Un Noël aux couleurs des Avengers
by chocobi6
Summary: Série d'OS sur le thème de Noël pour tout le mois de Décembre. Le pairing principal est le Matt/Clint [ Stony en fond], les Avengers et Foggy seront récurrents tout au long des OS. Amitié, amour, famille, trahison, souvenirs, cadeau, neige, gui... et pleins d'autres thèmes seront au rendez-vous !
1. Une bonne 1ère impression selon Clint

_Un Noël aux couleurs des Avengers_

 _Disclaimer :_ Daredevil et les Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas (ô désespoir !)

 _Rating :_ K+

 _Pairing :_ Matt/Clint

 _Crossover :_ Avengers  & Daredevil

 **Day 1: First impression/meeting** (Première impression / rencontre)

Les Christmas prompt sont en cadeau pour Skayt ! J't'aime patate.

Il y aura donc un OS par jour sur différents thèmes durant tout le mois de décembre. Elle écrit sur le pairing Matt/Tony pour moi et j'écris sur le pairing Matt/Clint pour elle. Vous pouvez retrouver ses OS sur son compte et également sur AO3 _._ C'est comme une sorte de calendrier de l'avent de l'univers Marvel, je trouve ça top comme idée! En espérant que ça vous plaise également, bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Christmas prompt 1 :**

 _Une bonne première impression selon Clint_

« Lâche-le ! Immédiatement ! »

Matt se figea pendant une seconde.

 _Une seconde de trop._

Il reçut un coup dans la mâchoire de la part de son adversaire. Sa tête partit en arrière et du sang s'écoula de son nez mais il continua la lutte acharnée. Il donna un coup de pied au petit voyou qui s'amusait à faire du vol de sac à l'arrachée à l'approche de Noël.

« Lâche-le, dernier avertissement ! »

Daredevil grogna, l'homme qui lui criait d'arrêter le déconcentrait, et dans le cas présent il avait besoin de tout sauf de déconcentration.

Malgré l'avertissement, il n'arrêta pas pour autant. Il aurait dû cependant. Il reçut une flèche dans la jambe, il ne l'avait pas vu venir celle-là. Il tomba à genoux sur le sol, maintenant sa cuisse des deux mains. Le voleur en profita pour prendre la fuite.

-Bon sang ! Jura Matt.

-Je t'avais prévenu. T'es qui ?

-Je vous retourne la question, grogna le diable de Hell's Kitchen qui essayait de retirer la flèche de sa jambe.

-Hawkeye. Je travaille avec les...

-Avengers. Je vous connais. Je vous pensais pas du genre à vous en prendre aux 'gentils'.

-Aux gentils ? Tu étais en train d'agresser un pauvre gars sans défense !

La situation ne s'y prêtait guère mais Matt ricana. Il avait le visage sacrément amoché et une flèche plantée dans la cuisse parce qu'un des Avengers l'avait pris pour un putain de taré qui attaquait les gens dans la rue. C'était un comble.

-Il a volé une trentaine de sacs à main en l'espace d'une semaine, il est recherché par la police, il a un casier judiciaire, il a déjà fait de la prison et je vous épargne la suite.

Clint en resta bouche bée. Il jura entre ses dents et se rapprocha de l'homme masqué qui était toujours sur le sol.

-Putain ! Mais t'aurais pas pu le dire ?

-J'étais … quelque peu occupé il me semble, répondit Daredevil.

Hawkeye jura de nouveau. Ça faisait beaucoup de jurons en moins d'une minute.

-Vous êtes pas du genre à surveiller votre langage vous, non ?, ricana Matt.

-Oh non pitié. Pitié pitié pitié. Ne me fais pas ce coup-là. On en a assez avec Cap, je t'assure.

Clint s'accroupit sur le sol pour observer la blessure qu'il avait lui-même infligé à l'homme.

-Pu... Non j'ai rien dit. Je t'ai pas mal amoché. Il faut que je te ramène à la Tour, pour qu'on te soigne, annonça Clint en se relevant et en tendant la main à Daredevil pour l'aider à en faire de même.

-Je ne vais nulle part, je peux me soigner moi-même, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut chez moi.

-C'était pas une question.

Le blond passa ses mains sous les bras de Matt et le releva. Il passa ensuite son bras sur ses épaules pour l'aider à marcher. Le brun grogna, ça allait être compliqué de boiter pendant tout le long du chemin.

-Je vous assure j'ai besoin d'aller nulle part, j'ai des connaissances et je...

-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas le choix. T'es dans cet état par ma faute donc je te dois bien ça, répondit Clint en souriant. Puis on va pas marcher jusqu'à là-bas. Je vais appeler Stark il viendra nous chercher.

Matt fronça les sourcils. Stark... Tony Stark. Il allait faire la connaissance de tous les Avengers à ce rythme. Il grimaça de douleur et porta de nouveau la main à sa jambe. Clint ne manqua pas son geste et il s'arrêta de marcher pour laisser le temps à Matt de récupérer. Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration et fit signe à Hawkeye qu'ils pouvaient reprendre la route.

-Tu veux pas enlever ton casque ? Tu dois étouffer là-dessous et puis y a du sang qui coule de partout. En plus tu dois rien y voir avec ça, c'est pas très pratique, remarqua le blond.

-Je suis aveugle, répondit Matt. Et ça va merci, je vais bien.

 _Aveugle_? Le mec était putain de doué en combat, au moins aussi doué que Natasha, et il était aveugle.

-Vous n'allez rien dire sur le fait d'avoir blesser un aveugle ? C'est ce qu'ils font toujours.

-Non. On va dire que je suis un peu dans la même situation, expliqua Clint.

Matt hocha la tête mais ne rajouta rien. Il avait compris sans qu'Hawkeye n'ait à lui expliquer. Il portait un appareil auditif. Clint prit son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Iron man.

-Stark ?

Daredevil pouvait entendre les réponses de l'autre homme sans même devoir forcer l'oreille.

- _Qu'est-ce que t'as encore Clint_ , souffla Iron man à l'autre bout du fil.

-J'ai blessé un gars, sans faire exprès. Enfin si en faisant exprès mais je voulais pas quoi. En fait si je voulais sur le moment mais après je voulais plus mais c'était trop tard.

- _Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu bon sang ?_

-Bah... je lui ai tiré une flèche dessus quoi.

- _..._

-Roh ça va, je me suis excusé !

Matt grogna à ses côtés. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir entendu dire quoi que ce soit se rapprochant de près ou de loin à une excuse.

-Ah bah non je me suis pas excusé en fait.

- _Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?_

-T'peux venir nous chercher steuplaît ?

- _Clint..._

-Tony...

- _C'est bon je viens. Vous êtes où ?_

-Je sais pas.

- _Clint, je vais t'étriper._

Daredevil souffla, bon sang mais il avait fait quoi pour mériter ça, au juste ?

-Hell's Kitchen, dans la rue Riverside Drive.

-Aaaah merci ! Tony j'ai le nom de la rue, annonça Clint.

- _T'es même pas capable de savoir où t'es tout seul..._

-Tais-toi et ramène tes fesses dans la rue Riverside Drive à Hell's Kitchen.

 _-Hell's Kitchen ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là-bas ?_

 _-_ Ramène tes fesses j'te dis, on a pas le temps.

Et Hawkeye raccrocha sur ces belles paroles.

-Booon on attend Stark, il devrait pas tarder, annonça Clint. T'inquiète pas, il y a de quoi te soigner à la Tour. Et au fait... désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je pourrai dire à Tony que je me suis vraiment excusé cette fois-ci, finit-il dans un sourire.

-Merci mais je maintiens ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure : je peux rentrer à mon appart et...

-Nope, je te kidnappe, tu n'iras nulle part.

-Vous me tirez une flèche dans la jambe puis vous voulez me kidnapper... sympa comme première rencontre.

-N'est-ce pas !

oOo

Quelques minutes plus tard, Iron Man arriva dans la rue et se gara à côté des deux hommes. Il sortit de la voiture pour voir quels étaient les dégâts infligés à l'inconnu.

 _L'inconnu ?_

Ou pas en fait.

-Clint... t'as tiré une flèche sur Daredevil.

-Quoi !?

-Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi con ! Tu l'as même pas reconnu ?

Hawkeye se tourna vers Matt et l'inspecta des pieds à la tête. Ah ouais, Daredevil, c'était pas con maintenant que Tony le disait.

-Oups...

Tony se tapa le front avec le plat de sa paume de main. Il se rapprocha du diable de Hell's Kitchen et releva ses lunettes de soleil pour mieux voir la blessure.

-Ouais c'est pas vraiment joli...

-Normal il s'est pris une flèche dans la jambe.

Tony lança un regard noir à Clint.

-Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarquer, je suis là, annonça Matt qui ne savait plus comment se tenir.

C'est que ça faisait mal d'avoir une flèche planté dans la cuisse, fallait pas l'oublier !

Tony lui tendit une main que Matt serra.

-Tony Stark, ravi de faire votre connaissance.

-De même, j'aurais préféré que ce soit dans d'autres conditions mais votre ami m'a tiré dessus avant qu'on ne fasse les présentations.

-Booon on va pas y passer la nuit vous ferez connaissance plus tard, faut qu'on te ramène à la Tour pour te soigner, tu perds un peu beaucoup de sang là, fit remarquer Clint.

oOo

Une fois arrivé à la Tour des Avengers, Matthew fut pris en charge par Bruce qui retira la flèche et recousit la blessure en quelques minutes à peine.

-Clint vous a pas raté, dit-il en finissant le dernier point de suture.

-Il a pas fait exprès, apparemment, ricana Daredevil qui se relevait déjà. Merci pour les points.

-Y a pas de quoi !

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le salon de la Tour où ils trouvèrent Clint et Tony en train de se chamailler pour ils ne savaient quoi sur le canapé.

Quand Hawkeye remarqua Daredevil il poussa Tony -qui tomba légèrement à la renverse sur le canapé, au passage- et se précipita vers lui pour voir si ça allait.

-Bruce t'as pas fait trop mal ? Ça va ?

-Je pense que tu as dû lui faire plus mal que moi, en fait, répondit Hulk.

Il se prit un regard noir de la part de l'archer. A croire que c'était contagieux ce jour-là.

-Je vais bien, répondit Matt dans un sourire.

-Encore heureux ! Tu t'es trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, désolé. La prochaine fois j'essaierai de pas te tirer dessus.

-Oui si vous pouviez éviter ça m'arrangerait, ricana Matt.

-Tu peux me tutoyer maintenant ! Cette dure épreuve nous a rapproché ! S'exclama Clint en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

-Si tu pouvais trouver d'autres 'épreuves' pour nous rapprocher ça m'arrangerait aussi, ajouta-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Pas de problèmes ! Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois.

-Vous voulez qu'on vous laisse les amoureux ? Ricana Tony qui se dirigeait vers la porte pour quitter la pièce. On peut aller attendre à côté ou je sais pas.

 _Et bam !_ Nouveau regard noir. Ça faisait beaucoup dans la même journée là.

-Ouais, tu peux aller attendre à côté Tony, et tu peux même y rester et ne pas revenir.

-J'habite ici en fait, donc ça va être compliqué, désolé.

-C'est toi qui as proposé ! Tu tiens même pas tes paroles.

-Clint, tu m'épuises.

-Comme d'habitude.

-C'est à peu près ça, ouais, grogna Iron Man qui avait quand même un rictus aux coins des lèvres.

-C'est ce qui fait mon charme. Plus j'épuise les gens plus ils m'apprécient ! Puis je leur donne de bonnes premières impressions, t'as vu ! Ça a bien marché sur Daredevil.

-Euh ouais fin j'aurais quand même préféré éviter ça, si tu pouvais revoir tes entrées en scène ça serait pas mal, je dis ça je dis rien.

-Vous êtes tous nuls ! Je suis incompris par la terre entière.

-Et allez, il va repartir dans le mélo-drama, souffla Tony qui quitta définitivement la pièce.

Fallait pas déconner non plus, Clint était génial, mais à petites doses. Fallait pas pousser Iron Man dans les orties -même s'il sentirait probablement rien vu que son armure protège de pas mal de choses, il faudrait vérifier cette théorie. Ou le pousser sans son armure, ça marche aussi.-

-Bon, on va boire un verre ? Je dois encore me faire pardonner et il faut rattraper cette première rencontre quelque peu... catastrophique.

-Je te suis, répondit Daredevil dans un sourire.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! C'est tout pour le premier OS, on se retrouve demain pour le prochain qui sera sur le thème _Amitié/Rivalité_.


	2. La guirlande de Foggy

_Un Noël aux couleurs des Avengers_

 _Disclaimer :_ Daredevil et les Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas (ô désespoir !)

 _Rating :_ K+

 _Pairing :_ Matt/Clint

 _Crossover :_ Avengers  & Daredevil

 **Day 2: Friendship/rivalry** (amitié/rivalité)

Et voilà pour le second prompt de Noël, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews !

* * *

 **Christmas prompt 2 :**

 _La guirlande de Foggy_

-Non Foggy, on ne prendra pas cette horreur pour décorer le cabinet, je refuse catégoriquement, trancha Matt.

-Mais Matty... comment tu peux savoir que c'est une horreur alors que tu peux même pas la voir ! S'indigna son meilleur ami en faisant des grands gestes au beau milieu du magasin.

-Parce que je te connais.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

-Que c'est une horreur.

Foggy fit une moue boudeuse et tourna le dos à Matthew. Et bien, il voulait jouer à ça ? Ils allaient jouer à ça.

-Allez, Foggy, boude pas, sourit Daredevil en posant une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

-Ça veut dire qu'on peut la prendre ? Dit l'autre en se retournant et en affichant un énorme sourire.

-Non, on ne la prend pas.

-Bon, alors je continue de bouder.

Matt grogna, Foggy pouvait vraiment avoir un comportement exaspérant parfois, mais ça faisait tout son charme donc il lui pardonnait aisément.

-Je peux pas au moins te la décrire ? Comme ça tu pourras être sûr de...

-Non ! Le coupa Matt. Non, Foggy. Ça fait une heure qu'on est dans cette boutique, j'en peux plus.

-Bah laisse-moi choisir alors, ça ira plus vite, renchérit l'autre.

-Hors de question ! Je ne veux pas que le cabinet soit affreux pour Noël, tu vas faire fuir tous nos clients.

-C'est pas gentil ça, grommela l'autre.

Foggy s'éloigna de son meilleur ami de quelques pas, histoire d'aller regarder d'autres objets susceptibles de convenir à Matt. S'il n'était pas aussi difficile aussi... ça serait beaucoup plus simple !

A peine trente secondes plus tard, il était revenu à côté de Matthew.

-T'as fait vite cette fois-ci, remarqua l'autre.

-J'allais pas te laisser planter en plein milieu du magasin ! Je suis pas inhumain quand même. Contrairement à toi, tu veux même pas me laisser acheter cette merveilleuse guirlande de sucre d'orge pailletée, je l'aime vraiment tu sais.

-Ah mais je t'empêche pas de l'acheter ! Je t'empêche juste de fourrer ça dans le cabinet.

-Grmpf, grogna Foggy en reposant la guirlande. On prend quoi du coup ?

-Sais pas.

-Tu m'aides pas et quand je te propose un truc tu veux pas, j'aurais dû venir tout seul, en fait.

-Ah bah non, je suis utile : je t'aide à faire ton choix.

-Euh ouais... fin tout est relatif quoi.

La sonnette du magasin retentit et Matt releva directement la tête, les sens aux aguets.

-Mattyyyyyyyy !

-Oh bon sang, il manquait plus que ça, grogna le-dit Matty en s'appuyant sur l'étage derrière lui.

-C'est qui cet énergumène ?

-Clint Barton, Hawkeye si tu préfères.

-Oh, je vois, répondit l'autre qui ne lâchait pas l'archer des yeux. Tu fais peut-être pas confiance à mon sens du goût mais je peux te dire que ce type... c'est complètement ton style !

-Foggy !

-Ok je me tais, je retourne à mes achats.

Le meilleur ami de Matt tourna les talons et partit à un coin de la boutique, il avait toujours une bonne vue sur le brun et il voulait observer l'échange entre lui et le super-héros en toute discrétion. Si Foggy était capable de rester discret, s'entend.

-Clint, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je viens acheter de quoi décorer la Tour ! Tony disait qu'il voulait pas mais en fait je sais qu'il veut mais qu'il veut pas me dire qu'il veut, et du coup bah... j'ai carte libre pour les décorations ! Quand il verra toute la Tour décorée il fera semblant de s'énerver, comme chaque année, mais je sais que ça lui plaît au final. Et ça plaît aussi aux autres. Et à toi j'espère.

-Compte pas trop là-dessus, Matt est plutôt difficile en matière de décoration, répondit Foggy qui débarqua subitement derrière son meilleur ami et tendit une main en direction de Clint. Foggy Nelson, enchanté.

-Clint Barton, répondit l'autre en lui serrant la main.

-Je sais, Matty m'a parlé de vous.

-Ah oui ?

Si Matthew pouvait fusiller quelqu'un du regard... il se serait fait un plaisir de le faire, à ce moment-là.

Il grogna et son ami comprit directement, il n'allait pas tenter le diable et énerver Matt à quelques semaines de Noël, il sentait plutôt mal les représailles. Il changea donc de sujet en toute discrétion et fluidité, bien évidemment.

-Tu -je peux te tutoyer pas vrai ? Clint acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. Ok bon, tu penses quoi de cette guirlande ?

Et le blond brandit la-dite guirlande sous les yeux de Clint.

-Euh... sans vouloir être désagréable... elle est plutôt affreuse, répondit l'archer en faisant la grimace.

-J'abandonne, vous êtes tous les deux nuls.

Foggy partit de nouveau s'exiler à l'autre bout du magasin, sa guirlande dans une main. _Bah quoi ?_ Il allait pas céder aussi facilement, non de non ! Il l'aurait cette guirlande, et coûte que coûte !

-J'en étais sûr, elle est vraiment horrible pas vrai ? Ricana Matt.

-Je te le fais pas dire ! Il a l'air très sympa ton Foggy mais on peut pas dire qu'il ait un grand goût pour la décoration.

-Espérons que tu fasses mieux dans ce cas-là.

-Je pense que faire pire est légèrement compliqué... Et encore tu as pas vu la couleur de son truc ! Un vert kaki bizarre tirant sur le marron dégueulasse, expliqua Clint.

-L'imaginer me suffit largement, merci bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Foggy faisait son grand retour, les bras chargés de décorations en tout genre.

-J'ai peur d'avance, souffla Matt en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

-Mais non voyons ! Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur, je me suis occupé de tout !

-C'est bien pour ça que j'ai peur, oui, répondit le brun. T'as reposé ton affreuse guirlande au moins ? Rassure moi.

-Ouais, je l'ai reposé, j'en ai trouvé des mieux !

-Bon là j'ai encore plus peur.

Daredevil n'avait pas détecté de mensonge, son meilleur ami avait bel et bien reposé la fameuse guirlande. Mais sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, il sentait venir l'entourloupe.

-Fais-moi confiance, c'est parfait pour le cabinet, les clients vont se précipiter dedans tu vas voir, répliqua fièrement Foggy.

Matt se tourna vers Hawkeye. Ce dernier dut comprendre car il se tourna à son tour vers les décorations que Foggy tenait dans ses bras.

-Mouais... ça peut passer. C'est mieux que la guirlande kaki en sucre d'orge en tout cas.

-Et oh ça va ! Elle était très belle ma guirlande, d'abord, répliqua Foggy en lançant un regard noir à Clint.

Matt ayant assez passé de temps dans ce magasin pour le restant de ses jours suivit son meilleur ami à la caisse. Il avait au moins gagné la bataille de la guirlande, c'était pas mal... n'est-ce pas ?

oOo

Daredevil et Foggy arrivèrent à leur cabinet d'avocat et oh, surprise, Hawkeye débarqua à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

-Tiens qui voilà ! S'exclama Nelson qui avait posé sa boîte de décorations sur son bureau et qui cherchait frénétiquement des punaises et de la patafix dans tous les tiroirs.

Clint répondit par un sourire et partit directement rejoindre Matt dans son bureau.

-Matty ! Je suis passé te chercher, tu es réquisitionné pour m'aider à accrocher les décorations dans la Tour. Apparemment la voie est libre, Tony est parti faire un tour je ne sais où et les autres ne sont peut-être pas à la Tour non plus.

-Grmpf, t'as vraiment besoin de moi pour faire ça ?

-Bah oui ! C'est pas drôle tout seul et puis je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, répondit l'archer dans un sourire. Foggy ! Je t'emprunte Matt pour une heure ou deux ou plus, je sais pas trop !

-D'acc', pense à me le rendre après quand même, si possible, répondit Foggy en levant la tête par-dessus son bureau.

-Je suis pas un objet, les gars, grogna Matt qui attrapa sa veste sur le porte-manteau et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Foggy et Clint s'adressèrent un regard blasé et ce dernier partit à la suite de Matt.

oOo

-Nope, un peu plus à gauche, oui comme ça, parfait ! S'exclama Clint.

Il avait pris la main de l'avocat dans la sienne pour l'aider à accrocher une étoile sur le mur. Matt sourit, Clint était vraiment adorable à être tout excité comme ça à l'approche des fêtes. Au final, l'aider à décorer la Tour n'était absolument pas une mauvaise idée.

-Boooon, il reste le sapin à mettre et ça va pas être du gâteau, il est... quelque peu immense.

-Tu pouvais pas en prendre un d'une taille un peu plus raisonnable ? Demanda Daredevil.

-Nope ! Le salon est trop grand pour qu'on en mette un riquiqui. J'ai vu les choses en grand.

-J'ai bien compris oui, ricana Matthew.

-Oh ça va, te moque pas ! Répondit le blond en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête.

-Eh ! Pas besoin d'être violent, s'indigna Daredevil en se frottant le crâne.

-C'était pas violent, c'était une tape mignonne.

Matt fronça les sourcils et sourit mais ne rajouta rien.

-Boooon, ce sapin !

Hawkeye partit le chercher et … ouais, on pouvait dire qu'il était démesurément grand. Il atteignait pratiquement le plafond de la Tour -qui était déjà assez haut, soit dit en passant-.

-Tu l'as planqué où pendant tout ce temps ? Demanda Matt.

-Hmm... j'ai demandé à Jarvis de verrouiller la pièce où je l'ai mis, d'ailleurs Tony s'est vraiment énervé à ce propos mais Jarvis n'a pas cédé. Je pense qu'il se doutait un peu de ce qu'il allait trouvé dedans mais il n'a pas trop insisté pour savoir.

Matt secoua la tête et ricana. Clint était vraiment irrécupérable.

Une petite heure plus tard, l'archer et Daredevil étaient sortis de la Tour, ils avait fini la décoration (qui avait duré un sacré bout de temps, d'ailleurs) et ils avaient vaincu le sapin. Ça n'avait pas été tâche aisée mais ils avaient fini par réussir à le décorer. Le plus dur avait quand même été d'accrocher l'étoile en haut du sapin. Matt avait dû porter Clint sur ses épaules pour qu'ils y parviennent, ce dernier avait failli tomber et renverser le sapin par la même occasion mais ils avaient fini par réussir. Ils espéraient juste que la scène n'avait pas été enregistrée ou filmée par Jarvis parce qu'ils risquaient de se faire chambrer jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours si les Avengers la voyait.

Il y avait juste un tout petit problème...

Cela faisait environ quarante-cinq minutes que Tony était enfermé dehors. Jarvis lui avait refusé l'entrée puisque Matt et Clint n'avaient pas fini de décorer et Iron Man était au bord de la crise de nerf quand les deux hommes sortirent.

-Mais bon sang mais qu'est-ce que vous étiez en train de fabriquer ? J'étais enfermé dehors dans le froid, devant chez moi, si c'est pas un comble ça ! Vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne explication.

-Hmm... comment dire..., commença Clint.

Iron Man se frappa le front avec la paume de la main. Il avait compris. Et il avait vraiment peur de ce qu'il allait trouver dans son salon quand il allait monter. Surtout si Daredevil avait aussi participé, laisser les deux ensemble n'était pas forcément une très bonne idée.

Tony n'en attendit pas plus, il s'engouffra dans la Tour et laissa les deux autres dehors. Ils se regardèrent, explosèrent de rire et partirent en direction du cabinet d'avocats Nelson et Murdock.

oOo

Quand ils arrivèrent, il n'y avait personne en vue. Normal, il était environ vingt-et-une heure, Foggy et Karen étaient déjà partis depuis un moment.

Matt s'apprêtait à déverrouiller la porte mais il sentit Clint se figer à côté de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il.

-Matt... La façade du cabinet... commença Hawkeye. Il a accroché _la_ guirlande au-dessus de la porte.

- _LA_ guirlande !? S'exclama Matt en se reculant, laissant la clef dans la serrure.

-Oui, _la_ guirlande.

-Je vais le tuer.

* * *

Et voilàààà ! A demain pour le troisième prompt sur le thème : famille.


	3. La famille des Avengers

_Un Noël aux couleurs des Avengers_

 _Disclaimer :_ Daredevil et les Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas (ô désespoir !)

 _Rating :_ K+

 _Pairing :_ Matt/Clint

 _Crossover :_ Avengers  & Daredevil

 **Day 3: Family** (Famille)

Troisième prompt Avengers ! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira également :)

* * *

 **Christmas prompt 3 :**

 _La famille des Avengers_

-Ça avance comment avec Matthew ? Demanda Tony, en toute innocence, regardant ses ongles d'un air distrait. Son regard et son rictus au coin des lèvres ne trompaient personne.

Toutes les discussions s'arrêtèrent au tour de la table et tout le monde se retourna vers celui qui venait de parler. Ce qui allait se dire promettait d'être intéressant.

-Comment ça ça avance comment ?

Iron Man lui envoya un regard blasé. Clint faisait clairement semblant de ne pas comprendre.

-On te voit presque plus à la Tour, tu passes tout ton temps avec lui en ce moment. Et vous avez même trouvé le moyen de saccager mon salon et de m'enfermer dehors.

-On t'a pas enfermé dehors, Jarvis t'a enfermé dehors, ricana Clint.

-Ça revient au même. Jarvis m'a enfermé dehors à cause de vous. Et tu éludes la question.

-Bah y a rien à dire, Matt est cool, c'est tout.

A côté d'Hawkeye, Natasha ricana. Clint la fusilla du regard ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de garder son sourire amusé. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle connaissait son meilleur ami mieux que personne. Logique quoi. Ça faisait à peine quelques semaines que Daredevil et l'archer se connaissaient et malgré leur rencontre chaotique, les deux hommes étaient toujours collés ensemble.

-Tu devrais lui proposer de passer Noël avec nous, proposa Bruce.

-Il doit sûrement le passer avec sa famille, répondit l'archer.

-Tu peux pas savoir si tu lui as pas demandé, dit Tony.

Clint hocha la tête. C'était pas faux. Il se fit la promesse d'en parler à Daredevil dès qu'il le verrait. Mais il devrait aussi demander à Foggy, étant donné que c'était son meilleur ami, il y avait des chances pour qu'ils le passent ensemble.

La famille des Avengers s'agrandissait.

oOo

Le lendemain, Clint partit squatter le cabinet d'avocats de Matt et Foggy, comme d'habitude. Il rentra sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer, lâcha un « hey ! » à Nelson en passant devant lui et ouvrit la porte du bureau de Matt. Qu'il trouva vide.

-Il est sorti, lui dit Foggy en levant la tête de ses papiers.

-Ah. Il revient quand ?

-Sais pas. Tu peux l'attendre ici si tu veux, lui proposa l'avocat.

-Yep ! Comme ça je lui ferai la surprise quand il arrivera, sourit Clint en faisant un clin d'œil à Foggy.

-Ouais fin pour faire une surprise à Matt... Il te sentira de l'autre bout de la rue, tu sais.

-C'est pas faux. Mais ça lui fera la surprise pour quand il arrivera dans la rue, du coup.

Foggy hocha la tête. Les gens commençaient presque à croire que Clint était le nouvel associé de Nelson et Murdock. On s'attendait presque à voir se rajouter un petit ' _Et Barton_ ' sur la plaque située à l'entrée du cabinet. Hawkeye passait littéralement ses journées ici, soit il squattait le bureau de Matt -la plupart du temps-, soit il embêtait Foggy, soit il accueillait les clients. Ce qui avait bien sûr le don d'énerver Karen, parce que 'C'est mon boulot Clint, pas le tien !'.

En parlant du loup...

-Tiens, Clint ! Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ? Le salua Page en entrant dans le bureau, une tasse de café dans une main et un dossier dans l'autre.

-Ça va et toi ?

-Super. Tu es venu voir Matt ? Bien sûr que tu es venu voir Matt. C'était une question débile.

Hawkeye lui adressa un regard blasé mais ne releva pas. Elle n'avait pas tort, de toute façon.

-Bon tant que vous êtes là, vous savez si Matt passe Noël avec sa famille cette année ? J'aimerai l'inviter à venir le faire à la Tour. Et vous aussi si ça vous dit, leur demanda Clint qui s'assit sur le bureau de Foggy, écrasant quelques papiers au passage.

Le meilleur ami de Matthew et Karen s'adressèrent un regard plein de sous-entendu. Ce silence devenait inquiétant.

-Hmm. Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler mais non, Matt ne fait pas Noël avec sa famille, répondit Foggy en se grattant la nuque. Il le fait avec moi et mes parents en général.

-Oh, je vois, tu crois qu'il voudrait bien venir à la Tour ?

-Tu n'as qu'à lui demander quand il rentrera, sourit Franklin. Je pense que ça lui fera plaisir que tu lui proposes.

Hawkeye hocha la tête et partit attendre Matt dans son bureau. Il espérait vraiment que le brun allait accepter, il avait vraiment envie de passer Noël avec lui. Les Avengers étaient sa famille et maintenant Daredevil en faisait également parti. Et puis s'il n'avait aucune obligation, à part bien sûr le passer avec les parents de Foggy, il n'y avait pas de raisons pour qu'il refuse de venir le faire à la Tour.

oOo

Le blond était en train de rêvasser, assis sur la chaise de Daredevil, jouant avec des boulettes de papier qu'il s'amusait à jeter dans la poubelle qui se trouvait un peu plus loin quand Matt arriva.

-Clint, sourit-il.

-Matty ! Ça fait trois heures que je t'attends, je commençais à désespérer là.

-Je suis parti il y a seulement une heure et Foggy m'a dit que ça faisait trente minutes que tu étais arrivé, répondit Matt en ricanant.

-Oui bah trente minutes c'est long.

Matthew souffla et secoua la tête. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Clint et entreprit de le virer de sa chaise, en toute délicatesse.

-Hey ! Lâche-moi, j'étais là avant toi.

-C'est ma chaise, répondit Daredevil.

-Oui bah t'avais pas qu'à partir, qui va à la chasse perd sa place, na. Et me réponds pas 'qui va à la pêche la repêche' parce que ça marche pas comme ça, ce sont deux activités différentes, vois-tu.

Matt ricana et tira Clint pour le faire partir. Il finit par réussir, tant bien que mal, et s'assit en vitesse avant que l'autre n'ait eu le temps de se rasseoir.

-Ah tu veux jouer à ça ? Sourit Hawkeye en plissant les yeux.

-Yep. J'ai joué et j'ai même gagné.

Clint sourit et s'assit sur lui. _Voilà_ , il avait gagné aussi.

Matt se figea pendant une seconde mais ne fit aucun geste pour enlever l'archer de sur ses genoux. Il soupira pour la forme et sourit légèrement.

Dans l'autre pièce du cabinet, Foggy et Karen étaient collés contre la porte, celle-ci était entrouverte donc ils pouvaient regarder la scène à leur guise. Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre en même temps et sourirent d'un air entendu.

oOo

Quelques heures plus tard, Clint était toujours en train de squatter le cabinet. Il avait migré de sur les genoux de Matt pour s'installer sur le coin de son bureau et les deux hommes discutaient.

-Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses ! Commença Hawkeye. Tu fais quoi pour Noël ?

Matthew releva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

-Hmm... je le fais avec Foggy normalement.

-Changement de programme ! T'es invité à la meilleure soirée de l'année à la Tour, avec nous tous. Et Foggy peut venir aussi comme ça ça change pas tes habitudes.

Matt sourit, Clint était sérieusement en train de lui proposer de passer Noël avec lui. Foggy était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille pour lui, et ce depuis des années. Après la mort de son père, il avait passé chaque Noël seul, chez lui. Il ne le fêtait même pas. Mais quand il avait rencontré Franklin à l'université, ce dernier avait insisté pour qu'il vienne chez lui pour les fêtes dès la première année. Et maintenant Hawkeye lui proposait de venir le faire avec lui, comme s'il faisait parti de sa famille alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis peu de temps.

Ça le réjouissait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

-Il faut que j'en parle à Foggy d'abord, mais je ne pense pas que ça posera de problèmes, répondit Matt en souriant.

-Génial ! Parce que j'en ai déjà parlé avec lui et je pense que c'est ok de son côté aussi.

-Yep ! Je suis partant ! Cria Franklin dans le bureau d'à côté.

-Non mais tu nous écoutes ou quoi ? S'indigna Matt.

-Il ne fait pas que vous écouter, il vous observe aussi, rajouta Karen en passant sa tête dans l'ouverture de la porte. J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher mais il n'a rien voulu entendre.

-Je suis outré ! Tu fais exactement la même chose depuis tout à l'heure, espèce d'hypocrite, grogna Foggy en apparaissant à son tour.

Karen le fusilla du regard mais Franklin fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

Matt souffla, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, et Clint éclata de rire.

-Bon alors la question est réglée ! Ça va être génial. La famille des Avengers s'agrandit.

* * *

Et c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! A demain pour le prochain sur le thème Premier rendez-vous/Amour. Les choses sérieuses commencent !


	4. La Belle et le Clochard

_Un Noël aux couleurs des Avengers_

 _Disclaimer :_ Daredevil et les Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas (ô désespoir !)

 _Rating :_ K+

 _Pairing :_ Matt/Clint

 _Crossover :_ Avengers  & Daredevil

 **Day 4: (First/last) date/love** (premier/dernier) rendez-vous/amour

Et c'est parti pour le 4ème prompt de Noël ! Légèrement fluffy sur les bords, celui-ci. (bon ça va pas trop changer avec moi mais ça reste dans le raisonnable, promis !) Bonne lecture

* * *

 _Christmas prompt 4_

 _La Belle et le Clochard_

Quand Matt pénétra dans le salon de la Tour, il s'arrêta à l'entrée et fronça les sourcils. Une mélodie se jouait en fond -un air de piano-, l'odeur des roses lui emplissait le nez et il n'y avait aucune trace des Avengers.

Tony l'avait appelé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée pour lui dire de se pointer à la Tour, que c'était urgent et qu'un 'non' serait refusé. Daredevil s'était inquiété, se demandant ce qu'il se passait, si quelqu'un était blessé ou autre, mais Iron Man n'avait rien voulu lui dire, il avait juste précisé que tout le monde allait bien mais que ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas venir.

Et maintenant qu'il était là il n'y avait personne.

Il pénétra dans la pièce mais quand il fut arrivé au milieu de la partie salle à manger, il s'arrêta de nouveau et décida d'attendre que quelqu'un arrive pour lui expliquer la raison de toute cette mise en scène.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Clint fit son entrée à son tour. Daredevil se retourna vers lui et le sentit se tendre.

-Je vais les tuer, tous autant qu'ils sont, grogna Hawkeye entre ses dents.

-Clint ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Lui demanda Matthew en s'approchant de lui.

-Il semblerait que les autres débiles aient décidé de nous organiser un rendez-vous, grommela Hawkeye.

-Oh, répondit Matt qui comprenait enfin le sens du bouquet de roses et de la mélodie en fond sonore.

-On peut très bien se débrouiller sans eux, grogna l'archer en croisant les bras.

-Monsieur Stark m'a prié de vous dire que non, vous ne pouviez pas vous débrouiller sans eux parce que vous étiez tous les deux des handicapés des sentiments, pour reprendre ses termes exacts. Il savait que vous diriez cela, annonça Jarvis.

-Il se fiche de nous là ? Grinça Clint.

-Non, Monsieur Stark était très sérieux. Vous avez des bouteilles de vin à disposition et on viendra vous apporter vos plats. Oh, et Monsieur Stark m'a aussi demandé de vous dire qu'il était inutile d'essayer d'enlever la piste de musique romantique parce qu'elle a été programmée pour jouer en boucle toute la soirée. Passez une bonne soirée, messieurs.

Matt et Clint se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Ils étaient tous les deux plantés en plein milieu de la pièce, ne sachant que faire.

-Bon bah tant qu'à être ici... Puis connaissant Tony il ne va pas lâcher l'affaire, dit l'archer en s'approchant de Matthew pour le guider jusqu'à sa chaise.

-Je confirme, il m'a limite menacé de mort si jamais il me venait à l'idée de refuser de venir ici, ricana Matt en prenant le bras du blond.

-Moi il m'a dit qu'une surprise m'attendait dans le salon, j'ai vraiment eu peur au début parce que Tony et ses surprises... voilà quoi. Puis en fait la surprise était pas si mauvaise que ça, sourit Clint en tirant la chaise de Daredevil pour qu'il s'assoit.

Matt sourit à son tour. Il y avait effectivement pire comme surprise.

-Putain mais c'est quoi ce truc ? S'exclama l'archer en tournant et retournant ce qu'il semblait être un menu dans ses mains.

-Il en a même imprimé un en braille, remarqua Matthew qui passait ses doigts sur son menu.

-Entrée : Indéterminée, on n'a pas encore décidé, lut Clint en levant les yeux pour regarder Daredevil. Il se fiche de nous, là ?

-Plat : Spaghettis à la bolognaise, comme ça vous pourrez refaire la scène de _La Belle et le Clochard._

Cette fois-ci le blond écarquilla les yeux et rougit violemment. Il n'avait pas osé... n'est-ce pas ? Il allait vraiment tuer Tony. Il était heureux que Matt ne puisse pas le voir à cet instant précis.

-Dessert : Fondant au chocolat avec des copeaux de chocolat, de la glace au chocolat et du coulis de chocolat, parce que c'est bien connu, le chocolat c'est aphrodisiaque, continua Hawkeye. Je vais le tuer, lentement, mais je vais le torturer avant, ajouta-t-il.

Matt éclata de rire.

-Je crois que ça ne va pas l'arrêter, il a l'air d'avoir mis tout son cœur dans la confection du menu et du repas.

-Quand il sera mort il aura du mal à violer la vie privée des gens, grogna Clint.

Daredevil n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un petit robot arriva dans la pièce à toute vitesse et déposa deux assiettes de fruits de mer sur la table.

-Bon... je le torturerai peut-être un peu moins avec ça, il sait à quel point j'adore les fruits de mer, sourit Clint en observant l'assiette posée en face de lui.

-Je sais pas s'il a deviné ou s'il le savait mais j'adore aussi, rit Matt.

-Non, monsieur, il n'a pas deviné. Il a demandé à votre ami Foggy, répondit Jarvis.

-Il rigole pas quand il organise quelque chose, remarqua Daredevil.

-C'est Tony... Bon beh bon appétit.

-A toi-aussi, sourit le brun.

Les deux hommes mangeaient calmement, ils passaient une bonne soirée et s'étaient complètement détendus. Quand ils eurent fini leur entrée, le même petit robot de tantôt revint. Il prit leurs assiettes sales et déposa une grande assiette de spaghettis à la bolognaise sur la table et partit.

-Il a pas osé ! S'indigna l'archer en voyant l'assiette.

-Il a amené une seule et même assiette, je suppose, souffla Matt, un rictus amusé sur le coin des lèvres.

-Ouaip, il rigolait pas quand il disait qu'on devait refaire la scène de _La Belle et le Clochard_ , répondit Clint. Je vais vraiment le trucider.

-Monsieur Stark ne rigole jamais quand il s'agit des films Disney, commença Jarvis. Il est même particulièrement fan de _La reine des neiges_.

Cette fois-ci les deux hommes se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et explosèrent de rire.

-Stark aime _La reine des neiges_ ? Ricana Clint. Je vais le chambrer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il refuse toujours de participer à nos soirées Disney et il a qualifié _La reine des neiges_ de 'film particulièrement débile et inutile'. Il cache bien son jeu !

-Je pense qu'il va fortement s'énerver quand il va apprendre qu'on est au courant, rit Matt. Mais il nous doit bien ça, avec ses délires sur _La belle et le clochard_ et son chocolat.

-Exactement ! Il pourra rien dire, il s'est piégé tout seul avec ses spaghettis !

Un sourire amusé sur le visage, les deux hommes s'attaquèrent au plat. C'était plutôt amusant, au final, même si leurs fourchettes s'entrechoquaient constamment dans l'assiette.

-C'est moi ou Stark nous a caché ses talents de cuisinier ? Remarqua Matt, la fourchette suspendue en l'air.

-C'est peut-être pas lui qui a cuisiné, supposa Hawkeye. Ou alors je vais encore une fois devoir le tuer parce qu'il nous laisse tout le temps faire la bouffe et qu'il a jamais touché à une poêle ou une casserole.

-Tu as beaucoup de raisons de le tuer, en fait, ricana Matthew.

-Bien plus que tu ne le crois oui. Mais c'est de sa faute aussi ! Il me donne des raisons de vouloir sa mort tous les jours, donc ça finit par s'accumuler et un jour je n'aurais plus le choix. Iron Man sera mort à cause de moi.

Daredevil secoua la tête et ricana. Clint était vraiment un gars exceptionnel.

-Tu sais ce qu'on a oublié ? Lui dit soudainement l'archer.

-Non, quoi ?

-Le vin ! Comment est-ce qu'on a pu oublier le vin ? S'indigna Hawkeye.

Il se leva et partit en direction du frigo.

-Oh... ok. Je crois qu'on va pas pouvoir tout boire pendant la soirée, là. Il y a une quinzaine de bouteilles. Du rouge, du rosé, du blanc. Au choix.

-Non mais il est devenu complètement fou.

-J'crois bien ouais. Bah, on va pas s'en plaindre ! On a des bons trucs à bouffer, du bon vin, apparemment, et je sens que le dessert va être pas mal aussi.

-C'est pas faux, sourit Matt. Et puis...on passe une bonne soirée en plus.

-Ouaip, ça c'est sûr, répondit le blond en revenant à table avec trois bouteilles dans les mains. Je savais pas lequel tu préférais donc j'en ai pris une de chaque.

-Je vais boire comme toi, répondit Daredevil.

-Ça marche ! C'est parti pour du blanc alors.

oOo

Quand ils eurent fini leur plat -énorme, précisons-le- de spaghettis, le petit robot revint une troisième fois avec un énorme plateau contenant leur dessert et deux coupes de champagne.

-Ah non mais toujours plus quoi !

-Je crois que son objectif final est de nous tuer en nous faisant péter le bide, ricana Matt en tendant une coupe à Hawkeye.

Tony n'avait pas plaisanté avec le chocolat. Il y en avait pour un régiment. Une dizaine de fondants, un pot de crème glacée, une montagne de copeaux et de coulis. Si avec ça ils faisaient pas une indigestion...

-Ce gars m'épuise, je te jure, soupira Clint en avalant un fondant. Bon sang ! Mais ses fondants au chocolat sont super bon aussi. Je comprends plus rien là, je te jure.

-Je crois qu'il va falloir discuter un peu avec lui parce qu'il y a certaines choses qui ne sont pas très claires, là.

-Ouais, puis c'est pas normal. Mon envie de meurtre est pratiquement partie. Juste pratiquement mais c'est quand même pas normal quoi. C'est la faute de ses spaghettis ! C'est des spaghettis démoniaques.

-Le complot des spaghettis, tu pars trop loin, ricana Matthew.

-Non mais j'te jure ! Ou alors je passe juste une bonne soirée, grâce à lui, et du coup ça aide à ne plus vouloir le tuer.

-Je pense que c'est plutôt ça, oui, sourit Daredevil.

-Je pense aussi, répondit Clint dans un sourire. Même si je maintiens qu'on aurait très bien pu organiser ça tout seul, sans son aide.

-Ça aurait peut-être pris plus de temps.

-Peut-être, oui, répondit le blond, un rictus toujours collé aux lèvres.

* * *

Et on se retrouve encore une fois demain pour le prochain prompt sur le thème : enfance.


	5. Une enfance pas comme les autres

_Un Noël aux couleurs des Avengers_

 _Disclaimer :_ Daredevil et les Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas (ô désespoir !)

 _Rating :_ K+

 _Pairing :_ Matt/Clint

 _Crossover :_ Avengers  & Daredevil

 **Day 5: Childhood** (enfance)

Hey ! Et voici le cinquième prompt de Noël ! On va dire qu'il est pas joyeux joyeux mais l'enfance de Matt est pas ... joyeuse du tout. Donc voilà. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture

* * *

 _Christmas prompt 5_

 _Une enfance pas comme les autres_

Jack Murdock tournait et retournait sa bouteille de bière dans ses mains. Il tapait nerveusement la table de temps à autre et faisait parfois les cent pas dans la pièce. Il devait parler à son fils, il devait lui dire mais il repoussait toujours le moment à plus tard.

Il souffla et finit par quitter la table pour aller voir Matthew dans sa chambre.

-Matty, je peux entrer ? Demanda-t-il à la porte.

-Ouais, lui répondit une petite voix de l'autre côté.

Jack pénétra dans la pièce. Il inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage et s'assit sur le lit de son fils. Ce dernier était pelotonné contre le mur, son coussin dans les bras et sa couette par-dessus.

Matt n'avait pas retiré ses lunettes. Il les gardaient toujours depuis l'accident. Quand son père avait voulu savoir pourquoi, il avait répondu que c'était parce que son regard devait être vide, inexpressif et qu'il n'avait pas envie d'infliger cette image aux gens. Matthew avait dix ans maintenant, cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il avait perdu la vue et jamais, jamais il n'avait retiré ses lunettes. Jack l'avait même surpris à plusieurs reprises en train de dormir avec. C'était devenu une honte, une obsession, une peur. C'était nouveau pour lui, et c'était dur. Mais son père ne perdait pas espoir, il savait qu'il s'y ferait avec le temps. Matthew était un petit garçon fort, il s'en sortirait malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il avait subi depuis sa naissance.

-Matt, commença son père. Je-je dois te dire quelque chose.

-Je sais, répondit-il.

Quand Matt vit que son père ne répondait pas et qu'il semblait surpris, il continua.

-Je le sens. A l'intonation de ta voix, au boucan que tu faisais dans la cuisine depuis plus d'une heure et... à ton cœur qui s'est accéléré quand tu es rentré dans ma chambre, expliqua-t-il en triturant un bout de sa couette.

-Oh, Matty... Tu continues à entendre toutes ces choses là ?

-Ça n'est jamais parti, j'ai-j'ai essayé de faire abstraction mais c'est trop dur. Je sais pas si ça partira un jour. Je veux pas être comme ça, papa. Je veux pas être différent.

-Matt, tu es un petit garçon génial. Je n'aurais pas rêvé mieux comme enfant. Tu as perdu la vue pour sauver un homme que tu ne connaissais même pas alors que tu n'avais que 9 ans. Dis-moi Matty, dis-moi quel autre enfant aurait réagi comme ça à ta place.

-Je sais pas papa, pleins... c'est... c'était ce qu'il fallait faire.

Jack lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

-Non fiston, je t'assure. Aucun enfant n'aurait réagi de cette manière. Tu es unique. Et oui, tu es peut-être différent mais tu l'es parce que tu es bon, intelligent, et bien plus mature que tous les enfants de ton âge. Ne laisse personne te dire le contraire, ne change jamais Matt. Promets-le moi.

-Je changerai pas papa, c'est promis.

Jack sourit et prit la main de son fils. Il entrelaça leurs petits doigts comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire pour sceller leurs promesses.

Il n'avait plus le courage de parler à son fils, il lui dirait le lendemain. Il repoussait un peu plus ce moment chaque jour en se trouvant toujours de nouvelles excuses mais le voir si faible et si fragile dans son lit lui avait coupé toute envie de le décevoir.

Il embrassa le front de Matt, le borda dans son lit et quitta la pièce.

Ils s'en sortiraient, ils iraient bien. Ça ne pouvait qu'aller bien. Ça ne pouvait qu'aller mieux, surtout.

oOo

Le lendemain, quand Matt se réveilla il y avait une odeur de café dans tout l'appartement. Il fronça le nez et enfoui sa tête dans son oreiller.

Il détestait le fait que ses sens soient sur-développés. Il ne supportait plus rien. Il remarquait des choses anodines comme le changement de lessive, il détestait même le parfum de son père désormais. Il était trop fort, trop présent, il camouflait complètement son odeur corporelle. Il agressait son nez. Et bien entendu, c'était sans mentionner la fameuse tasse de café chaque matin. L'odeur semblait rester dans les pièces, elle s'accrochait aux murs, elle venait titiller ses narines jusque dans son lit. Ça lui donnait envie de vomir.

Matt soupira et s'extirpa de son lit. Il rejoignit son père dans la cuisine et s'installa à ses côtés. A en juger par l'odeur, ce dernier lui avait préparé un bol de céréales.

-Merci, papa, sourit Matthew en cherchant à tâtons sa petite cuillère que son père plaça dans sa main.

-Matty, on doit parler.

L'enfant releva la tête de son bol et hocha lentement la tête.

-Demain soir c'est ton anniversaire et...

-Tu ne seras pas là, je sais, finit Matthew à sa place.

-Comment ça tu sais ?

-Je t'ai entendu au téléphone, tu disais que tu avais un combat de boxe demain soir, expliqua Matt.

-Tu le sais depuis tout ce temps et tu n'as rien dit ?

Matthew secoua la tête et remua lentement ses céréales dans son bol.

-J'avais refusé mais... mais je ne peux pas le rater. Apparemment ce sera vraiment un combat décisif. Crois-moi, j'aimerais au moins mille fois plus rester ici et commander une pizza comme chaque année mais je n'ai pas le choix. Un refus ne sera pas accepté. Je suis désolé Matty, souffla Jack.

-Je comprends papa, répondit l'enfant d'une petite voix en gardant la tête fixée sur son bol.

-On... on le fêtera le soir d'après, ne t'inquiète pas.

Matt hocha la tête. Le soir d'après ça ne serait plus son anniversaire. Il s'apprêtait à passer son premier anniversaire seul sur une liste qui ne cesserait d'augmenter pendant des années.

oOo

Quand son père partit le lendemain soir après l'avoir embrassé et lui avoir préparé de quoi se nourrir, Matt eut un petit pincement au cœur. Il resta planté au milieu du couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte se refermer derrière son paternel.

Il était seul. Il avait onze ans et il était seul pour son anniversaire. Il se décida enfin à bouger au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une éternité et il partit se rouler en boule dans son lit pour y déverser sa peine.

Un repas chaud l'attendait dans la cuisine mais il n'avait pas faim. Il ne voulait pas passer la soirée tout seul, et puis tout lui semblait soudainement beaucoup plus fort que d'habitude. Il entendait les bruits des voitures dans la rue plus bas, les disputes des voisins à l'étage supérieur, les aboiements du chien de la voisine d'en face, l'eau qui coulait dans l'appartement d'à côté... il entendait tout ça. Et c'était trop fort, beaucoup trop fort. Tout s'enchaînait et se superposait, c'était insupportable. Matt avait les deux mains collées contre ses oreilles mais ça ne camouflait pas le bruit. _Rien_ n'arrêtait le bruit.

Matt pleura, il pleura pendant de longues minutes. Il avait besoin de faire sortir tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis si longtemps. Il se sentait si mal, il avait la nausée. La tête lui tournait, il voulait s'arracher les oreilles tellement tous les sons devenaient insupportables.

L'enfant resta prostré dans sa chambre pendant de longues minutes, les larmes ruisselant à torrent sur ses joues et les mains ne quittant plus ses oreilles.

Et puis au bout d'un moment Matthew entendit un son familier et rassurant. Le bruit de pas de son père.

Mais c'était impossible, il devait être en train de se battre, il ne pouvait pas être ici, son ouïe lui jouait des tours.

Quand une clef se tourna dans la porte et que l'odeur caractéristique de son paternel emplit l'appartement, Matt comprit qu'il était vraiment là. Qu'il était revenu.

-Matty, Matty, je suis là, le rassura Jack en le serrant contre lui tout en lui caressant la tête. Je suis là, je ne pars pas.

-Papa, renifla Matthew contre sa veste.

-J'ai fait demi-tour sur le chemin. Ils se débrouilleront sans moi. Je ne pouvais pas me résigner à te laisser seul ici pour ton anniversaire. Je ne pouvais pas.

-Merci, chuchota l'enfant.

Jack continua à le rassurer pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'ils ne décident d'aller manger ensemble.

-J'ai pris une pizza sur le chemin, j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plus plaisir qu'un plat réchauffé, annonça son père en posant un carton sur la table.

Matt sourit, un petit sourire joyeux et soulagé. Son père ne regrettait pas de ne pas être aller faire son combat de boxe. Il avait dû éteindre son téléphone pour ne plus recevoir les appels du club, il avait intérêt à trouver une bonne excuse pour justifier son absence. Mais dans le cas présent, il s'en fichait complètement. Il passait un bon moment avec son fils et vu l'état dans lequel il l'avait trouvé, il n'était pas mécontent d'être revenu.

-Bon alors, t'as bien mangé mon Matty ?

Matt hocha frénétiquement la tête, un morceau de pizza toujours dans la bouche.

-J'espère qu'il te reste une place parce que je t'ai apporté ton gâteau préféré ! Annonça Jack en partant chercher une boîte contenant un petit gâteau à la poire et au chocolat.

-Celui à la poire et au chocolat ! T'es génial papa ! S'écria Matt en sautant au cou de son père.

Ce dernier sourit et serra son fils contre lui. La joie de son fils constituait son bonheur tout entier et ce n'était pas prêt de changer.

* * *

Et c'est tout pour ce prompt ! Celui de demain sera sur le thème : Etoiles. A demain !


	6. Une nuit étoilée

_Un Noël aux couleurs des Avengers_

 _Disclaimer :_ Daredevil et les Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas (ô désespoir !)

 _Rating :_ K+

 _Pairing :_ Matt/Clint

 _Crossover :_ Avengers  & Daredevil

 **Day 6: Stars** (étoiles)

Helloooooo ! Sixième prompt de Noël ! Légèrement (trèèès légèrement :D) fluffy sur les bords! Bah quoi? Ça fait du bien de temps en temps ! Bonne lectureeee

* * *

 _Christmas prompt 6_

 _Une nuit étoilée_

Matt était perché sur un toit, comme à son habitude. Il écoutait. Il vérifiait que tout allait bien dans Hell's Kitchen, il se tenait près à bondir d'une minute à l'autre pour faire appliquer la justice dans la ville.

Il avait l'impression que tout devenait pire pendant la période de Noël. Entre les vols, les agressions et les meurtres, il y avait de quoi faire.

Mais ce soir c'était différent, tout était calme. La ville paraissait endormie, Daredevil entendait juste le bruit régulier des voitures dans la rue plus bas, les discussions qui allaient bon train dans les appartements et les maisons et le bruit de pas qui se dirigeait vers lui.

-Clint, sourit-il en se retournant pour lui faire face.

-Suis venu te tenir compagnie, annonça l'autre en s'installant sur le sol du toit.

-Comment tu as su que j'étais ici ?

-Je sais toujours où tu es, Matty, c'est le talent.

-C'est surtout flippant, en fait, ricana Daredevil en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Hawkeye haussa les épaules.

-Je m'inquiétais pour toi.

Matt se tourna vers lui, il fronça les sourcils même si Clint ne pouvait pas le voir à cause de son masque.

-J'ai toujours peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose quand tu sors la nuit, ajouta l'archer en basculant en arrière pour s'allonger sur le sol, les bras derrière la tête.

-Je vais bien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Foggy remplit déjà bien assez ce job à mon goût.

-Foggy a raison. Je... T'es tout seul. C'est pas rassurant, c'est tout. Quand je sors pour combattre il y a toujours quelqu'un avec moi. En général je suis avec tous les Avengers, où on reste deux par deux, mais je suis pas tout seul.

-Je me débrouille très bien comme ça, je t'assure. Ça fait des années et je suis toujours pas mort, si ça peut te rassurer.

-Ça me rassure pas, souffla l'autre. Franchement, je sais pas comment Foggy fait. Ça fait... un moment qu'il supporte ça. Moi ça fait juste quelques mois.

-Il faut pas que tu t'inquiètes, je t'assure, répondit Matt qui s'allongea à ses côtés.

-J'aimerais ne pas avoir à m'inquiéter mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je tiens à toi Matt, vraiment.

Daredevil se figea. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas entendu cette phrase là sortir de la bouche d'une autre personne que son meilleur ami.

Clint posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra légèrement. Matthew ne fit rien pour empêcher ce rapprochement ou pour écarter Hawkeye. Il se contenta de se détendre sous le contact et de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'au moment présent.

Il n'avait pas envie de penser au fait que tout ceci n'était peut-être qu'éphémère. Un jour Clint se rendrait compte de comment il était vraiment. Il se rendrait compte qu'il n'était pas une bonne personne, qu'il faisait fuir tous les gens qui l'entouraient, qu'il avait du mal à exprimer ses sentiments et qu'il avait une grosse tendance à fuir les problèmes et les gens qui semblaient lui accorder un tant soit peu d'amour et d'affection.

Clint se releva soudainement et approcha ses mains de son visage.

-Je peux ? Demanda-t-il, les mains suspendues en l'air.

Matt hocha lentement la tête. L'archer lui retira son masque et le posa à côté d'eux avant de reprendre sa position initiale.

-Matt ?

-Hmm ?

-C'est une nuit d'étoiles filantes aujourd'hui, commença Clint. C'est Tony qui m'a dit ça tout à l'heure. Je voulais les regarder en étant à tes côtés.

-T'as pas vraiment choisi la bonne personne, ricana Matthew.

-Je pense que si, répondit l'autre, un sourire aux lèvres. J'ai toujours voulu faire ça avec quelqu'un, je sais c'est débile mais... Quand j'ai regardé le ciel de la Tour tout à l'heure, je me suis dit qu'il fallait absolument que je vienne te voir.

Matt tourna sa tête vers lui. Il sourit légèrement.

-Moi qui pensais que tu étais venu vérifier que je n'étais pas mort, ricana-t-il.

-Oui, ça faisait parti des raisons, répondit Clint en souriant à son tour.

Daredevil sourit et cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui prit la main du blond dans la sienne. Hawkeye serra légèrement ses doigts. La chaleur qui émanait de l'homme était vraiment réconfortante.

-Alors, elles sont comment ces étoiles ?

oOo

Quand Clint rentra à la Tour cette nuit-là, Tony l'attendait planté au milieu du salon, une tasse de café dans la main. Hawkeye soupira, il n'était pas près d'aller se coucher.

-Alors, c'était comment ? Lui demanda son ami en s'installant sur un des tabourets du bar.

-A ton avis ? Sourit l'archer en partant se chercher un verre de jus de fruit.

-Bah justement, si je te demande c'est que je sais pas, renchérit l'autre en tapotant ses doigts sur le bar.

-Tu vas pas me lâcher, hein ? Souffla le blond en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Nope. Je compte bien te harceler chaque jour jusqu'à ta mort, sourit narquoisement Tony en buvant une gorgée de son café.

-Tu m'épuises, tu le sais ça ?

-Oui, mais ça répond pas à ma question.

-C'était cool.

-C'est tout ?

-Non.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel et jeta un morceau de sucre sur l'archer.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? S'exclama Clint, le sucre dans les mains.

-Bah quoi ? Je te nourris et tu râles. C'est pas très gentil.

Hawkeye fronça les sourcils et lui renvoya le morceau de sucre qui... tomba pile dans sa tasse de café -qui éclaboussa légèrement le milliardaire, soit dit en passant-

-J'avais oublié à quel point tu visais bien, soupira l'autre en remuant son breuvage avec sa cuillère. Plus c'est sucré mieux c'est.

L'archer secoua la tête et s'allongea à moitié sur la surface du bar.

-Bois du café, ça ira mieux, lui conseilla Stark en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Non merci, pas si je compte un jour aller me coucher.

-Dormir est une perte de temps.

-Dormir est essentiel, répondit Clint en étouffant un baillement.

Iron Man haussa les épaules et finit de boire son café, le reposant sur la table dans un bruit sourd.

-Pas pour moi.

-Si tu le dis. En tout cas moi je vais me coucher, à demain Tony.

-'Nuit Clint.

oOo

Le lendemain, quand Clint débarqua au cabinet avec deux tasses de café dans les mains, Foggy lui sauta pratiquement dessus pour en prendre une.

-Euh... c'était pour Matt à la base, fit-il remarquer.

-Oui bah désolé mais le café de Karen est pas terrible, répondit-il en chuchotant.

-C'est pas une raison pour piquer le mien !

-Oh que si, ça en est une bonne !

Le meilleur ami de Daredevil repartit s'installer à son bureau avec sa tasse de café dans les mains. Il la fixait comme si c'était le Saint Graal.

Hawkeye soupira et partit s'exiler dans le bureau de Matt, une seule et unique tasse en sa possession.

-Hey ! Sourit Matthew quand il entra.

-Salut ! Tu pourras remercier ton meilleur ami, il a piqué la tasse de café que je t'avais acheté.

-Ça m'étonne pas de Foggy, il faut éviter de se pointer au cabinet avec du café si tu veux pas qu'on te le pique.

-J'ai cru comprendre que celui que fait Karen est assez mauvais.

-J'aurais pas dit mieux, soupira Matt en s'installant plus confortablement dans sa chaise.

Clint s'approcha de lui et posa la tasse de café sur son bureau.

-On partage ? Proposa Matthew en la désignant de la main.

-Je dis pas non, je suis en manque total de caféine, je dors à moitié debout.

Daredevil ricana.

-En même temps c'est pas étonnant, on a passé pas mal de temps dehors.

-Bah ouais mais c'est à cause des étoiles ça !

Matt hocha la tête. Bah oui bien entendu, c'était les étoiles.

* * *

Et voilà ! On se retrouve demain avec le thème : patinage/ski/luge


	7. Un week-end à la montagne

_Un Noël aux couleurs des Avengers_

 _Disclaimer :_ Daredevil et les Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas (ô désespoir !)

 _Rating :_ K+

 _Pairing :_ Matt/Clint

 _Crossover :_ Avengers  & Daredevil

 **Day 7: Ice skating/skiing/sledding** (patinage/ski/luge)

Et voilà, je crois qu'on m'a définitivement perdue. Je commence à partir un peu -beaucoup- trop dans le fluffy, il faut que je me calme. Mais Noël me monte à la tête alors veuillez m'excuser pour ce pétage de plomb xD Donc... bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Christmas prompt 7_

 _Un week-end à la montagne_

Les Avengers s'étaient tous réunis dans un petit chalet à la montagne pour profiter de la neige avant les fêtes. Daredevil était également de la partie -bien entendu- puisque Clint avait bien sûr insisté pour qu'il vienne.

Et il était venu. Il regrettait d'ores et déjà ce choix, en fait. Matt ne savait pas bien ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire à la montagne. Ils avaient tous prévu d'aller skier mais il était hors de question qu'il fasse du ski. Il tenait à sa vie, merci bien.

Ils étaient donc tous installés devant la cheminée du chalet, ils buvaient du chocolat chaud -ou un café, pour Tony- et ils étaient en grande discussion pour décider du programme de la journée.

Matthew regrettait _vraiment_ d'être venu. Il avait accepté parce que Hawkeye l'avait presque supplié de le faire mais franchement, il allait passer le week-end assis sur un canapé avec une tasse dans les mains. Il aurait mieux fait de rester à son appartement ou d'aller squatter chez Foggy.

-Bon, du coup, le ski c'est bon pour tout le monde ? Demanda Steve.

Les Avengers acquiescèrent, Matt n'en fit pas de même. Il se contenta de grimacer et de s'enfoncer encore plus dans le canapé, sûrement dans l'espoir de se fondre à l'intérieur et de disparaître. C'était un cauchemar.

-Matt ? Demanda subitement Tony.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui, l'observant d'un air interrogateur.

-Comment dire... je préfère rester ici. J'ai jamais skier et je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, répondit Daredevil en s'empressant de boire une gorgée de son chocolat chaud.

Il y avait pleins d'activités à faire, pleins. Et ils avaient choisi le ski. Ils étaient à la montagne donc c'était légèrement logique mais Matt ne s'en réjouissait pas vraiment. En tout cas, il était sûr d'une chose, ils pourraient faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient, il ne monterait pas sur ces fichus skis. Et puis, il y avait aussi l'épreuve du tire-fesse et du télésiège. Alors non merci, il en était hors de question. Daredevil préférait encore passer la journée à ne rien faire, il trouverait bien de quoi s'occuper de toute façon.

-Tu vas légèrement t'ennuyer si tu restes ici, lui fit remarquer Natasha.

-Ça vaut mieux que partir skier, je t'assure, répondit le brun.

Pour le coup, le diable de Hell's Kitchen se sentait vraiment de trop. Il n'était absolument pas dans son élément et il avait juste envie de repartir sur le champ.

Ça avait été une _très_ , _très_ mauvaise idée.

-Je reste avec lui, dit soudainement Clint.

-Je peux rester tout seul, t'inquiètes pas, répondit Matt. Va skier avec les autres.

-Je t'ai fait venir ici alors non, certainement pas. Je reste avec toi et tu n'as rien à dire, finit-il dans un sourire.

-Ne surtout pas contredire Barton, chuchota sans chuchoter -c'était un concept- Tony.

Il reçut un regard noir de la part d'Hawkeye et ne rajouta rien, un petit sourire victorieux planté sur le visage.

oOo

Quelques minutes plus tard, toute l'équipe -sauf Matt et Clint- était partie skier et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent donc seuls au chalet.

Matthew était toujours avec sa tasse de chocolat chaud entre les mains, bien installé contre l'archer avec la chaleur apaisante du feu de cheminée à côté. Cette journée n'allait pas être si terrible après tout.

-Habille-toi, Matty, j'ai prévu un truc pour aujourd'hui, annonça soudainement Hawkeye en se levant.

Il avait parlé trop vite. Daredevil craignait la suite.

-Me dis pas que tu avais planifié un truc depuis le début et que tu n'as jamais voulu aller faire du ski avec les autres, souffla l'avocat.

-Ok, je te le dirai pas alors, sourit l'autre.

Matt avala sa dernière gorgée de chocolat et soupira.

-Tu as prévu quoi ?

-C'est une surprise ! Je te conseille juste de t'habiller chaudement.

-J'espère pour toi que tu ne comptes pas m'amener skier parce qu'autant te prévenir tout de suite : la réponse est non.

-Nope, on va pas skier, on va faire un truc encore plus fun, tu vas adorer ! S'enthousiasma Clint en enfilant son écharpe et son manteau.

Daredevil ne flairait pas de mensonge mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter encore davantage. Il décida d'accorder tout de même le bénéfice du doute à l'archer et il s'extirpa du canapé à son tour pour mettre son manteau, son écharpe et son bonnet à son tour. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

oOo

-Tu m'expliques ce qu'on fait ici ? Demanda Matthew quand ils arrivèrent en haut de ce qu'il semblait être une piste de ski.

-Patiente encore cinq petites minutes, tu vas voir, sourit l'autre.

Hawkeye prit Daredevil par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite. L'inquiétude de ce dernier s'amplifiait à chaque minute. Il redoutait vraiment la suite.

-On peut peut-être retourner au chalet ? Proposa Matt. Il caille dehors.

-Pas encore, fais-moi confiance, ça va te plaire !

L'avocat grogna mais ne rajouta rien. L'archer avait peut-être prévu quelque chose de bien, tout compte fait. Il espérait juste qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien.

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux hommes arrivèrent devant ce qui s'apparentait à un stand. Toutes sortes de choses en rapport avec les ''activités d'hiver'' étaient en vente ou à louer.

-Une luge s'il-vous-plaît, demanda Clint à l'homme qui s'occupait de la boutique.

A côté de lui, Matt se figea. De la luge ? Est-ce qu'il était sérieux ? Il sentait la catastrophe arriver. Bon sang mais de la luge... Il n'allait pas survivre à cette épreuve.

oOo

-Clint... tu te fiches de moi, là ?

-Pas du tout. La luge c'est trop cool ! On va s'éclater ! S'exclama le blond. Tu regretteras pas, tu verras.

-Je regrette déjà.

Hawkeye leva les yeux au ciel.

-Mais non, enfin, tout le monde adore la luge ! C'est encore mieux que le ski. Et on peut en faire à deux, tu vois. Rien ne pourra t'arriver, je serai là, le rassura-t-il en lui serrant légèrement la main.

Daredevil fit la moue. Certes, au moins il ne serait pas seul sur ce fichu engin mais il avait peur de finir par terre, ou d'être expulsé en cours de route et de perdre Clint. Il savait que tous ses sens seraient en éveil et qu'il serait complètement dépaysé au beau milieu de la piste, avec de la neige à perte de vue.

-Je suis pas très rassuré.

-Je suis là. Ça va être génial, je t'assure. Je te tiendrai, y a aucun risque, lui promit Hawkeye.

Matthew hocha lentement la tête. Il espérait que le blond ne se trompait pas. Il n'avait aucun réseau sur son téléphone pour appeler quelqu'un en cas de problème et c'était tout sauf rassurant. Il décida tout de même de faire confiance à l'archer.

Clint le guida jusqu'à la luge pour l'aider à s'installer dessus, il s'assit ensuite à l'arrière et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Matt pour le maintenir contre lui.

-Prêt ?

Matthew hocha la tête. Il était prêt sans l'être, à vrai dire, mais il n'avait plus trop le choix.

Hawkeye fit basculer la luge sur la piste et les deux hommes la dévalèrent à toute vitesse. L'archer prenait bien soin de garder Matt contre lui et il riait aux éclats. Des étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux, il avait l'impression de faire un voyage dans le temps et d'être un mini-Clint de six ans à nouveau, dévalant la colline du village avec son père. C'était jouissif.

-Tout va bien, Matty ? Lui demanda-t-il en se penchant légèrement en avant pour voir son visage.

-Je crois, oui, répondit l'autre.

La sensation n'était pas désagréable. Le vent fouettait son visage, le blond était contre lui et l'adrénaline emplissait son corps de toutes parts. C'était moins pire que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Il aimait plutôt bien, tout compte fait.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite en bas de la piste et Clint se leva pour aider Daredevil à quitter la luge à son tour.

-Alors, t'as trouvé ça comment ?

-C'était pas mal, en fait, répondit l'autre en souriant.

-On le refait une autre fois ?

Matt hocha la tête.

-Ok c'est parti alors !

oOo

Ça c'était bien passé la première fois, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que ça se passe mal la seconde, pas vrai ?

Les deux hommes étaient de retour en haut de la piste, Hawkeye toujours derrière Daredevil. Ils s'élancèrent sur la luge pour la seconde fois.

Ils étaient arrivés vers le milieu de la piste quand tout ne se passa pas exactement comme prévu. Ils s'étaient penchés un peu trop sur la luge et celle-ci bascula soudainement sans crier gare, éjectant Matt et Clint dans la neige au passage.

Le premier atterrit sur le second et la luge partit un peu plus loin, glissant sur quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda l'archer en observant le visage de Daredevil au-dessus de lui.

-Je crois que c'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, je suis en train de t'écraser.

Clint éclata de rire et fit basculer le brun sous lui.

-C'est pas une raison pour m'écraser à ton tour, grogna Matt.

Le blond sourit et se releva, aidant Matthew à en faire de même au passage en lui attrapant la main.

-La première fois était mieux.

-Effectivement, ricana Daredevil en époussetant ses vêtements.

-On fait un bonhomme de neige, maintenant ? Sourit l'autre en attrapant la main du brun et en l'entraînant à sa suite.

* * *

Et on se retrouve demain, comme d'habitude, pour un OS sur le thème décoration de Noël de la maison/sapin. Ce qui tombe excessivement bien vu que je décore et mets le sapin chez moi demain ! Ça va être une bonne source d'inspiration ! (et je commence à raconter ma vie passionnante)


	8. Le complot des décorations de Noël

_Un Noël aux couleurs des Avengers_

 _Disclaimer :_ Daredevil et les Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas (ô désespoir !)

 _Rating :_ K+

 _Pairing :_ Matt/Clint

 _Crossover :_ Avengers  & Daredevil

 **Day 8: Christmas decoration of the house/tree** (décoration de noël de la maison/sapin)

Et voilà pour le prompt n°8 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Toujours tout mignon, tout drôle ! Je suis trop gentille pendant la période de Noël en vrai x)

* * *

 _Christmas prompt 8_

 _Le complot des décorations de Noël_

Matt était tranquillement chez lui, il était allongé sur son canapé et il somnolait légèrement, écoutant en même temps les bruits de la ville, à l'affût de quelque chose de suspect. Tout était calme ce soir-là, il n'y avait rien à signaler.

Tout était calme jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne frapper à sa porte. Bien entendu, le calme était trop inhabituel. Il grogna à moitié, un sourire planté cependant sur le visage parce qu'il avait bien entendu identifié la personne bien avant qu'elle n'arrive devant sa porte. Il se leva du canapé en s'étirant et partit ouvrir à son visiteur.

-Clint, le salua-t-il en se poussant légèrement pour le laisser entrer.

L'archer ne se fit pas prier et partit déposer de gros sacs et des cartons dans un coin de l'appartement.

-Tu viens t'installer ici ? Ricana Matthew en verrouillant la porte.

-Nope, pas encore. Je suis venu apporter de quoi décorer ton appartement, expliqua Hawkeye en souriant.

Matt souffla. Et voilà qu'il allait recommencer avec son obsession pour les décorations de Noël. Décorer la Tour ne lui avait donc pas suffit ?

-J'ai pas besoin de décorations, Clint.

-Tout le monde a besoin de décorations pour Noël !

-Pas quand on est aveugle.

-Donc une partie de la population serait obligée de se priver de la magie de Noël ? S'insurgea le blond.

-Clint... ça sert à rien de décorer mon appart' si je peux même pas voir les décorations.

-Ça sert pour tes invités. Et puis pour toi-aussi, c'est bien de savoir que l'endroit où on habite est décoré !

-Non, pas pour moi. Je vais me cogner dans tous les objets parce que je serai complètement perdu, je ne saurai pas où les décorations seront et je risque de tout casser, soupira Matthew.

-Pas si on les place à des endroits stratégiques, le contra Clint.

-Tu te compliques la vie pour rien. Et puis il est quelle heure ?

-Hmm... 23h ?

-Ça t'arrive souvent de venir sonner chez les gens à 23h pour décorer leur maison ? Lui demanda Daredevil, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-Euh... c'est la première fois si on ne compte pas toutes les fois où j'ai harcelé Tony pour décorer la Tour. Mais il n'était pas 23h en général donc...

Matt était en pleine overdose de Clint. C'était grave ?

-On peut pas remettre ça à demain ? Je suis épuisé là, soupira Daredevil.

-Ça veut dire que tu acceptes ? Sourit l'autre qui commençait à faire une danse de la joie improvisée dans le salon du justicier.

L'avocat grogna. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça, au juste ? Mais bon au fond, il savait depuis le début qu'il allait accepter. Juste pour faire plaisir à Clint, juste parce que c'était lui. Fallait pas pousser le Matty dans les orties, il n'aurait pas dit oui à n'importe qui. Il aurait même dit non à tous les autres, pour être plus précis.

-Bon... beh du coup je m'installe ici pour la nuit, annonça Hawkeye en se laissant tomber en arrière sur le canapé.

Matt souffla de nouveau et partit dans sa chambre en grommelant, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Il revint avec des couvertures et un oreiller et les balança sur Clint avant de partir se coucher.

-Tout en finesse et délicatesse, sourit l'archer en s'enroulant dans les couvertures. Bonne nuit Matty.

-'Nuit Clint.

oOo

Le lendemain, quand Matt se leva, Clint dormait encore dans le salon. Il se dirigea en silence vers la cuisine pour boire un café mais il se ravisa, il ne voulait pas réveiller l'archer. Il se servit donc un verre de jus d'orange et repartit dans sa chambre aussi doucement qu'à l'aller. Il s'installa dans son lit et porta le verre à sa bouche avant de le rabaisser et de jurer entre ses dents.

-C'est pas vrai, grommela-t-il.

Il entendait le bruit de pas bien caractéristique de Tony dans les escaliers. Il allait le tuer. Si Iron Man avait le culot de lui annoncer qu'il venait lui-aussi décorer son appartement, il allait commettre un meurtre. Et qu'on ne vienne pas le blâmer pour ça : c'était de la légitime défense contre un complot de décoration de Noël. Il était dans ses droits.

Il se déplaça, toujours sans faire de bruit, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée pour la déverrouiller avant que Tony ne toque et qu'il réveille Clint au passage. Il ne manquait plus que ça : un Hawkeye et un Iron Man en pleine forme dans son salon, prêts à refaire la déco de son appartement. Merci mais il passait son tour.

-MAAAAAATT ! S'écria-t-il en rentrant sans y avoir été invité. Je t'ai apporté de quoi décorer ton appart' pour Noël.

Alors que Matthew réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de tuer Tony Stark, Clint émergea de son sommeil et se redressa dans le canapé. Il était tout décoiffé et était encore à moitié endormi.

-En plus de venir me faire chier un samedi matin pour décorer mon appartement avec des décorations que je ne pourrai même pas voir, tu réveilles Clint ! S'écria Daredevil, tourné vers Tony.

-Oups... Ça va Clint, bien dormi ? Le salua Iron Man qui ignora complètement Matt qui ruminait derrière lui.

Hawkeye lui lança un regard noir. Il y avait tout de même mieux comme réveil que de se faire brutalement réveiller par un ''Matty'' tonitruant. Merci bien.

-J'ai apporté un sapin les gars !

Le milliardaire n'avait pas l'air de tenir compte de l'attitude prostrée de Matthew et du regard qui en disait long de Clint.

-Mettez-y un peu d'enthousiasme, enfin ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'un génie, playboy, philanthrope, milliardaire vient sonner à votre porte avec un sapin à la main.

-Encore heureux, souffla Matt en s'appuyant contre le mur derrière lui.

-Tu vas nous la sortir à chaque fois, cette réplique ? Grogna Hawkeye qui se rallongea sur le canapé.

-Je trouve qu'elle sonne bien, répondit Tony avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Matthew se figea soudainement. On toqua à la porte pour la troisième fois en deux jours. C'était une blague là, n'est-ce pas ?

-Va ouvrir avant que je ne tue quelqu'un, grommela Daredevil en se tournant vers Tony.

Il partit ensuite s'installer sur le canapé avec Hawkeye, les jambes de ce dernier contre son dos.

-C'est toi qui leur a dit de venir ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Je t'assure que non ! J'ai juste dit à Tony que je venais ici pour décorer ton appart' hier soir. Il a paru amusé mais il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il allait venir, expliqua Clint en soupirant.

Ce fut donc au tour de Steve et de Bruce de pénétrer dans le salon de Matt. Bon sang, si ses voisins avaient la bonne idée de sortir à ce moment-là et de jeter un coup d'œil dans son appartement... Ils feraient très certainement une crise cardiaque. Il n'y avait pas moins de quatre Avengers qui squattaient son salon. C'était parfaitement normal comme situation.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! S'exclama Steve qui déposa un carton avec ceux que Clint et Tony avaient déjà apportés. J'ai amené de quoi décorer le sapin.

-J'ai pris quelques guirlandes, ajouta Hulk en posant à son tour son butin.

-C'est un putain de complot, c'est pas possible là. Tuez-moi s'il-vous-plaît, grogna Matthew en se laissant tomber en arrière, écrasant d'autant plus les jambes de Clint au passage.

Il ne manquait plus que Thor et Natasha et c'était la totale.

-Ne me dites pas que les deux autres vont aussi se ramener ?

Tony se tourna vers Steve qui se tourna à son tour vers Bruce qui se tourna vers Clint. Les quatre Avengers grimacèrent.

-Ok, je vois, souffla Matt.

Et effectivement, à peine deux minutes plus tard, Black Widow et le dieu du Tonnerre arrivèrent à leur tour avec de nouveaux sacs dans les mains.

-Je crois que je vais retourner me coucher, grommela Matthew.

-Ah non, tu dois rester ici pour mettre les décorations de votre chère fête de terriens dans ta petite maison, lui dit Thor.

-Vous croyez pas que vous avez apporté un peu beaucoup trop de choses ?

-Il n'y en a jamais trop, c'est Noël ! S'exclama Tony.

-Non mais depuis quand tu te montres aussi enthousiaste pour mettre des décorations de Noël ? Demanda Natasha. Tu râles toujours quand Clint décore la Tour.

Iron Man haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

-Bon on attaque? Demanda Steve qui commençait à sortir toutes les décorations.

Natasha s'enfuit et partit s'asseoir sur le bar de la cuisine. Il était absolument hors de question qu'elle participe à cette activité. Très peu pour elle, merci bien.

Matthew était en état de désespoir avancé dans le canapé, il était à moitié allongé sur un Hawkeye qui essayait de le convaincre d'aller rejoindre les autres pour décorer.

L'avocat finit par accepter et se laissa guider par Clint qui l'amena jusqu'au sapin de Noël.

Les Avengers et Daredevil avaient déjà bien avancé dans les décorations quand on toqua de nouveau à la porte.

Toute la ville s'était apparemment donnée le mot pour venir décorer son appartement. Matt grommela et partit ouvrir. C'était au tour de Foggy de venir participer aux festivités.

-Matt ! Je t'ai acheté la même guirlande que celle que j'ai acheté pour le cabinet, sourit son meilleur ami.

Matthew n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour refermer la porte sur le nez de Franklin.

* * *

Et voilà ! on se retrouve demain pour un prompt sur le thème : Nuit d'ivresse.


	9. Noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool

_Un Noël aux couleurs des Avengers_

 _Disclaimer :_ Daredevil et les Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas (ô désespoir !)

 _Rating :_ K+

 _Pairing :_ Matt/Clint

 _Crossover :_ Avengers  & Daredevil

 **Day 9: Drunken night** (nuit d'ivresse)

Bon, ce prompt m'a vraiment inspirée mais je me suis moi-même brisée le coeur en l'écrivant x) Ça changement légèrement du fluffy présent dans les deux derniers OS (ou plus idk xD). Enfin ça reste fluffy mais du fluffy triste, bref je me comprends. Vous comprendrez en lisant !

* * *

 _Christmas prompt 9_

 _Noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool_

Quand Clint arriva chez Matt ce soir-là, il était complètement dévasté. Il avait les yeux rougis et des cernes énormes, il faisait peine à voir. Il passa devant Matthew en le voyant à peine et partit s'affaler dans le canapé.

-Matt... s'il-te-plaît, dis-moi que tu as quelque chose à boire. Quelque chose de fort.

Daredevil hocha la tête et partit chercher quelques bouteilles qui traînaient dans ses placards. Il ne savait pas exactement lesquelles il avait pris mais à en juger par la forme il y avait au moins une bouteille de whisky et de vodka. Pour le reste il était moins sûr. Tant pis, ça ferait l'affaire.

Il les posa sur la table basse ainsi que deux verres et se tourna vers l'archer.

-Clint, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Pas envie d'en parler, grogna l'autre en se servant un verre de vodka qu'il avala en une gorgée.

Matt hocha la tête. Soit, il n'avait pas envie d'en parler alors qui était-il pour le forcer à le faire ? Il se contenta de se servir un verre contenant le même breuvage que le blond et il attendit que l'autre dise quelque chose. Bien entendu, il ne prononça pas un mot.

-Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire exactement pourquoi tu es dans cet état mais je veux juste m'assurer que...

-Je vais bien, tout le monde va bien. C'est... Je t'assure Matt, je préfère ne pas en parler. Je suis désolé de débarquer comme ça chez toi à une heure aussi tardive mais tu es la première personne à qui j'ai pensé donc...

Matthew hocha de nouveau la tête, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi sourire mais il était juste content de voir que quand ça n'allait pas, Hawkeye venait le voir lui en priorité.

Clint se resservit un autre verre, qu'il avala avec autant de rapidité que le précédent. Puis un troisième, et un quatrième.

-Clint, arrête de boire, le stoppa Daredevil en attrapant son poignet et en reposant le verre sur la table.

-Je vais pas bien, Matty. J'ai besoin de boire.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'est pas bien qu'on a forcément besoin de se bourrer la gueule, le contra le brun.

-J'ai besoin de penser à autre chose, de me changer les idées, tu vois ? Regarde, ça va déjà mieux, sourit Hawkeye.

-Tu penses que ça va mieux. Je t'assure, ça ne va pas mieux. Ça va être pire dans pas longtemps si tu ne t'arrêtes pas.

L'archer haussa les épaules, il s'en fichait pas mal, dans l'état actuel des choses. Il avait juste envie de se pendre une bonne cuite, de s'endormir en ne pensant pas à ses problèmes et de se réveiller en pleine forme. Il ne demandait rien de plus.

Il avait juste besoin de boire.

Daredevil fronça les sourcils quand Clint récupéra son verre malgré sa mise en garde. Ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun impact sur l'homme à ses côtés.

-Clint... peu importe ce qu'il t'arrive, l'alcool ne va pas arranger tes soucis, je t'assure, lui dit Matthew en posant une main réconfortante sur sa cuisse. Je suis là tu sais, si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. Je bouge pas.

Hawkeye hocha la tête, il savait tout ça. Il le savait mais ça ne suffisait pas. L'alcool ne suffisait pas non plus. Mais ça suffisait à lui faire croire que ça suffisait, c'était ce qui lui importait.

oOo

Clint avait déjà fini une bouteille et demie à lui tout seul quand Matt décida qu'il allait trop loin. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un mouvement, il embarqua le reste des bouteilles et malgré les protestations d'un Hawkeye complètement bourré, il alla les ranger dans le placard.

-Je pense que tu as assez bu pour ce soir.

-Non je suis pas assez bourré pour aller mieux, Matty, grogna Clint en s'enfonçant dans le canapé, une main posé sur son front. Putain, je me sens pas bien.

Matthew grogna.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais, souffla-t-il en revenant près de lui.

Clint le regarda avec des yeux vitreux. Il baissa son regard un peu plus bas, observant les contours de ses lèvres. Il était vraiment tenté de l'embrasser. Quand Daredevil sentit son regard insistant, il se recula légèrement. Il était absolument hors de question qu'il embrasse l'archer pour la première fois alors qu'il était à la limite du coma éthylique. Il passait son tour.

Le blond grogna quand il le vit s'éloigner de lui. Sa frustration ne dura pas bien longtemps. Il porta subitement sa main à sa bouche et partit en courant en direction des toilettes. Matt qui avait senti le coup venir s'élança à sa suite.

Hawkeye rejeta tout ce qu'il avait bu dans la cuvette des WC, Daredevil était accroupi à côté de lui et lui passait une main réconfortante dans le dos. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver pour que Clint se mette intentionnellement dans cet état ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais il était bien décidé à le découvrir.

Matthew aida le blond à se relever et l'aida à s'allonger dans le lit. Il partit lui chercher un verre d'eau et le posa à côté de lui, sur la table de chevet.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Non, soupira Clint.

L'avocat secoua la tête. Il l'avait prévenu... Malgré tout, il s'inquiétait vraiment pour Hawkeye, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

-Essaie de dormir un peu, je vais m'installer sur le canapé.

-Non, le retint le blond en attrapant son poignet. S'il-te-plaît. Je... je veux pas dormir tout seul.

Matt prit quelques secondes pour peser le pour et le contre. Il finit par se décider et s'installa de l'autre côté du lit. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Clint seul dans cet état.

-Matty ? Commença l'archer.

-Oui ?

-Je... Je vais vraiment pas bien en ce moment. Je me sens tellement ridicule là, si tu savais. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. Je suis nul, je sais même pas pourquoi tu continues à t'intéresser à moi.

-Clint, arrête. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, on en reparlera demain quand tu iras mieux.

-Non, je veux pas en parler demain, si je ne le fais pas maintenant je sais que je ne le ferais pas quand je n'aurais plus d'alcool dans le sang.

Matt hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas faux, mais le blond n'avait pas les idées claires, peu importe ce qu'il était sur le point de lui dire, il savait que ce serait amplifié par l'alcool et il n'aimait pas du tout cette idée.

-Écoute, tu voulais savoir pourquoi ça n'allait pas tout à l'heure ? Je vais te le dire. Je ne veux pas que tu tiennes à moi, enfin si, bien sûr, je veux que tu tiennes à moi mais c'est égoïste de ma part. Je n'apporte que de la souffrance à ceux qui veulent bien m'accorder un peu d'importance. Je ne mérite pas qu'on s'intéresse à moi, tu vois ?

Matt secoua la tête, il voulut parler mais Hawkeye l'en empêcha.

-Non écoute moi d'abord. Je me sens tellement nul, je suis là en train de me plaindre alors que tu as sûrement bien d'autres choses plus importantes à penser et... Mais je ne savais pas à qui en parler. Au début je voulais juste boire et oublier à quel point je me sentais mal mais maintenant j'ai besoin de parler de tout ça alors que je sais que je vais regretter demain. Enfin... je vais regretter si je m'en souviens en tout cas. Regarde, je suis déjà en train de t'apporter des problèmes. Je viens te faire chier en pleine nuit parce que ça ne va pas. C'est pas une preuve suffisante ça ?

-Clint je t'arrête tout de suite. Je refuse que tu parles de toi comme ça, Daredevil se redressa dans le lit. Tu n'es absolument pas nul et ce n'est certainement pas toi qui va décider si je dois tenir à toi à ma place. Et il fallait y penser avant parce que c'est trop tard. Tu es important pour moi, que tu le veuilles ou non.

L'archer releva la tête. Ses yeux commençaient à être légèrement humides, il essayait de se retenir de pleurer de toutes ses forces. Il n'avait pas envie de se ridiculiser encore plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

-Tu... je... Tu ne devrais pas. Tu finiras par le regretter, chuchota Clint en se recroquevillant dans un coin du lit.

Matt se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux.

-Clint, je ne le regretterai pas, d'accord ?

L'archer hocha légèrement la tête et se blottit contre l'avocat. Ce dernier éteignit la lumière et Hawkeye pleura en silence contre son torse. Au fond, il savait que Matthew était conscient des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, mais il ne disait rien. Il gardait le silence et se contentait de caresser ses cheveux dans un geste rassurant. L'archer finit par s'endormir, bercé par les paroles murmurées par Matt contre son oreille.

* * *

Et voilàààà ! à demain pour un prompt sur le thème : gueule de bois.


	10. Les méandres de l'alcool

_Un Noël aux couleurs des Avengers_

 _Disclaimer :_ Daredevil et les Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas (ô désespoir !)

 _Rating :_ K+

 _Pairing :_ Matt/Clint

 _Crossover :_ Avengers  & Daredevil

 **Day 10: Hangover** (gueule de bois)

Bon j'ai bien cru que j'allais pas réussir à le poster celui-là x) je l'ai écrit en voiture ce matin et j'ai dû me connecter avec le réseau de l'ipad de mon père pour pouvoir le publier ! enfin bon, c'est chose faite ! Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 _Christmas prompt 10_

 _Une journée après les méandres de l'alcool_

Le lendemain, quand Clint se réveilla sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal et il grogna en essayant de se redresser dans le lit. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était entouré par les bras de quelqu'un. Il sursauta et mit quelques secondes avant de se rappeler de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il était dans l'appartement de Matt, dans le lit de Matt et dans les bras de Matt. Il se figea et essaya de se remémorer les détails de la nuit précédente. Quelques souvenirs lui revenaient par bribes, il se souvenait avoir bu, beaucoup. Mais il ne savait pas comment il avait atterri dans le lit de Daredevil. Ils étaient tous deux habillés donc c'était déjà un bon point : il ne se serait pas pardonné d'avoir embrassé ou couché avec Matthew alors qu'il était bourré et non conscient de ses actes.

L'homme derrière lui était toujours endormi, Hawkeye eut un mal fou à s'extirper du lit et à quitter la chambre sans le réveiller. Matthew grommela et bougea légèrement dans son sommeil. L'archer partit dans la cuisine et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Il ne supportait pas ne pas le savoir. Il avait terriblement peur d'avoir merdé et d'avoir parlé un peu trop avec Matt de sujets qui n'avaient pas à être abordés alors qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il disait.

Il soupira. Au final, il ne savait pas s'il fallait mieux qu'il sache ou qu'il ne sache pas. Il détestait rester dans l'ignorance mais il avait peur de ce qu'il allait apprendre si jamais il demandait au diable de Hell's Kitchen de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il se prépara un café et partit s'asseoir sur le canapé. Tout lui revint d'un coup. Il avait vomi, Matt l'avait couché et il avait un peu trop parlé. Il posa sa tasse et enfoui son visage entre ses mains. Bon sang, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait ça ?

Il était mort. Matthew n'allait plus jamais le considérer de la même façon, il avait complètement merdé. Clint se détestait tellement à présent.

Hawkeye ne savait pas s'il valait mieux qu'il s'enfuit et qu'il retourne à la Tour pour éviter d'avoir à discuter de tout ça avec Matt ou s'il devait sagement attendre qu'il se réveille et devoir affronter sa réaction. Il était complètement ridicule.

Il choisit la solution de facilité, il laissa un message vocal à l'avocat pour lui faire savoir qu'il était parti et qu'il était désolé pour la soirée merdique qu'il lui avait fait passer et il quitta l'appartement.

Il devait absolument voir Tony pour lui parler.

oOo

Quand Clint arriva à la Tour, il partit directement chercher Tony. Il demanda à Jarvis de lui indiquer l'endroit où il se trouvait, il atterrit donc dans le laboratoire d'Iron Man. Ce dernier était en train de fabriquer un nouveau robot. Tony releva la tête quand il vit Hawkeye s'approcher de lui.

-Tu tires une de ces têtes, remarqua Stark. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-J'ai complètement merdé, Tony, soupira Clint.

-Matt ?

-Matt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Souffla l'homme de fer.

-Il est possible que j'ai légèrement trop bu hier soir chez lui, que j'ai vomi, que j'ai failli l'embrasser, que je lui ai dit... pas mal de trucs et qu'on ait dormi ensemble.

Tony posa ses outils sur la table, s'approcha de l'archer et lui frappa l'arrière du crâne.

-Aïe !

-C'était mérité, se justifia Iron Man en retournant à son plan de travail. Laisse-moi deviner... tu es parti avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Le blond hocha la tête.

-Alors en plus de complètement merder cette nuit tu merdes aussi ce matin.

-Je pouvais pas attendre qu'il se lève et... je voulais pas le voir mettre de la distance entre nous.

-Clint, vous avez dormi ensemble. Tu crois pas que s'il t'en voulait vraiment il aurait dormi ailleurs ?

Hawkeye haussa les épaules, il n'était plus sûr de rien.

-Tu lui as dit quoi exactement hier soir ? Lui demanda Tony.

L'archer grogna, c'était déjà bien assez dur pour lui pour qu'en plus il doive redire à haute voix ce qu'il avait dit à Matt le soir précédent.

-Clint, si tu veux que je t'aide il faut bien que je sache. C'est bien pour ça que tu viens m'en parler, non ?

-Je lui ai dit qu'il devait éviter de s'attacher à moi parce que je faisais souffrir toutes les personnes proches de moi, que je ne méritais pas qu'il m'accorde de l'importance, que j'étais nul, une mauvaise personne et etc.

Iron Man reposa ses outils pour la seconde fois et frappa une nouvelle fois le crâne de l'archer.

-T'as pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche !

-Clint, tu es une bonne personne. On tient tous à toi alors il faut que tu apprennes à faire confiance aux gens.

Le blond hocha la tête, il avait du mal à croire Tony même s'il en avait très envie. Il ne savait plus trop où il en était.

-Matthew ne perdrait pas son temps avec toi s'il pensait que tu étais une mauvaise personne. Il faut que tu comprennes et que tu acceptes ça. Je sais que je suis mal placé pour parler de sentiments et pour donner des conseils mais tu devrais vraiment arrêter de te poser des questions avec lui et laisser faire les choses. Vous méritez tous les deux d'être heureux, ok ?

-Merci, Tony, souffla Clint, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Y a pas de quoi. Alors maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de déguerpir et d'aller voir Matt pour mettre les choses au clair.

-Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, annonça Daredevil qui pénétra dans la pièce.

Le milliardaire écarquilla les yeux, il sortait d'où lui ?

-Bon bah je vous laisse alors, dit Iron Man en quittant la pièce.

Il grommela un petit 'Et Jarvis m'a même pas prévenu qu'il arrivait' en sortant et il ferma la porte.

-Clint, écoute, il n'y a aucun problème pour hier soir, ça arrive à tout le monde, commença Matt.

-Je suis tellement désolé, j'étais tellement ridicule, soupira l'archer.

-Tu n'étais pas ridicule, ça m'a juste fait mal au cœur de te voir comme ça, tu es une personne formidable, je le pense vraiment.

Clint sourit légèrement. Daredevil était vraiment adorable, il avait de la chance d'avoir rencontré une personne comme ça. Au fond, il était vraiment bien entouré, il avait juste du mal à accorder sa confiance aux gens et à se laisser complètement aller.

L'avocat s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-On n'en parle plus, d'accord ? Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Hawkeye hocha la tête contre son épaule.

oOo

Clint passa une bonne partie de l'après-midi à comater dans son lit. Il détestait avoir la gueule de bois. Tony lui avait donné une aspirine, heureusement, il n'aurait pas survécu sinon. Il avait un peu dormi et ça l'avait complètement requinqué, il se sentait beaucoup mieux désormais.

Il se leva et décida d'aller voir Matthew au cabinet. Il passa acheter du café, trois cette fois-ci, il avait fini par comprendre comment fonctionnait Foggy. Ce dernier lui avait volé un café une fois mais pas deux, il en prenait toujours un de plus depuis ce jour-là.

Hawkeye débarqua donc au cabinet avec ses cafés dans les mains, il en déposa un sur le bureau de Franklin en passant et en tendit un à Matt en arrivant dans son bureau.

-Je t'ai pris un cappuccino, pour changer, sourit-il.

-C'est parfait merci, répondit l'autre. Tu es devenu mon livreur de café à titre personnel, ricana-t-il.

-Oui enfin livreur partagé avec Foggy étant donné que je suis obligé de lui en prendre un à chaque fois pour qu'il évite de piquer celui que je t'achète.

-Je crois que je vais lui acheter une machine à café avec du café d'excellente qualité pour Noël, il arrêtera de râler après Karen comme ça, ricana Matthew.

-Même avec tout ça, si c'est elle qui continue de faire le café elle trouvera le moyen de le rendre dégueulasse quand même.

-C'est pas faux, rit Matt.

Hawkeye sourit et s'assit sur le bureau de l'avocat. Il allait encore passer une super après-midi. Ça devenait de plus en plus fréquent ces derniers temps et il ne s'en lassait pas.

* * *

On se retrouve demain pour un prompt sur le thème : soirée film/cinéma/théâtre/concert.


	11. Une soirée de tranquillité (ou pas)

_Un Noël aux couleurs des Avengers_

 _Disclaimer :_ Daredevil et les Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas (ô désespoir !)

 _Rating :_ K+

 _Pairing :_ Matt/Clint

 _Crossover :_ Avengers  & Daredevil

 **Day 11: Movie night/cinema/theater/concert** (soirée film/cinéma/théâtre/concert)

Bonjouuuur ! Voici le prompt 11, qui est arrivé à 23h59 (si c'est pas le talent ça !) J'ai vraiment un problème avec Foggy et le kaki dans cette fic. Je sais absolument pas pourquoi. Enfin... en y repensant peut-être que si au final. Ça doit remonter à un "traumatisme" d'enfance. /!\Attention ! Je suis sur le point de vous raconter ma vie et ce n'est absolument pas intéressant, vous êtes prévenus /!\ En fait, quand j'étais petite, ma mère avait pour habitude de m'habiller régulièrement avec des vêtements de couleur kaki... autant des pantalons que des pulls ou des tee-shirt. Quand j'ai grandi mes goûts se sont affirmés et je me suis rendue compte que j'avais porté des habits que je n'aimais absolument pas pendant des années. Un jour, je rangeais et triais mes habits avec ma tante et j'ai littéralement pété un câble : j'ai viré tous les vêtements que j'avais de couleur kaki. Depuis je n'en ai plus jamais remis un seul de cette couleur. C'est assez... bizarre comme histoire mais je déteste vraiment le kaki XD j'en ai trop porté je crois. Fin bref, du coup Foggy est carrément à l'opposé de moi dans cette fic xD Tout ceci était très intéressant, n'est-ce pas?

Bonne lectuuuuure ! :D

* * *

 _Christmas prompt 11_

 _Une soirée en toute tranquillité (ou pas)_

On était samedi après-midi, Matt se trouvait donc à son appartement quand Clint vint sonner chez lui. Ça devenait de plus en plus fréquent ces derniers temps, ça devenait même rare de passer une journée entière sans lui. Soit l'archer venait squatter au cabinet, soit il passait le voir chez lui, soit il lui demandait de venir à la Tour... Et c'était ça depuis leur rencontre.

-Hey Matty ! Comment tu vas ?

-Super et toi ? Répondit-il dans un sourire.

Le brun s'écarta pour laisser passer Hawkeye. Il partit directement dans la cuisine pour sortir une bouteille de jus de raisin, il commençait à vraiment connaître les goûts de Clint et il en achetait systématiquement depuis qu'il avait appris que le jeune homme en raffolait.

-Je t'en sers un verre, je suppose ? Lui demanda Daredevil en levant la bouteille.

-Yep comme d'hab' steuplaît. Je dois vraiment épuiser ton stock de jus de raisin, j'en bois à chaque fois que je viens.

-Ça m'arrange parce que je n'aime pas ça, sourit Matthew en lui tendant son verre.

-Pourquoi tu en achètes alors ? Demanda l'archer en fronçant les sourcils.

-Parce que c'est ton jus de fruit préféré, répondit l'avocat.

Clint sourit et vint lui embrasser la joue.

-C'est vraiment adorable, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

-Tu pues le raisin, Clint.

L'archer ricana et se recula. Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si le jus de raisin c'était excellent, si?

-On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda Hawkeye en posant son verre vide dans l'évier afin de le nettoyer.

-Hmm, rien ?

-Si ! Je veux qu'on sorte ce soir.

-Pourquoi tu m'as demandé ce qu'on faisait alors ? Ricana le diable de Hell's Kitchen.

-Ça faisait une bonne entrée en scène pour la suite de ma phrase.

-Je vois, sourit l'autre en secouant la tête. Bon, tu as prévu quoi ?

-J'avais pensé à un concert, il y a un groupe de rock qui passe pas loin d'ici.

Matthew grogna. Il détestait les concerts. Tout était beaucoup trop fort, trop bruyant, trop... oppressant.

-Hmm... je préférerais éviter, répondit Matt d'un air contrit. Il y a trop de monde et trop de bruit surtout, je pense pas pouvoir supporter.

-Bon parfait parce que j'avais aussi pensé à autre chose ! Une soirée cinéma, commença l'archer qui ne se démonta pas en entendant le grognement de Matthew. Une soirée cinéma en audiodescription, bien sûr. Ils font une soirée spéciale au cinéma du coin, il y a plusieurs films qui sont proposés alors je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée.

-T'as pensé à tout, en fait, sourit Daredevil. Je suis partant.

oOo

Comme à son habitude, Clint avait prévenu Tony de sa sortie avec Matt. Iron Man avait d'ailleurs trouvé que c'était une excellente idée d'avoir pensé au cinéma en audiodescription. Il avait souhaité une bonne soirée à l'archer, un petit sourire aux lèvres. -petit sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon, si on en croyait Hawkeye-

Le blond était donc reparti à l'appartement de l'avocat pour l'amener au cinéma. Il était tout excité à l'idée d'aller là-bas pour la première fois avec Daredevil, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas cru que ce serait possible.

-Une seconde, j'arrive ! Cria Matt de derrière la porte.

Il était en train de se dépatouiller pour attacher les boutons de sa chemise mais il avait un mal fou à les faire tenir. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient tous ligués contre lui pour lui compliquer la vie. Un véritable complot moi je vous dis -ou la guerre des boutons, si on veut caser une référence-.

L'avocat finit tout de même par ouvrir la porte d'entrée, la moitié des boutons accrochés.

-Matt... tu as fait passer les mauvais boutons dans les mauvais trous, lui fit remarquer Clint. Laisse-moi faire.

Il s'approcha de Daredevil et entreprit de décrocher tous les boutons pour pouvoir les mettre à la bonne place.

-Je fais ça tous les matins et ça ne m'a jamais posé problème et il faut que ça m'arrive ce soir, soupira Matt.

-Il faut acheter des chemises moins compliquées à mettre, ricana Hawkeye.

Matthew hocha la tête.

-Voilà c'est fini, annonça Clint en passant ses mains sur le tissu pour le lisser. Tu es parfait comme ça.

Matt sourit, apparemment il avait choisi les bons habits. Il avait demandé son avis à Foggy mais avait très vite regretté en se rappelant son manque total de goût. A croire que ce dernier ne se limitait pas juste aux guirlandes de Noël. Il avait fini par choisir tout seul en demandant à son meilleur ami de lui sortir les bons vêtements du placard. Il avait croisé les doigts pour que Franklin se limite à son choix et qu'il ne décide pas de lui faire mettre les habits qu'il voulait absolument qu'il porte. -c'est-à-dire une affreuse chemise kaki qu'il lui avait apporté avec un pantalon jaune poussin, parce que selon lui les deux couleurs s'accordaient parfaitement- Il refusait absolument d'enfiler ces fringues. Foggy était bien gentil mais il avait un sérieux problème avec le kaki, et la rime c'est cadeau.

-Clint, je porte bien une chemise blanche avec un pantalon noir, rassure moi ?

-Absolument oui, pourquoi ?

Matt souffla de soulagement. Foggy aurait donc la vie sauve.

-Parce que mon cher Foggy avait décidé de me faire mettre une chemise kaki avec un pantalon jaune. Selon lui ça s'accorde bien ensemble.

-Heureusement que tu ne l'as pas écouté parce que je crois que j'aurais fui là, ricana Clint. Je l'ai jamais vu porter ce genre de fringues, en plus.

-A mon avis il les garde pour les occasions spéciales. J'espère que je ne suis jamais sorti avec lui lorsqu'il portait ces habits, grimaça Daredevil.

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire. Franklin était bien gentil mais entre son obsession pour les guirlandes kaki en sucre d'orge et son manque profond de goût pour les vêtements... il y avait de quoi rigoler.

-On devrait vraiment l'aider à refaire sa garde-robe, je suis sûr qu'il y a des horreurs dedans.

-Je te le fais pas dire, il faudrait qu'on aille ensemble chez lui et que tu regardes discrètement, proposa Matthew.

-Yep ! Ça peut être drôle, j'ai peur d'avance mais bon, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse ! T'imagines... si faut il a repeint ses murs en kaki et tu le sais même pas.

Matt garda le silence, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

-Non quand même, il n'aurait pas... peint son appartement de cette couleur ? S'exclama-t-il.

-Ça m'étonnerait même pas.

Daredevil secoua la tête. Il refusait de penser ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que l'appartement de son meilleur ami était peint en kaki. Ça frôlait légèrement la folie, à ce niveau-là.

-Bon on va finir par rater la séance si on se bouge pas, fit remarquer l'archer en regardant l'heure sur son téléphone.

oOo

Clint et Matt s'installèrent au fond du cinéma, dans une rangée où il n'y avait personne. Le blond tenait un énorme pot de pop-corn sucrés dans les mains. Il aida Matthew à s'installer sur son siège et s'assit à ses côtés.

-Ça va être génial ! S'enthousiasma-t-il. Notre première sortie au cinéma.

Matt lui sourit. Il n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Ça ne pouvait qu'être super quand on était en si bonne compagnie.

Hawkeye passa un bras autour des épaules de l'homme assit à ses côtés et il le rapprocha de lui. Daredevil sourit et soupira de bonheur contre lui. Il prit la main de Clint qui pendait sur son épaule dans la sienne et l'archer la caressa doucement avec son pouce. Il avait la confirmation : cette soirée allait être absolument parfaite.

Ce petit instant de bonheur ne dura guère longtemps quand un petit groupe pénétra dans la salle juste avant le début du film. Un petit groupe qui était, précisons-le, entièrement composé d'Avengers. Il n'en manquait pas un à l'appel.

Clint grogna. Il avait eu raison de se méfier du sourire en coin de Tony plus tôt dans la journée.

Les Avengers vinrent donc les rejoindre dès qu'ils les eurent repéré dans la salle et ils s'assirent à côté d'eux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Grogna de nouveau l'archer.

-On vient voir un film. C'est bien ce qu'on fait au cinéma en général, non ? Sourit Iron Man en posant ses fesses sur le siège à côté de Matthew.

-Vraiment ? Avec la télé que tu as à la Tour tu as quand même besoin de venir au cinéma ?

-Ouaip ! Le film a l'air top.

Clint le fusilla du regard. Il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça.

-Désolée, Matty, on va repasser pour la tranquillité, murmura-t-il dans son oreille. La prochaine fois je prendrai pas la peine de prévenir cet enfoiré de Tony Stark, grogna-t-il d'une voix plus forte.

-Chut, ça commence ! Fut la réponse du milliardaire.

* * *

Et voilàààà pour ce prompt ! j'ai galéré à le poster -le sort s'acharne sur moi- mais il est là à temps xD je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, j'ai dû corriger le chapitre deux fois à cause de ma connexion de merde, m'enfiiin bref ! on se retrouve demain pour un nouveau prompt sur le thème : bataille d'oreiller.


	12. OVNI

_Un Noël aux couleurs des Avengers_

 _Disclaimer :_ Daredevil et les Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas (ô désespoir !)

 _Rating :_ K+

 _Pairing :_ Matt/Clint

 _Crossover :_ Avengers  & Daredevil

 **Day 12: Pillow fighting** (bataille d'oreiller)

Et voilà le douzième prompt ! (ça passe beaucoup trop vite ! on est déjà le 12 décembre bon sang !) Dans 12 jours chez le Réveillon de Noël et dans 13 jours c'est Noooooël ! J'ai trop hâte. Bonne lectuuure

 _Réponse Guest :_ Merci pour tes reviews ! :D Je vois bien ton amour pour Clint, oui xD Mais oui ne t'inquiètes pas, Matty est là pour lui remonter le moral ! Il n'est pas tout seul ! Je suis contente que tu aimes en tout cas, merci encore !

* * *

 _Christmas prompt 12_

 _OVNI_

Ce soir-là, Matt squattait la Tour. Il était rentré du cinéma avec les Avengers -après avoir passé une super soirée, soit dit en passant- et Clint lui avait proposé de dormir là-bas pour éviter qu'il ne rentre seul et pour profiter un peu plus de sa présence, aussi. L'excuse du '' _Je ne veux pas que tu rentres chez toi à cette heure-ci, c'est pas prudent blablabla_ '' n'étant absolument pas valable étant donné que Daredevil passait la plupart de ses nuits à vagabonder sur les toits de Hell's Kitchen. Mais on n'allait pas lui en tenir rigueur : Hawkeye faisait de son mieux.

Ils étaient donc tous de retour à la Tour, chacun s'éparpillant dans les différents étages pour rejoindre sa chambre ou pour errer à la recherche de quelque chose à faire. C'est tout naturellement que Clint prit Matthew avec lui pour l'amener dans sa chambre. Il n'allait tout de même pas le laisser pioncer sur le canapé, n'est-ce pas ?

A peine arrivé dans la fameuse pièce, Matt essaya de s'habituer à la disposition des meubles pour éviter de casser quelque chose ou de se casser quelque chose. L'archer lui indiqua où se trouvait telle ou telle chose et Daredevil s'appropria bien vite le lieu. Clint le fit asseoir sur son lit et partit chercher de quoi boire dans la cuisine.

Sur le chemin il croisa Tony qui était allongé sur le canapé, les jambes en l'air et un café dans les mains.

-T'as abandonné Matty ? Remarqua Iron Man en se redressant légèrement.

-Il m'attend dans la chambre.

Tony sourit et se rallongea.

-Quoi ? Demanda Clint.

-Rien. J'ai rien dit, pour une fois.

-Tu as souri.

-J'ai plus le droit de sourire maintenant ?

-Tu as fait ton sourire plein de sous-entendus, ajouta l'archer en plissant les yeux. Ne déments pas.

-J'ai rien fait du tout, je t'assure, répondit Stark, ce même sourire toujours sur ces lèvres. Tu t'imagines des trucs.

Hawkeye grogna et lui tourna le dos le temps d'attraper une bouteille de jus d'orange.

-Arrête de sourire !

-Mais je souris pas !

-Si tu souris !

-Non.

-Si.

-Je te dis que non.

-Et moi je te dis que si.

Tony grogna, il attrapa un coussin qui traînait sur le canapé et le jeta en plein dans la face de Clint qui ne put pas contrer le coup étant donné qu'il avait les mains prises.

-Oh ça tu vas me le payer, le menaça le blond en serrant les dents.

-J'attends de voir ça, ricana Iron Man en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, fier d'avoir touché sa cible.

L'archer posa ses boissons sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, il arriva à la hauteur de Tony, brandit le coussin avec lequel il avait été sauvagement attaqué et il commença à taper le milliardaire avec. Ce dernier contrait les coups comme il le pouvait, essayant de se protéger. Il arriva à attraper un des coussins sur lesquels il s'était assis et il frappa son ami avec.

Ils étaient tous les deux debout au milieu du salon, tantôt ils passaient du canapé aux fauteuils, tantôt ils montaient sur la table basse, tantôt ils se poursuivaient dans la pièce...

Matthew avait commencé à trouver le temps long. Clint était juste censé être allé chercher de quoi boire et pourtant ça lui prenait une plombe. Il s'était levé et avait demandé à Jarvis de l'aider à se repérer dans la Tour pour rejoindre la cuisine.

Il entendait des cris et des rires dans le salon, il fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté. Il ne savait pas ce qui était en train de se passer dans la pièce mais ça avait l'air d'être mouvementé en tout cas.

A peine eut-il franchi la porte du salon qu'il se prit un coussin en pleine tête. Il grimaça et se retint sur le mur derrière lui. Il était très légèrement perdu.

-PAUUUUUSE ! S'écria Clint en courant en direction de Matt. Matty, ça va ? J'te jure c'est Tony, c'est pas moi.

Matthew grogna et réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez.

-C'est même pas vrai, c'est toi! Protesta Iron Man.

-Je t'ai vu, j'avais encore mon coussin dans la main moi !

-C'est faux !

Hawkeye grogna, il ramassa un coussin par terre et le jeta sur Tony. Celui-ci se baissa juste à temps et l'objet vint percuter la télé derrière lui.

Clint lâcha un petit ''oups'' en voyant la télévision bouger dangereusement.

Le milliardaire se jeta sur l'écran -géant, au passage- et essaya de le maintenir droit. Seulement, le téléviseur n'était franchement pas léger et il commençait à pencher dans sa direction. Hawkeye jura et courut à travers la pièce pour lui prêter main forte.

Matthew était complètement déboussolé, il essaya de se repérer au bruit que faisait les deux hommes et à leurs battements de cœur pour les rejoindre.

-Matty éloigne-toi, ce truc va tomber !

Daredevil se positionna face à l'écran pour essayer de le pousser et lui faire reprendre sa place initiale. A trois ils finirent par arriver à rétablir l'équilibre et ils soufflèrent de soulagement. Ils avaient évité le pire c'est-à-dire un Iron Man, un Hawkeye et un Daredevil en œuf au plat. Se recevoir une télé sur la tronche c'était nettement moins agréable qu'un oreiller.

-Bon sang... on a failli se faire aplatir.

-La faute à qui, hein ? Répliqua Tony.

Clint lui lança un regard noir.

-Attention à ce que tu dis, j'ai des coussins à portée de main, grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

-Sans vouloir prendre le parti de qui que ce soit, c'est effectivement toi qui a lancé ce coussin sur la télé, dit Matt, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Ah ! Tu vois il est d'accord avec moi, s'enthousiasma Tony en passant un bras autour des épaules de l'avocat.

Hawkeye le fusilla une nouvelle fois du regard. En plus de le provoquer, il posait ses sales pattes de playboy sur son Matty. Il ne tolérait pas un tel comportement.

Le blond brandit son arme et la jeta sur son ennemi. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps d'arrêter le projectile.

-Je t'avais prévenu, ricana Clint, un sourire plein de fierté sur le visage.

Iron Man grogna et prit plusieurs coussins en sa possession, Hawkeye avait peut-être gagné une bataille mais il n'avait pas gagné la guerre.

Les projectiles volaient dans tout le salon, Daredevil dut se baisser à plusieurs reprises pour éviter de se les recevoir dessus. Une fois lui avait suffi, merci bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bruce descendit dans la cuisine à son tour. Il resta figé à l'entrée de la pièce, les sourcils froncés.

-Il se passe quoi ici ?

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû poser la question, il reçut un joli coussin sur le pif.

Ah ouais d'accord, c'était plutôt objectif comme réponse. Il le ramassa et le jeta sur Iron Man qui se prit également un projectile de la part de l'archer.

-Deux contre un, c'est pas du jeu ! Rejoins mon équipe, Matt !

Ce dernier préférait éviter de participer à la bataille générale. Il arrivait peut-être très bien à éviter les OVNI -comprendre oreiller volant non identifié- mais les renvoyer à leur expéditeur c'était une toute autre histoire.

Alors que Hulk participait pleinement à la guerre des coussins, Thor et Captain America arrivèrent à leur tour dans la pièce.

-Captain, pourquoi est-ce que le petit Tony frappe Clint et Bruce avec les objets moelleux que vous utilisez pour dormir ? Demanda Thor en fronçant les sourcils.

Steve n'eut pas eu le temps de répondre à sa question. Le milliardaire s'était littéralement jeté sur lui -en manquant de le faire tomber au passage- et il se cachait dans son dos, se servant du Captain comme d'un bouclier -ce qui était d'ailleurs très ironique-.

-Tony, tu triches ! S'écria Hawkeye.

-Nope ! Stevie fait parti de mon équipe !

-Depuis quand ? Demanda l'autre.

-On change de cible ! Concentrez-vous sur Cap ! Il protège Tony !

Steve n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait : plusieurs coussins furent envoyés dans sa direction dans une coordination parfaite.

Il grinça des dents et se retourna pour faire face à Tony.

-La prochaine fois tu prends quelqu'un d'autre pour assurer tes arrières !

-C'est moi qui assure tes arrières puisque je suis derrière toi, répondit Iron Man, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Captain America le fusilla du regard et se décala de quelques pas ce qui permit à leurs assaillants de l'attaquer.

-Lâcheur ! Ingrat ! Je te renie Stevie !

-Ça me fait une belle jambe tiens !

Tony, qui s'apprêtait à lancer son prochain projectile sur Clint, changea de cible et visa Steve à la place. Ce dernier grogna, ramassa le coussin et le renvoya sur l'homme qui lui avait envoyé.

Thor avait traversé la pièce et avait rejoint Matthew qui s'était assis sur la table de la cuisine.

-Je ne comprends pas très bien le but de cette attaque, commença Thor en s'asseyant aux côtés du brun.

-Il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre, répondit-il en souriant.

-Vous les terriens vous avez des traditions bizarres.

Matt ricana. Ce n'était pas totalement faux cela dit. Il en venait à se demander qui un jour avait pu se dire : '' _Tiens, si on inventait un truc qui s'appelle la bataille d'oreiller ? Ça pourrait être cool comme concept. On prend un coussin et on se frappe avec, pas mal non?_ ''

-Nous ne faisons pas ce genre de choses à Asgard. Il faudra que je raconte ça à Loki, je suis sûr que ça lui plairait.

Daredevil hocha la tête. Il avait du mal à imaginer Loki avec un coussin à la main, en train de frapper Thor avec. Ça devait être plutôt épique comme scène.

-ON A GAGNE ! S'écria Clint en faisant le tour du salon en courant, un oreiller à la main.

-J'étais tout seul contre vous trois ! C'est pas du jeu, râla Tony. Je veux un deuxième round et je prends Captain d'office dans mon équipe, qu'il soit d'accord ou pas.

Steve grogna mais ne broncha pas quand il vit le regard que lui lançait Iron Man. Il avait plutôt intérêt à s'exécuter et à faire ce que Stark lui disait de faire. La bataille n'était pas finie.

* * *

Et à demain pour un nouveau prompt sur le thème : _Trahison/Mensonge_ (ce qui promet d'être beaucoup moins joyeux)


	13. Le mensonge révélé

_Un Noël aux couleurs des Avengers_

 _Disclaimer :_ Daredevil et les Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas (ô désespoir !)

 _Rating :_ K+

 _Pairing :_ Matt/Clint

 _Crossover :_ Avengers  & Daredevil

 **Day 13: Treason/lies** (trahison/mensonge)

Et voilà le 13ème OS, tout en joie et délicatesse -pas du tout, en fait-. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à demain pour la suite !

* * *

 _Christmas prompt 13_

 _Le mensonge révélé_

Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Hawkeye avait fini par demander à Matt d'arrêter ses activités de Daredevil. Ce dernier avait bien entendu refusé, il tenait à Clint, bien sûr, mais il ne pouvait pas tout stopper comme ça et laisser les personnes résidant à Hell's Kitchen se débrouiller toutes seules. Il ne le pouvait pas.

Les deux hommes avaient fini par se disputer, l'archer reprochant à Matthew de se mettre constamment en danger sans penser aux personnes qui tenaient à lui, et du point de vu de Matt, ce n'était à personne d'autre que lui de décider de sa vie. De plus, Clint partait bien régulièrement combattre avec les Avengers alors il n'était pas vraiment bien placé pour lui faire la morale.

Ils avaient cependant fini par trouver un terrain d'entente : étant donné que l'archer et le reste des Avengers partaient en mission pour quelques jours, il avait été décidé que l'avocat ne sortirait pas vagabonder sur les toits jusqu'à son retour.

Même si c'était loin d'être parfait, Hawkeye était content de pouvoir partir sans avoir à s'inquiéter pour Matt. Tout devenait tellement compliqué depuis leur rencontre. Déjà, il s'inquiétait constamment pour lui et c'était vraiment quelque chose de nouveau. Il s'inquiétait chaque nuit en imaginant Daredevil combattre dans une ruelle de la ville, il s'inquiétait quand Matt ne lui donnait pas de nouvelles pendant plusieurs heures et il s'inquiétait dès qu'il rentrait blessé au petit matin.

Il savait que demander à Matthew d'arrêter ce qu'il faisait depuis des années n'était pas très juste, c'était même plutôt égoïste puisqu'il le faisait pour ne plus avoir à s'inquiéter, ou moins en tout cas, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le faire. Bien entendu, cela s'était soldé en échec mais il avait tenté le coup, au moins. Peut-être que passer plusieurs jours sans faire appliquer la justice à Hell's Kitchen allait lui montrer qu'il n'avait plus besoin de le faire, que tout allait bien et que d'autres personnes s'en chargeaient à sa place. Peut-être. Il l'espérait.

En attendant, il lui dit au revoir sans oublier de lui rappeler la ''promesse'' qu'ils s'étaient faite plus tôt et il partit. Daredevil avait intérêt de se tenir à carreaux jusqu'à son retour ou il tâterait de son arc pour la seconde fois.

oOo

Ce soir-là, Matt rentra chez lui seul, pour une fois. Il allait d'ailleurs devoir passer quelques jours sans la compagnie de Clint, ce qui n'était pas arrivé une seule fois depuis leur rencontre. Il n'y avait pas un seul jour où ils ne s'étaient pas vus, c'était assez incroyable d'ailleurs.

L'avocat était bien décidé à rester terrer chez lui et à se boucher les oreilles s'il le fallait mais il ne comptait pas poser un seul pied dehors. A part pour aller bosser, ça va sans dire. Il désirait vraiment respecter sa promesse. Et puis, il avait déjà passé des nuits sans sortir sauver le monde, il pouvait très bien réitérer l'expérience.

Il partit dans sa cuisine pour se préparer une tisane. Il espérait que ça l'aiderait à s'endormir plus rapidement, il était déjà fatigué donc ça ne pouvait être que bénéfique.

Après s'être abreuvé et avoir prit une douche rapide il se glissa dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Morphée ne tarda pas à arriver.

oOo

Matthew en était à son troisième jour d'abstinence. Tout se passait très bien pour le moment. Il avait respecté son engagement et il ne lui restait plus qu'un soir à tenir avant que Clint ne rentre. Il pouvait le faire, il y croyait pertinemment.

Comme à son habitude depuis déjà plusieurs jours, Matt but quelque chose et se glissa directement sous sa couette. Il allait presque s'endormir quand ses oreilles le trahirent et qu'il entendit des cris qui semblaient provenir de quelques rues plus loin.

Il se redressa dans son lit et s'apprêtait à courir en direction de sa malle pour enfiler le costume de Daredevil mais ses doigts serrèrent le tissu de ses draps quand les paroles de Clint lui revinrent à l'esprit.

'' _Tu ne sors sous aucun prétexte, on est bien d'accord ? A moins qu'il y ait le feu dans ton appartement, là tu as le droit. Mais tu restes à l'abri chez toi pour les autres cas, je n'ai pas envie de te ramasser à la petite cuillère à mon retour et je ne pourrai même pas te venir en aide s'il t'arrive quelque chose vu que je serai à l'autre bout du pays. Je te fais confiance._ ''

Matthew jura entre ses dents. Il ne pouvait pas laisser une personne en danger sans intervenir, malgré sa promesse, malgré ce qu'il avait juré à Clint, malgré la confiance que ce dernier lui accordait. Tout s'était très bien passé les trois nuits précédentes parce que Matt n'avait eu à intervenir à aucun moment, la ville était calme et tout allait pour le mieux. Là, tout était différent. Quelqu'un était en danger à quelques mètres de lui et il avait la possibilité de lui venir en aide, il ne pouvait pas se contenter de l'ignorer à cause d'une fichue promesse.

Et puis, Hawkeye n'avait pas à le savoir. Son retour n'était pas prévu avant le lendemain et rien n'allait lui arriver de fâcheux, de toute façon.

Le diable de Hell's Kitchen ne réfléchit pas plus. Il enfila son costume en deux trois mouvements et sortit dehors, l'air frais de l'hiver lui caressant le visage.

Il courut sur plusieurs toits avant d'atteindre la fameuse ruelle ou une pauvre femme était en train de se faire tabasser.

Il atteignit le sol en peu de temps et fit son entrée en scène, que le spectacle commence.

oOo

En voyant que Daredevil avait la situation en mains, la victime s'était enfuie en lui lâchant un petit ''merci'' au passage.

Matt se battait corps et âme contre l'homme qui avait agressé la femme, un petit coup de pied par ci, un petit coup de poing par là, tout se passait pour le mieux.

L'avocat était plutôt confiant quant à l'issu du combat. Du moins il l'était jusqu'à ce que son adversaire dégaine un poignard et lui plante dans la cuisse.

L'homme prit la fuite après avoir laissé le diable de Hell's Kitchen à terre. Ce dernier se traîna sur plusieurs mètres et prit appui contre le mur. Il essayait de comater la blessure pour perdre le moins de sang possible. Il sortit son téléphone d'une main tremblante et lâcha un petit ''Appel Foggy''.

- _Matty ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

-Fog', ça... ça va pas. Faut que tu viennes, perds beaucoup de sang.

- _Putain ! Jura son interlocuteur. T'es où Matt ?_

-A quelques rues de mon appartement.

- _Bouge pas j'arrive._

Foggy avait raccroché. Matt jura entre ses dents. Il perdait beaucoup trop de sang, il le sentait. L'odeur lui était insupportable et il se sentait partir. Il devait rester éveillé au moins jusqu'à l'arrivée de son ami, c'était primordial.

oOo

-Matty, bon sang ! S'exclama Foggy en courant vers lui.

Il lui retira son masque et malgré la pénombre, il pouvait presque deviner le teint plus que pâle de son meilleur ami. Il grimaça en observant sa blessure.

-Je t'amène à l'hôpital.

-Non, non pas l'hôpital, le supplia Matt. L'appart', tu peux me recoudre là-bas.

-Non, non je peux pas Matty.

-Si, tu t'es entraîné, tu... tu peux.

Foggy secoua la tête. Il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver et il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir la mort de Matthew sur la conscience.

-Matty, tu vas te vider de ton sang je... je vais pas y arriver, je peux pas. Tu pourrais y laisser la vie.

-Pas l'hôpital Fog', t'en supplie.

oOo

Matt n'avait pas cédé, Foggy avait dû se rendre à l'évidence et il l'avait traîné jusqu'à son appartement. Une fois là-bas il l'avait allongé sur son canapé et il était parti en vitesse chercher de quoi soigner sa blessure.

-Matt... il va falloir retirer le poignard. Quand je vais le faire tout le sang va s'écouler je...je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Il est vraiment enfoncé profondément, il a dû faire beaucoup de dégâts dans ta jambe.

-Tu peux le faire Fog', ça va aller.

Franklin grogna, c'était vraiment une mauvaise idée. Il avait essayé d'appeler Claire, juste au cas-où, mais cette dernière n'avait pas répondu. Son meilleur ami avait un putain de poignard planté dans la cuisse, c'était autre chose qu'une petite coupure à recoudre quand on se taille en coupant des carottes.

-Je prie pour que l'os n'ait pas été touché, souffla Foggy. Bon je compte jusqu'à trois, je le retire, je te recouds et c'est fini, ok ?

Matthew hocha la tête.

Nelson prit quelques secondes pour calmer sa respiration , il posa sa main sur le poignard, fit le décompte et tira d'un coup sec en fermant les yeux.

Comme prévu, du sang s'écoula de partout.

Matt vacilla contre le canapé et perdit connaissance.

Franklin était en pleine panique, il tenait un bout de fil et une aiguille dans les mains et s'approchait de la plaie. Heureusement, l'os de sa cuisse n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir pris pour son grade.

Foggy cousit grossièrement la plaie, les mains tremblantes. Au moins, le sang ne sortait plus de sa jambe tel un volcan en fusion quand il eut fini. Il le désinfecta et attendit de voir si tout allait bien et si les points tenaient bien en place avant de partir chercher de quoi couvrir Matt.

Il s'installa alors par terre, contre le mur, pour veiller Matthew jusqu'à son réveil.

oOo

Daredevil avait été réveillé plusieurs fois dans la nuit à cause de la douleur, au petit jour il était complètement éveillé, il lui était absolument impossible de se rendormir.

Son meilleur ami dormait encore, il avait adopté une position assez étrange, il était complètement avachi sur le sol.

Matt essayait de se concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur car celle-ci devenait absolument insupportable. Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois.

Soudain, il entendit du bruit dans l'escalier et on ne tarda pas à toquer à la porte. Matthew jura entre ses dents. Clint se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte. Daredevil était allongé sur son canapé avec une plaie béante dans la cuisse, du sang partout et son salon devait être un vrai champ de bataille. Sans compter un Foggy allongé par terre, recouvert lui-aussi de sang de la tête aux pieds. Comment justifier cette situation en sachant qu'il aurait dû se trouver bien sagement dans son appartement en attendant son retour ?

-Matty ? Matty t'es là ? Appela Hawkeye.

N'entendant pas de réponse, il fit tourner la poignet dans sa main, juste pour vérifier. Et bien évidemment, les deux meilleurs amis n'avaient pas pris la peine de fermer la porte le soir d'avant. Elle s'ouvrit et Clint pénétra dans la pièce.

Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin entre la cuisine et le salon et se figea.

-Matt ? C'est quoi tout ça ?

Daredevil secoua la tête. Et voilà. Il avait encore une fois tout fait foirer.

Hawkeye se précipita vers lui et remarqua directement la blessure. Normal quoi, c'était difficile de la rater.

L'archer prit le visage de l'avocat entre ses mains et caressa doucement ses joues.

-Comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Ça va.

-T'as vu dans quel état tu es!? S'écria Clint. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Matt garda le silence. Sa respiration recommençait à faire des siennes, il appréhendait la suite. A côté d'eux, Foggy s'était rapidement éclipsé pour rejoindre la chambre de son meilleur ami.

-Tu m'expliques ?

-Je...

-Tu as ton costume ! Tu as ton putain de costume sur le dos ! Tu es sorti. Tu es sorti alors que tu m'avais promis ! Tu m'avais promis Matt, bordel !

-Clint, je …

-Non ! Écoute moi bien : j'avais confiance en toi. Je suis parti en me disant que tout allait bien se passer, que j'allais revenir ici et que tu allais être en pleine forme. Je me suis trompé. Je reviens ici et tu peux même pas bouger de ton canapé ! Il te manque un bout de chair dans la jambe !

Bon, la dernière phrase n'était pas entièrement vrai : Matthew avait encore sa peau en place merci bien. Clint marchait d'un bout à l'autre dans la pièce, il faisait les cent pas et n'arrivait pas à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

-Bordel Matty... mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Souffla Hawkeye en revenant à ses côtés.

Il lui caressa doucement le front. Il était tellement en colère contre lui, mais il se sentait tellement mal en le voyant dans cet état. Il ne savait plus comment réagir.

-Tu aurais pu mourir. J'aurais pu revenir ici et on m'aurait annoncé ta mort. J'aurais fait quoi moi hein ? Juste parce que tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter !

L'archer passait d'une émotion à une autre en quelques secondes, il était à bout.

-Clint, laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer, souffla Matt qui essaya de se redresser sur le canapé.

-Tu restes couché ! Grogna Hawkeye en le repositionnant.

-Je suis resté ici, les trois premiers jours, commença Matthew d'une petite voix. Je te le jure. Mais... cette nuit j'ai entendu une femme crier quelques rues plus loin. Je... je pouvais pas. Je pouvais pas rester dans mon lit et l'entendre se faire tuer alors que je pouvais lui venir en aide. Je suis désolé, Clint, vraiment.

Clint se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira.

-Je... j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! à demain pour la suite sur le thème : Examens/Etudes.


	14. Souvenirs

_Un Noël aux couleurs des Avengers_

 _Disclaimer :_ Daredevil et les Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas (ô désespoir !)

 _Rating :_ K+

 _Pairing :_ Matt/Clint

 _Crossover :_ Avengers  & Daredevil

 **Day 14: Finals/studies** (examens/études)

Et voilà pour un nouvel OS tout en légèreté ! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira également, bonne lecture

* * *

 _Christmas prompt 14_

 _Souvenirs_

Clint était parti. Il était parti et il n'était pas revenu. Matt se sentait vraiment mal à cause de leur altercation, il n'arrivait cependant pas à s'en vouloir complètement. Il regrettait sa dispute avec l'archer, il regrettait de l'avoir déçu, mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas regretter d'avoir sauvé la vie de quelqu'un. Il savait que le blond le comprendrait et qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas bien longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire la tête indéfiniment, de toute façon.

Dès que l'agent Barton avait passé la porte de l'appartement, Foggy avait refait son apparition dans la pièce. Il s'était assis sur le bord du canapé et avait posé une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

-Il reviendra, lui dit-il, un sourire désolé sur les lèvres.

Matthew hocha la tête. Il voulait bien le croire mais quand est-ce que ça allait arriver ?

-Je suis sûr qu'il regrette déjà d'être parti, il a juste trop de fierté pour revenir tout de suite, lui assura Franklin. Crois-moi.

Nouveau hochement de tête.

-Allez, Matty, tu as pris la bonne décision, ok ? Je sais que Hawkeye le sait aussi. Bon, je suis d'accord avec lui, je préférerais également que tu arrêtes avec ton Daredevil mais on ne peut pas décider à ta place. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi.

-Merci, Foggy, soupira l'avocat en se mettant en boule dans le canapé.

-Fais pas cette tête-là, ça va s'arranger. Ça finit toujours par s'arranger.

-Non, pas toujours.

Et maintenant c'était au tour de Franklin de hocher la tête.

-Avec lui si. On peut parier la somme que tu veux qu'il sera revenu d'ici demain. Tout le monde y gagne quelque chose comme ça : toi tu seras content parce qu'il sera de retour et moi j'aurai un peu de fric, ricana Foggy en tapotant le bras de Matt.

Daredevil grogna. Son enfoiré de meilleur ami essayait de lui soutirer de l'argent alors qu'il était en plein décès moral et physique. Vive l'amitié.

-Hors de question que je te file quoi que ce soit, marmonna Matthew, la tête contre le dossier du canapé. Espèce de profiteur.

Nelson éclata de rire.

-Bouge pas, je vais te chercher un verre de jus d'orange.

-Je peux pas vraiment bouger de toute façon, grogna Daredevil.

Foggy secoua la tête et revint quelques instants plus tard avec deux verres dans les mains.

-Merci Foggy, sourit Matthew en réceptionnant son jus de fruits.

-Pas de quoi Matty.

Les deux hommes gardèrent le silence pendant plusieurs minutes. Foggy finit par le briser.

-Dis Matt, tu te souviens du jour où on a passé nos examens à l'université ?

Le diable de Hell's Kitchen hocha la tête.

-Je repensais à ça tout à l'heure, continua le blond.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu y repensais ?

-Parce qu'à cette époque là on était tous les deux jeunes et ''innocents'' et que je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'on en serait là aujourd'hui si on me l'avait dit à l'époque.

-C'est vrai. Enfin pour toi du moins. J'étais déjà passé par pas mal de choses durant ces années. Enfin, c'est devenu de pire en pire avec le temps, ça c'est sûr.

Franklin hocha la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je me souviens du moment où on a dû s'installer dans l'amphithéâtre pour passer notre examen. On avait été placé à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, moi avec ma petite feuille ridicule posée sur la table et toi avec... ta petite feuille ridicule posée sur la table. A la différence près que la tienne était écrite en braille et que tu tu avais même ta machine Braille. Et ça c'était trop la classe. Et puis à un moment tu t'étais tourné vers l'endroit où j'étais installé et tu m'avais fait un signe de la main. J'étais assez... choqué. J'avais réfléchi à ça pendant toute la durée de l'examen, je suis sûr que j'aurais eu de meilleures notes si tu ne m'avais pas déconcentré comme ça.

-Tu es avocat, cher partenaire. J'ai pas dû tant te déconcentrer que ça, ricana Matt.

-Mouais, il n'empêche que j'ai pensé à ça pendant des années, j'ai résolu ce mystère il y a quelques mois à peine, tu te rends compte ! Ça m'a travaillé pendant tout ce temps ! Tu as gâché une partie de ma vie, Murdock.

-T'exagères pas un peu là ? Sourit Daredevil en secouant légèrement la tête.

-Nope. En plus tu as osé me dire que c'était le hasard à chaque fois que je te le demandais ! Le hasard... non mais je te jure alors.

-C'était un coucou de bonne chance, et ça a fonctionné : je t'ai porté chance.

-Mouais... Je suis pas convaincu.

Matthew ricana, son meilleur ami était vraiment irrécupérable quand il partait dans ses délires.

-Et puis on est sorti de cette fichu salle et on est allés fêter dignement la fin des examens au bar du coin. Et on avait refait la fête quand on avait eu nos résultats. Ce sont de bons souvenirs quand on y repense.

-Ouaip, et maintenant on est avocats et associés. Qui l'eut cru ?

-Nous, on y a toujours cru.

-C'est pas faux, sourit Matt.

Franklin était fier de lui, il avait réussi à détourner la conversation et Daredevil semblait être en train de penser à ses années d'études plutôt qu'à Clint qui avait lâchement disparu dans la nature. L'archer lui en devrait une quand il le verrait.

-Suis fatigué Fog', bailla Matthew qui essaya d'adopter une position plus confortable sur le canapé.

-Repose toi alors, répondit Foggy en remontant la couverture sur les épaules de son meilleur ami et en se levant du canapé.

-Tu pars pas hein ?

-Je reste là, tu peux dormir.

oOo

Bien entendu, Clint avait refait son apparition quelques heures plus tard. Matt était toujours endormi quand il arriva. L'archer hésita entre toquer à la porte en sachant sciemment que Matthew était en incapacité de venir lui ouvrir ou à entrer directement. Il opta pour la seconde option, c'était la plus logique des deux.

Il pénétra dans l'appartement et referma la porte le plus doucement possible quand il aperçut Daredevil sur le canapé. Il fit un rapide tour de l'habitation et trouva un Foggy endormi dans le lit de Matt.

Il soupira et partit s'asseoir par terre, à côté du canapé. Il prit délicatement la main de l'avocat dans la sienne et en caressa le dos avec son pouce.

-Je suis désolé, Matty, chuchota-t-il.

Il embrassa la main de l'homme et s'installa contre le canapé sans la lâcher. Il posa sa tête sur le rebord, juste à côté du bras de Daredevil et ferma les yeux. Avec un peu de chance il trouverait lui-aussi le sommeil.

oOo

Quand Matthew se réveilla, il commençait déjà à faire nuit. Il avait passé la majeure partie de l'après-midi à dormir. Il fronça le nez quand il reconnut l'odeur de Clint. Il tâta doucement l'espace à côté de lui et tomba sur la main de l'homme qui avait lâché la sienne en tombant dans les bras de Morphée. Il sourit. Foggy avait eu raison : l'archer était revenu. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas parié de l'argent avec son meilleur ami parce qu'il aurait dû le payer dans ce cas-là.

Il soupira, la vie était tellement compliquée. Il caressa doucement les cheveux du blond et ce dernier émit un petit son dans son sommeil. Matt ne pouvait enlever le sourire figé sur ses lèvres. Savoir que Hawkeye était revenu malgré tout -et rapidement en plus- l'emplissait de joie.

Il caressa sa joue avec son pouce et Clint bougea dans son sommeil. Il ne savait pas comment telle chose était possible mais l'archer attrapa sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts. C'était possible de faire ça en dormant ?

Le blond faisait certainement semblant de dormir, supposa d'abord l'avocat. Mais il se concentra sur le bruit de ses battements de cœur et de sa respiration lente et régulière et il dût se rendre à l'évidence : l'homme dormait bel et bien.

Matthew serra légèrement sa main dans la sienne et il se repositionna dans le canapé pour se rendormir. Il pouvait repartir dans le pays des rêves sans inquiétude, désormais.

 _Clint était là_.

* * *

Et voilàààà! A demain pour un OS sur le thème : anxiété/dépression (ça va être joyeux encore une fois... youpi)


	15. Le sapin assassin

_Un Noël aux couleurs des Avengers_

 _Disclaimer :_ Daredevil et les Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas (ô désespoir !)

 _Rating :_ K+

 _Pairing :_ Matt/Clint

 _Crossover :_ Avengers  & Daredevil

 **Day 15: Anxiety/depression** (anxiété/dépression)

Non mais franchement... qui a eu l'idée de thèmes aussi déprimants à quelques jours de Noël? x3 Je veux de la joie, de l'amour, du fluffyyyy moi ! Bref, voici le quinzième prompt ! Bonne lecture

* * *

 _Christmas prompt 15_

 _Le sapin assassin_

Matt était toujours alité au lit. Ça faisait maintenant plusieurs jours et il commençait vraiment à en avoir plus que marre. Clint et Foggy se relayaient pour lui tenir compagnie chaque jour mais Daredevil ne supportait pas ne pas pouvoir se lever et marcher. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à rester sans bouger pendant si longtemps.

De plus, Hawkeye avait dû partir parce qu'il avait reçu une mission avec les Avengers donc il se retrouvait seul en attendant que Franklin vienne prendre le relais.

Il soupira et essaya de se lever pour la énième fois de la journée. Il posa un premier pied à terre, sa jambe non endommagée, puis le second et cette fois-ci il grimaça de douleur. Il se demandait s'il ne pouvait pas sauter à cloche pied dans son appartement, tout compte fait. Il prit appui sur sa jambe valide et commença à sautiller pour sortir de sa chambre. Il se tenait aux murs pour garder l'équilibre.

Seulement, quand il arriva au niveau de la porte de sa chambre, il devait traverser tout droit sans surface sur laquelle s'appuyer pour atteindre la cuisine. Il décida donc de longer les murs. Il valait mieux jouer la prudence.

Tout se passait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce qu'un sapin de Noël sauvage se trouve sur son chemin -chose pas du tout prévu, on remerciera Clint et les autres Avengers- et qu'il tombe de tout son poids dessus.

Tout allait bien. _Ou pas_.

-Bordel ! Jura Matt.

Il essaya de se relever mais il était à moitié bloqué dans le sapin et avait une mobilité très réduite. Il fronça soudainement le nez. Une horrible odeur de sang lui titillait les narines. Il baissa sa main jusqu'à sa blessure et se rendit compte que ses points s'étaient barrés et qu'il était encore une fois en train de se vider de son sang dans son appartement. Génial.

-Appel Foggy, demanda-t-il à son téléphone.

Il entendit le portable de son meilleur ami sonner en bas de l'immeuble. Première bonne nouvelle de la journée, il n'allait peut-être pas mourir tout de suite. Franklin allait juste devoir le recoudre, il en serait ravi.

-Matt, j'arrive, dit Foggy en décrochant le téléphone.

-Oui j'entends ça.

-Tout va bien ?

Pas de réponse.

-Matt ?

-Je... ma plaie s'est ouverte, souffla Daredevil à l'autre bout du combiné.

Nelson jura.

-J'arrive Matty, bouge pas.

Matthew soupira. Il était dans une position absolument ridicule. A moitié enfoui dans un sapin de Noël, incapable de se redresser et une jambe qui pissait le sang. Il adorait sa vie.

Il entendit Foggy courir dans les escaliers pour atteindre plus vite l'appartement. Il entra directement et laissa échapper un juron quand il vit dans quel état se trouvait Matt.

-Bon sang, Matty ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas bouger de ton plumard, grogna Franklin.

-J'avais soif.

-Tu as une bouteille d'eau sur la table de chevet.

-Je voulais du jus d'orange.

Foggy soupira et s'accroupit à côté de lui pour l'aider à se relever.

-Bordel ! Si seulement Clint était là, il aurait pu te porter jusqu'au lit.

-Je peux marcher.

-Absolument pas, t'as vu comment tu es là ?

-Non je n'ai pas vu.

-Tu m'as compris, Matty.

Étant donné que le justicier était à plat ventre sur le sapin, Franklin entreprit de le retourner dans l'autre sens et de le déplacer sur le sol pour pouvoir le recoudre.

-Ton sol est mort, il y a une mare de sang.

-T'exagères pas un peu là ?

-Bon, juste un flaque alors.

Daredevil secoua la tête et sourit. Parfait, il était toujours apte à se moquer de son ami, il allait donc à peu près bien.

Le blond partit en vitesse chercher la trousse de secours et revint en courant dans le salon.

-Bon sang mais je vais pouvoir faire infirmier ou médecin moi, avec tes conneries, soupira-t-il. Bon bah c'est reparti.

Il sortit fil et aiguille et s'attela à la tâche. Matt ne broncha pas pendant toute la durée de l'opération. Il se contenta de serrer les dents et de s'enfoncer les ongles dans la paume de sa main.

-Je pense que c'est bon, souffla Nelson.

Il s'essuya le front avec le revers de sa manche. Son meilleur ami allait le rendre fou à force. Ou il allait lui provoquer une crise cardiaque, trop de stress ce n'était vraiment pas bon.

-Je vais te porter jusqu'au canapé. Il est juste à quelques mètres je dois pouvoir le faire.

-Non Foggy, tu risques de me faire tomber et tu vas encore devoir refaire mes points si ça arrive. Je vais rester par terre.

-Tu vas pas rester par terre ! Il en est hors de question. Tu vas attraper froid.

-Clint me déplacera quand il reviendra. Il m'a dit qu'il serait de retour dans quelques heures quand il est parti tout à l'heure.

-Tu vas pas passer quelques heures à attendre qu'il arrive sur le sol.

-Si.

-Je refuse.

Matt grogna. Son meilleur ami était beaucoup trop têtu.

-Au pire tu as qu'à me traîner jusqu'au canapé.

-Tu t'es pris pour une serpillière ? Je vais pas te tirer tel un cadavre jusqu'à là-bas. Autant que tu restes par terre dans ce cas-là.

-C'est ce que je me tues à te dire.

-Bon j'abandonne. Je vais te chercher un jus d'orange.

Foggy partit dans la cuisine et revint quelques instants plus tard avec le breuvage préféré de Daredevil.

-Merci Fog'.

-Pas de problèmes, Matty.

Nelson s'était adossé contre le mur, juste à côté du justicier. Hawkeye allait vraiment prendre peur quand il allait revenir et qu'il allait constater les dégâts dans l'appartement.

-Foggy ?

-Oui ?

-Tu... tu crois que je suis assez bien pour Clint ? Demanda Matt.

-Espèce de banane, bien sûr que tu es assez bien pour lui. Tu es beaucoup mieux que simplement ''assez bien''.

-Je sais pas... Je... Il est tellement adorable avec moi, depuis le début.

-Excepté quand il t'a tiré une flèche dans la jambe.

Matthew ricana.

-Oui, excepté ça. Mais je comprends pas pourquoi il s'intéresse à un gars comme moi, tu vois. J'ai l'impression d'être à l'opposé de lui. Je sais que je vais finir par le décevoir.

-Matt, arrête. Si tu parles de ce qui t'est arrivé à la jambe, il t'a pardonné presque instantanément et ce n'était absolument pas de ta faute. Il n'aurait jamais dû te demander une chose pareille en premier lieu.

Daredevil hocha la tête, il n'arrivait pas à totalement croire son meilleur ami.

-Et s'il se lasse de moi? Ou qu'il arrête un jour de me trouver intéressant ou...

-Matty, bon sang ! On ne peut pas se lasser de toi, je t'assure, ricana Foggy en passant une main dans les cheveux du brun. T'es trop adorable pour ça.

-Oui mais...

-Pas de ''mais'' qui tienne. J'ai raison, tu as tort, point. Je sais que c'est nouveau pour toi mais vous allez finir par vous mettre ensemble tous les deux et tout ira bien. Vous aurez des hauts et des bas comme dans chaque couple mais vous êtes fait pour vous entendre et je suis sûr que ça collera. Il n'y a qu'à vous regarder ensemble. On dirait même que vous êtes déjà en couple, si tu veux mon avis, sourit Foggy. Et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser.

-Je sais pas, on n'en a pas vraiment discuté, avoua Matt.

-Arrête de te poser des questions, Matty. Laisse faire le temps, tu me remercieras dans quelques semaines. Ou quelques jours. Il faudrait lancer les paris, ricana Nelson.

Le diable de Hell's Kitchen secoua la tête.

-Je suis totalement minable là, quand même. Il va arriver et il va me voir étalé par terre avec du sang de partout, pour changer, et l'appart' doit être en bordel monstre.

-Non ça passe. Et puis il aura raté le meilleur : un Matty coincé dans un sapin de Noël, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours ça ! Ça aurait pu être drôle si tu n'étais pas en train de faire une putain d'hémorragie.

-Heureusement qu'il n'a pas vu ça, ricana le brun.

En parlant du loup, Clint ne tarda pas à faire son apparition dans l'appartement. Il entra directement -Matt ne risquait pas de venir lui ouvrir, de toute façon- et resta bloqué pendant au moins dix secondes dans l'entrée. Les yeux écarquillés et une main sur la poignet, il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son absence.

-Putain mais c'est quoi ça ?

-Oh rien. Juste Matty qui a fait le tour de son appart' à cloche pied, qui est tombé à plat ventre sur le sapin, qui est resté bloqué et qui s'est rouvert les points. Mais pas d'inquiétude, je l'ai recousu, finit Foggy.

Hawkeye soupira avant de refermer la porte d'entrée et de rejoindre Matt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre, Matty ? Demanda-t-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

-Il a pas voulu que je le porte jusqu'au canapé, ou que je le traîne par terre. Il préférait attendre que tu arrives.

Clint secoua la tête.

-Ça va ta jambe au moins ?

-Mouais, ça pourrait aller mieux, soupira Daredevil.

-Bon, je vais te porter jusqu'au canapé, annonça l'archer en passant délicatement son bras gauche sous les jambes de Matt et son bras droit sous ses aisselles.

Il se releva avec le justicier dans les bras comme s'il n'était pas plus lourd qu'un enfant de trois ans. Il le posa délicatement sur le canapé et partit chercher de quoi le couvrir dans la chambre.

-Wow, faudra que tu me donnes des cours pour que j'apprenne à porter les gens moi-aussi, s'exclama Foggy en les rejoignant.

Hawkeye secoua la tête et sourit.

-Bon sang, et quand je pense que c'est à cause de moi que tu t'es rouvert la jambe, souffla Clint en s'asseyant sur le canapé et en posant la tête sur ses genoux. Je vais virer ce fichu sapin.

-Déjà, ce n'est pas de ta faute : si j'étais resté dans mon lit ça ne serait pas arrivé et en plus je veux le garder le sapin.

-Ah bah maintenant qu'il t'a presque tuer tu veux le garder ! Ricana l'archer. Il est plein de sang, il faut le nettoyer au moins.

Le diable de Hell's Kitchen hocha la tête, ce n'était pas faux.

-Allez repose-toi un peu, Matty. Je reste là, ok ?

Daredevil hocha la tête et Hawkeye lui caressa doucement les cheveux avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front. Il n'existait pas meilleur somnifère dans ce bas monde.

* * *

Et on se retrouve demain pour un OS sur le thème : Souvenirs.


	16. Les questions existentielles

_Un Noël aux couleurs des Avengers_

 _Disclaimer :_ Daredevil et les Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas (ô désespoir !)

 _Rating :_ K+

 _Pairing :_ Matt/Clint

 _Crossover :_ Avengers  & Daredevil

 **Day 16: Memories** (souvenirs)

Comment diable j'en suis arrivée là? Je n'en ai aucune putain d'idée :D Juste... ne me posez pas de questions, s'il-vous-plaît xD et profitez de la lecture !

* * *

 _Christmas prompt 16_

 _Les questions existentielles_

Matthew allait de mieux en mieux, il recommençait progressivement à se déplacer dans l'appartement et il avait retrouvé le moral. Il avait fini par écouter les conseils -ou plutôt devrais-je dire les ordres- de Clint et Foggy et ça avait payé : sa jambe commençait doucement à cicatriser.

Il passait la plupart de ses journées installé sur le canapé à regarder des séries en audiodescription tantôt avec Hawkeye, tantôt avec Franklin. Ou même avec les deux en même temps, parfois. Comme quoi, se prendre un poignard dans la jambe n'avait pas que du mauvais.

Ce soir-là il était donc accompagné des deux hommes, tous trois étaient installés dans le canapé, encore une fois devant la télévision. Une bouteille de jus d'orange était posée sur la table basse, ça virait carrément à l'obsession. D'après Foggy, Matt était ''drogué au jus d'orange''.

-Mattyyyy !

-Quoi ?

-Tu te souviens du jour du bal de promo ? Demanda soudainement Foggy.

-Bien sûr pourquoi ?

-J'y repensais là, je me suis souvenu du moment où on avait fini bourré et qu'on s'était allongé dehors comme des abrutis parce qu'on ne se sentait pas bien.

Daredevil secoua la tête et ricana.

-On a failli nous écraser plusieurs fois, tu racontais absolument n'importe quoi, répondit-il.

-Toi aussi je te rappelle ! Tu n'arrêtais pas de me demander comment je pouvais réellement savoir quelque chose de façon certaine ou pourquoi personne n'était remonté dans le temps pour tuer Voldemort. Je n'étais pas apte à réfléchir !

-Je me demandais aussi comment ça se faisait que Fred et George n'avaient jamais remarqué que les traces de Peter Pettigrow menaient tout le temps à Ron. Je n'ai toujours pas la réponse.

-Comment tu veux que je réponde à ça, au juste ?

-Bah je sais pas mais connaissant Fred et George ils doivent bien observer leur frangin de temps en temps. Ils se sont jamais demandés pourquoi y avait un gars qui s'appelle Peter dans son lit tous les soirs ? Je me serais posé des questions personnellement.

Hawkeye et Foggy éclatèrent de rire. Ça portait vraiment à confusion, en effet.

-Ça fait des années que je me demande comment ça se fait que Harry ne voit pas les Sombrals dès le début, annonça Clint.

-Il y a une théorie comme quoi même si Harry a vu sa mère mourir, il n'en avait pas conscience vu qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé, répondit Matt.

-Oui mais dans ce cas-là ça n'a aucun sens parce qu'il est dit qu'on voit les Sombrals si on a déjà vu la mort : Harry a vu la mort donc il devrait les voir.

Matthew hocha la tête.

-Je sens que la soirée va partir en débat, ricana Foggy. J'avais juste commencé à parler du bal de promo moi.

-On ne se souvient même pas de la moitié de la soirée, Fog', on était complètement mort je te rappelle.

-Ouais le pire c'est quand il a fallu rentrer à notre chambre. C'était l'enfer. On marchait pas droit et je savais plus retrouver le chemin.

-Vous êtes pas doué, rit Clint. Mais j'ai vécu à peu près la même chose avec Tony la dernière fois. Enfin il tient vraiment bien l'alcool mais pas moi, pour le coup.

Il s'arrêta et lança un regard à Matt. Ce dernier en savait quelque chose.

-Mais on avait tellement bu qu'il a fini bourré lui-aussi. Steve nous a retrouvé par terre sur la terrasse de la Tour, en train de débattre sur les étoiles, ça devait être assez drôle comme scène.

-En train de débattre sur les étoiles ? Demanda Foggy en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bah ouais, si on se concentrait elles faisaient des formes entre elles mais on voyait pas les mêmes donc c'est parti en débat. Quand Cap est arrivé il a pas compris directement ce qu'il se passait.

-Tu m'étonnes, rit Franklin. J'aurais pas compris non plus.

-J'ai une autre question, les coupa Matthew. Pourquoi Voldemort s'est donné tant de mal à tuer un bébé ? Genre... il était pas obligé de lui jeter un Adava Kedavra, il aurait pu tout aussi bien le balancer par la fenêtre. C'était plus rapide et ça aurait marché.

Foggy et Hawkeye se regardèrent et froncèrent les sourcils.

-Mais c'est pas con du tout comme question ça !

-Bah ouais je sais, c'est pour ça que je la pose.

-Non mais toute la saga repose sur ce moment existentiel doooonc ils pouvaient pas vraiment faire autrement. Et après avoir jeté le sort, Voldemort n'était plus apte à jeter un gamin par la fenêtre donc bon, répondit Clint.

-S'il l'avait balancé par la fenêtre on n'aurait pas eu de film. Enfin... 5 min de film où on aurait vu un gars sans nez prendre un bébé et le jeter dehors. Pas très intéressant quoi, ajouta Foggy.

-Mouais, ça se tient, finit Matt.

-J'en ai une autre ! S'écria l'archer. En fait, je me demandais la dernière fois ce qu'il se passait si un moldu avait l'envie soudaine de s'adosser contre le mur permettant de passer à la voie 9 ¾. Il passe à travers même si c'est un moldu ?

-Bah logiquement il faut prendre son élan pour traverser le mur donc... non.

Vu comme c'était parti... ce débat sur Harry Potter allait durer pendant toute la soirée.

-Pourquoi tout le monde adore Dumbledore alors qu'au final c'est un vieux barbu qui a juste voulu utiliser Harry pour tuer Voldemort ? Demanda Foggy. Il savait dès le départ qu'en poussant Harry à le tuer il allait y laisser la vie, il avait entendu la prophétie. C'est vraiment un enfoiré ! Rogue est mille fois mieux.

-Je suis d'accord sur ce point, répondit Matt. Rogue est génial.

-Et bon sang... ils font quoi les gamins avant d'avoir onze ans ? S'exclama Clint. Ils glandent à la maison ? Ils vont dans des écoles pour moldus ?

-Très... bonne question, dit Foggy en se grattant le menton.

-J'en ai une autre, commença Daredevil. Les sorciers de premier cycle n'ont pas le droit d'utiliser la magie, vous êtes d'accord ?

Les deux autres lâchèrent un ''oui'' en même temps.

-Alors il faudrait m'expliquer pourquoi Ron lance un sort sur Croutard dans le train lors de la première année et pourquoi Hermione arrive et réalise le sort de l'oculus reparo à la perfection alors qu'ils ne sont pas censés utiliser la magie.

-Wow, je vais pas pouvoir dormir moi ce soir, ça va me travailler, souffla Franklin.

-Hmm... y a pas une règle comme quoi ils peuvent l'utiliser avant d'aller à Poudlard? Demanda Clint.

-Il me semble pas non.

-Bon bah c'est complètement illogique alors. Ça voudrait dire qu'Hermione s'est entraînée chez elle, elle le précise d'ailleurs, alors qu'elle n'a pas le droit et qu'elle n'avait normalement pas encore de baguette magique.

-Plus rien n'a de sens, soupira Foggy. Qui veut un jus d'orange ?

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête à l'unisson.

-Bon beh tournée jus d'orange alors.

-Désolé mais... Hagrid a une mère géante et un père de taille assez petite alors... comment est-ce qu'ils ont fait Hagrid, au juste ?

-Clint... il vaut mieux pas savoir je pense, ricana Matt.

-Ouais bah c'est pas logique.

-Pourquoi les élèves n'ont strictement pas le droit d'aller dans la forêt interdite alors qu'on les y envoie dès qu'ils font une connerie ? De nuit en plus quoi, si c'est aussi dangereux que ça tu trouves une autre punition, soupira Foggy. Je suis épuisé, je comprends plus rien là.

-Et pourquoi, POURQUOIIIII ils utilisent pas le Veritaserum sur les Mangemorts ? Pour la plupart ils n'étaient pas sûr de leur culpabilité, s'ils étaient sous le contrôle de l'Imperium ou quoi, alors pourquoi ? C'est pas bien compliqué de s'en procurer, bon sang ! S'exclama l'archer.

-En fait on pourrait continuer ça toute la soirée, commença Matt. On va se torturer et on n'aura jamais de réponses.

-Il faut écrire une lettre à J.K Rowling, je vois pas d'autre solution, soupira Foggy.

-Elle va se tirer une balle avec nous, ricana Clint.

-Ouais mais ce sont des questions existentielles! On a besoin d'une réponse, répondit Daredevil.

Le meilleur ami du justicier se leva et partit chercher une feuille et un crayon.

-Les gars... on va l'écrire cette lettre.

Matthew sourit, ils avaient définitivement perdu Foggy.

-On a pas le choix, nos questions méritent une réponse, j'organise une rébellion !

-Fog', calme-toi, elle risque de ne pas nous répondre, ricana le diable de Hell's Kitchen.

-Elle a plutôt intérêt de nous répondre, je te le dis ! Je la poursuis dans tout le pays moi sinon, s'exclama-t-il en brandissant son crayon en l'air.

-Je sais pas comment on en est arrivés là mais … ça fait flipper, remarqua Clint.

-Il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre.

Hawkeye leva les yeux au ciel et bus une gorgée de son jus d'orange.

-Bon les gars, on la commence comment cette lettre ?

* * *

Je tiens à préciser que certaines des questions posées dans l'OS ne sont pas de moi. J'en avais lu certaines sur le net et les autres sortent tout simplement de mon esprit.

On se retrouve demain pour un prompt sur le thème : Travail pour de l'argent.


	17. Un Noël pas comme les autres

_Un Noël aux couleurs des Avengers_

 _Disclaimer :_ Daredevil et les Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas (ô désespoir !)

 _Rating :_ K+

 _Pairing :_ Matt/Clint

 _Crossover :_ Avengers  & Daredevil

 **Day 17: Job(s) for money** (travail pour de l'argent)

Et voilà le prompt 17 qui vient ... vraiment plus tôt que d'habitude :D Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Christmas prompt 17_

Clint vagabondait dans les rues de Carson, alors âgé de quinze ans, il portait des prospectus et faisait le tour de la ville pour les distribuer dans les épiceries, les boulangeries ou bien encore les boucheries.

Son travail au cirque ne lui rapportait strictement rien et il avait besoin d'argent. Il était prêt à tout faire : garder des mômes, des personnes âgées, promener des chiens ou passer la tondeuse dans les jardins. Du moment que ça lui permettait de gagner quelques dollars, il s'en fichait pas mal.

Ça avait été bien le cirque, au départ. Mais il savait pertinemment qu'il n'allait pas y demeurer jusqu'à la fin de ces jours. Il avait d'autres projets, il voulait partir, voyager, trouver quelque chose à faire de sa vie.

Mais qui allait l'embaucher pour un petit boulot alors qu'il n'avait que quinze ans ?

Il espérait que quelqu'un serait généreux à l'approche de Noël, il ne pouvait que compter là-dessus. Il désirait s'acheter des nouveaux vêtements, quelques sucreries et pourquoi pas un cadeau pour son frère. Et s'il gagnait suffisamment, il partirait du cirque.

Le garçon était frigorifié. Il neigeait dehors et il n'avait pas d'habits chauds à se mettre sur le dos. Il soupira et un petit nuage sortit de sa bouche.

Cela devait faire plusieurs heures qu'il vadrouillait dans la ville avec ses prospectus, il en avait même déposé quelques uns sur les pare-brises des voitures. Il allait peut-être tomber sur la bonne personne. Il l'espérait du moins.

Quand il eut épuiser tout son stock de dépliants, il repartit en direction du cirque, les mains dans les poches et la tête basse. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

Il repassa devant la boulangerie dans laquelle il avait déposé un de ses prospectus et la boulangère sortit en courant dans la rue pour le retenir.

-Hé ! Petit ! S'écria-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur. Une dame est passée tout à l'heure, elle était très intéressée par tes services. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour faire le ménage chez elle mais qu'elle ne trouvait personne en période de Noël.

Clint releva la tête et ses yeux pétillèrent de joie. Il allait enfin pouvoir travailler !

oOo

La boulangère l'avait mis en relation avec la personne intéressée par son annonce, Clint arriva donc chez elle le lendemain à la première heure. Il était pressé de commencer sa première journée de travail. Il sonna à la porte et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. La maison était immense, elle avait tout l'air d'une maison de maître, à peine moins grande qu'un château.

Une vieille femme ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

-Entre mon garçon, tu vas attraper froid, le salua la dame en le poussant dans le dos pour l'entraîner dans la maison. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Je ne dis pas non, merci, mais je devrais peut-être commencer à travailler tout de suite ?

-Oh non, tu es frigorifié ! Réchauffe-toi donc un peu, la maison attendra.

Clint hocha la tête et accepta le verre de lait que lui tendait la femme.

-Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles, mon petit ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Clint, madame.

-Bon et bien, Clint, tu peux faire comme chez toi ici. Si tu as faim tu peux venir te servir dans la cuisine, si tu es fatigué tu as le droit de te reposer. Je te demande juste de nettoyer un peu cette vieille bâtisse, elle en a bien besoin mais je suis trop âgée pour le faire moi-même.

-D'accord, madame.

-Bon et bien tu peux commencer quand tu veux, dans ce cas, sourit la dame.

L'adolescent acquiesça, il but son lait d'une traite et partit s'atteler à la tâche, il avait du pain sur la planche.

oOo

Tout s'était très bien passé durant ces quelques jours de nettoyage dans la maison de maître. Clint avait un peu d'argent en poche, la vieille femme avait était plutôt généreuse. Il sourit en entendant le bruit des pièces dans son pantalon, tintant au rythme de ses pas. C'était un son vraiment agréable.

Noël arrivait à grands pas, dans trois petits jours à peine. Tous les enfants du monde se réjouissaient de cette fête mais Clint n'arrivait pas à en faire de même. Rien n'était plus pareil pour lui depuis la mort de ses parents. Il avait essayé de rendre son père fier de lui pendant des années mais ça n'avait jamais fonctionné. Ce dernier l'avait toujours considéré comme un moins que rien et n'avait jamais hésité à tabasser son propre fils. Il avait causé la mort de sa regrettée mère et ça, le garçon avait du mal à s'en remettre. Cela faisait désormais sept ans que le drame s'était produit. Ses parents avaient dépéris dans une accident de voiture et il était passé par l'enfer. Il avait grandi dans un orphelinat et ça faisait tout juste un an qu'il en était parti avec son frère pour s'installer au cirque.

Cette vie lui convenait mieux que sa vie passée mais il n'arrivait pas à être totalement heureux et épanoui. Il avait envie d'autre chose, il désirait un semblant de normalité dans sa vie.

Il ne demandait pas la lune, il voulait juste être entouré des gens qu'il aime le vingt-quatre au soir, il voulait une dinde farcie et une bûche glacée. Il voulait goûter à la normalité, il savait que ça n'arriverait pas.

Après tous les Noël qu'il avait passé sous sa couette à pleurer à l'orphelinat et le Noël désastreux au cirque l'année passée, il se désespérait de pouvoir passer un jour un réveillon normal, joyeux et festif.

Il shoota dans un caillou qui se trouvait sur son chemin et soupira. Ça ne servait à rien de s'apitoyer sur son sort mais il ne savait que faire d'autre.

Il allait continuer à travailler jusqu'à Noël, voire même le jour de Noël si l'occasion s'en présentait, et il oublierait bien vite ses déboires.

Quand Clint passa devant une petite boutique joliment décorée, il eut envie de rentrer à l'intérieur. Il avait un peu de sous et il avait vraiment envie de faire plaisir à son frère ce Noël-ci, pour lui rendre un peu le sourire.

oOo

Après le nettoyage de la maison de maître, Clint avait trouvé autre chose à faire. Étant donné la couche astronomique de neige qui envahissait la ville, il avait été recruté pour déblayer les rues.

Il soupira, il était de nouveau en train d'accomplir un boulot ingrat. Le lendemain ce serait Noël, un jour comme les autres pour le garçon.

En ce moment même, les familles devaient être réunies autour de leur cheminée, une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains et un sourire sur les lèvres. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir évoluer dans une famille comme ça.

Il avait quinze ans et rien à quoi se rattacher, si ce n'était son frère. Ce dernier était dans la même galère que lui, de toute façon.

L'adolescent soupira et donna un grand coup de pelle dans la neige. Il en avait déjà assez.

oOo

Le jour de Noël, son frère Barney vint le rejoindre et s'installa à ses côtés sur son lit. Il lui gratta le haut du crâne.

-Joyeux Noël, Clint ! Sourit-il en posant un petit paquet sur ses genoux.

Son frère lui avait acheté un cadeau pour Noël, ce n'était pas arrivé depuis des années. L'émotion submergea le garçon pendant quelques instants.

Il déballa le petit paquet et trouva un bracelet fin et élégant dans la boîte.

-Wow, je... Merci, Barney. Merci beaucoup.

Il lui sauta au cou et l'enlaça.

-Y a pas de quoi, frérot.

Clint se leva et partit chercher le cadeau qu'il avait lui-aussi acheté à son frère.

-Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Barney lui sourit et prit le paquet que lui tendait le blond. Il l'ouvrit et trouva des gants noirs d'hiver à l'intérieur. Il releva la tête mais Clint ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

-Tu te plains tout le temps que tu as froid aux mains, se justifia-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-Clint, merci mais t'aurais pas dû, soupira son frère.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû non plus, dans ce cas-là, répondit Clint en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-C'est pas faux, sourit l'autre.

Le blond sourit et se rassit à ses côtés. Ce Noël n'allait pas être aussi terrible, au final.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! On se retrouve demain pour un OS sur le thème Prom : fête d'université.


	18. Une fête un peu spéciale

_Un Noël aux couleurs des Avengers_

 _Disclaimer :_ Daredevil et les Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas (ô désespoir !)

 _Rating :_ K+

 _Pairing :_ Matt/Clint

 _Crossover :_ Avengers  & Daredevil

 **Day 18: Prom: college/university party** (prom : fête d'université)

Fun fact : J'ai parlé de la fête d'université de Fog' et Matt dans le prompt 16 et en fait on avait carrément un prompt à faire dessus xD bref.

Réponse aux **Guest** : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! C'est pas bien de lire au boulot mais je te comprends xD Ahhh je ne suis donc pas la seule à me poser ces questions, ça me rassure xD Mais on n'aura pas de réponses je pense donc bon ! Je vais finir par écrire une lettre à J.K Rowling moi-aussi xD

* * *

 _Christmas prompt 18_

 _Une fête un peu spéciale_

Matthew et Franklin s'étaient préparés pour leur bal de promo, ils portaient tous les deux un costume et ils étaient en route. Ils n'avaient pas voulu prendre de cavalière, préférant y aller ensemble. Matt avait un peu rechigné à l'idée d'aller à cette fête d'université mais Foggy avait su le convaincre de l'accompagner, ça n'arrivait qu'une fois dans la vie ce genre d'événement.

-Matty, dépêche-toi, on va rater la cérémonie d'ouverture, le pressa le blond en accélérant le pas, un Matt accroché autour du bras.

-On a encore le temps Foggy, et puis c'est pas comme si c'était vraiment important, soupira Matthew.

-Bien sûr que c'est important ! Ça va être la meilleure soirée de l'année, je t'assure que tu ne regretteras pas d'être venu.

Son meilleur ami soupira et se laissa entraîner par Franklin. Quand il avait quelque chose en tête, il était impossible de le dissuader de le faire ou de changer ses plans.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amis étaient enfin arrivés sur le lieu où devait se dérouler la fête. Bien entendu, la cérémonie avait déjà commencée et Foggy soupira.

-Je te l'avais diiiiiit Matty ! On a raté le début !

Matt souffla et secoua la tête. La soirée promettait d'être longue. Il y aurait trop de bruit, beaucoup trop de bruit et trop de personnes, aussi. Les odeurs seraient trop fortes pour lui et il ne supporterait pas de rester enfermé à l'intérieur de la salle pendant des heures entières. Il trouverait bien une excuse pour rentrer.

-Allez quoi, détends-toi un peu ! Le pressa le blond en lui pinçant le bras. Ça va être top !

Ça n'allait pas être top.

-Foggy, ça me saoule déjà alors qu'on n'est pas encore à l'intérieur.

Son meilleur ami secoua la tête et lui donna une tape sur le bras. Il était absolument hors de question que Matthew lui gâche sa soirée, il avait vraiment envie de s'amuser et de passer un bon moment.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans la salle, des photographes se mirent directement en travers de leur chemin.

-Une photo pour le journal du lycée, les garçons !

Matt allait s'échapper mais Foggy le retint par le bras et sourit à l'objectif. Le brun afficha un rictus forcé pour faire plaisir à son ami et il l'entraîna à sa suite pour éviter d'avoir à prendre d'autres photos. Une lui suffisait amplement, merci bien.

-Je n'aime pas cette fête.

-On est là depuis même pas trente secondes ! La musique est top et je peux t'assurer qu'il y a des nana superbes, lui chuchota-t-il en parcourant la salle du regard.

-Je m'en fiche, Fog'.

-Comment ça tu t'en fiches ?

-Je m'en fiche c'est tout.

-Tu sais que tu es bizarre quand tu t'y mets ?

-Je sais, tu me le répètes tout le temps.

Franklin secoua la tête et partit en direction du bar avec Matt sur les talons.

-Tu veux boire quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Une vodka, s'il-te-plaît.

Le blond demanda deux verres de vodka au barman et en tendit un à son meilleur ami.

-Ça va te détendre un peu !

-Mouais, on n'est pas non plus venus pour nous bourrer la gueule.

-Bien sûr que si, c'est exactement ce qu'on est venu faire ! Et on va danser aussi, et draguer !

Matthew soupira et but une gorgée de son verre. La soirée allait vraiment être longue. Il se sentait déjà mal à cause de l'odeur omniprésente d'alcool et de sueur mélangée à celle du parfum dans la salle. Il fronça le nez, c'était absolument insupportable. La musique était beaucoup trop forte, il avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce que lui disait Foggy, il se contentait donc de hocher régulièrement la tête. Il n'allait pas supporter cette situation longtemps.

-Allez Matt, on va danser ! Le blond avala sa vodka d'un trait et entraîna Matthew sur la piste.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Je te tiens, ne t'inquiètes pas !

-Ok bon juste une danse alors.

-C'est promis !

Le brun accepta de le suivre sur la piste de danse et il s'accrocha fermement à lui pour éviter de le perdre dans la foule. Il ne se sentait déjà pas très bien alors il voulait éviter de se retrouver seul parmi des centaines de personnes.

-AAAAAAAAH ! J'adore cette chanson ! S'écria Foggy en bougeant dans tous les sens.

Leur danse ressemblait à tout sauf à une danse. Franklin faisait des mouvements aléatoires et Matt n'arrêtait pas de lui marcher sur les pieds en essayant de suivre le rythme. Ils devaient être drôles à voir. Matthew espérait juste qu'il n'y aurait pas de photos d'eux qui circuleraient sur le net ou dans l'université.

A la fin de la chanson, Matt le tira par la manche pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne comptait pas continuer à danser.

-Juste une autre Matty, teuplaiiiit, le supplia son ami.

-Fog', on avait dit juste une !

-Mais c'est ma chanson préférée là !

-Je connais ta chanson préférée et ce n'est absolument pas celle-là.

-C'est ma deuxième préférée.

-Non, je sais aussi quelle est ta deuxième préférée.

-Bon, la troisième alors.

-Aussi.

-La quatrième ?

-Fog' !

-OK ! Elle se situe plutôt vers la trentième préférée.

Matt souffla mais ne put résister aux supplications de son ami. Il accepta de lui accorder une seconde danse pour lui faire plaisir. Il avait chaud, il se sentait mal et il avait juste envie de s'enfuir et de se rouler en bouler sous une table mais il ne voulait pas gâcher la soirée de Foggy, il avait attendu ça comme le messie.

Par contre, quand la seconde chanson se termina, Matt essaya de se frayer un passage à travers la foule pour fuir la piste. Franklin le rattrapa bien vite pour l'aider à se déplacer.

-Pars pas comme ça, Matt ! Tu vas te perdre.

-Je vais m'asseoir un peu, je ne me sens pas très bien, soupira l'autre.

-Je peux te laisser seul cinq minutes le temps de danser avec la fille qui me fait des signes depuis tout à l'heure ? Je ne serai pas long, promis ! Tu restes au bar et je viens te rejoindre tout de suite, d'accord ?

-OK, Foggy, je t'attends ici.

Franklin l'aida à s'installer sur un tabouret et il partit presque en courant vers une jeune fille blonde située à l'autre bout de la salle.

Une fois seul, Matthew soupira et commanda une autre vodka. Il espérait que Franklin ne le laisserait pas seul pendant toute la durée de la soirée parce qu'il n'allait pas le supporter bien longtemps.

Au bout de trois chansons et toujours pas de Foggy à l'horizon, Matt était à la limite de la crise de panique. Il avait du mal à respirer, il essayait de se concentrer sur quelque chose mais rien n'y faisait. Il ne pouvait plus tenir plus longtemps, il longea les murs jusqu'à la sortie, se guidant aux bruits extérieurs. Il atteint enfin la porte et souffla quand il put sortir. Il était tiré d'affaire.

Il s'installa près de l'entrée, contre un mur et attendit par terre que son meilleur ami le rejoigne. Il espérait juste qu'il le trouverait mais il l'appellerait si ce n'était pas le cas donc il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Il devait sûrement être en train de s'éclater à l'intérieur de la salle.

Matthew avait toujours un verre à la main, son cinquième depuis le début de la soirée. Il commençait à avoir la tête qui tourne et ça n'arrangeait pas son état médiocre.

Le bruit était moins fort à l'extérieur, plus supportable. Il n'aurait pas pu tenir cinq minutes de plus en restant dedans.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Foggy le rejoignit enfin.

-Matt ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Me sentais pas bien, suis sorti, soupira l'autre.

-Désolé, je suis resté avec elle un peu plus de temps que prévu mais elle était vraiment sympa.

-Tu peux retourner avec elle si tu veux, je peux rester seul.

-Je vais pas te laisser seul ici, Matty ! Tu m'as pris pour qui ? On est venus pour s'amuser ensemble. On peut rester dehors si tu préfères.

Le brun acquiesça en silence, il était content que son meilleur ami ait proposé cette alternative sans qu'il n'ait eu à le faire.

-Je nous ai acheté une bouteille de vodka ! Ça va être l'éclate ! Foggy brandit une bouteille devant lui et commença à faire une danse de la joie improvisée. Ils ne sont pas censés vendre des bouteilles entières mais j'ai quelque peu soudoyé le barman.

-Fog', tu m'épuises, soupira l'autre. Fais passer la bouteille !

La présence de son meilleur ami l'avait apaisé et il se sentait déjà mieux. Franklin lui tendit la vodka et Matthew en but une gorgée.

-Je t'avais dit qu'on passerait une bonne soirée ! S'enthousiasma le blond.

Matt lui sourit, il n'avait peut-être pas tort, tout compte fait.

Les deux amis commencèrent à boire et la bouteille se vida à une vitesse folle. Ils ne tardèrent pas à être complètement morts.

Matthew bascula en arrière et s'allongea sur le sol froid devant la salle du bal de promo, Foggy en fit de même quelques instants plus tard.

-Dis, Foggy, je me posais quelques questions...

Et la suite vous la connaissez.

* * *

On se retrouve demain -comme d'hab quoi- pour un prompt sur le thème : Rêve/Cauchemar.


	19. Les démons du passé

_Un Noël aux couleurs des Avengers_

 _Disclaimer :_ Daredevil et les Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas (ô désespoir !)

 _Rating :_ K+

 _Pairing :_ Matt/Clint

 _Crossover :_ Avengers  & Daredevil

 **Day 19: Dream/nightmare** (rêve/cauchemar)

Et voilààà ! On en est déjà au prompt 19 ! Ça passe trop vite ! :O Le réveillon de Noël est dans seulement 5 jours ! J'ai trop hâte d'y être :D Bonne lectuuuure !

* * *

 _Christmas prompt 19_

 _Les démons du passé_

Matt ne comptait plus toutes les fois où Clint était venu dormir à son appartement. L'archer squattait chez lui en permanence, il venait plusieurs fois par semaine. Ils se voyaient déjà tous les jours au cabinet ou à la Tour et à l'appartement aussi, du coup. Ce soir-là ne fut pas une exception.

Hawkeye était profondément endormi sur le canapé de Daredevil, il murmurait des paroles indistinctes dans son sommeil. Matthew avait aussi réussi à s'endormir après plusieurs heures d'ennui dans son lit.

Tout était calme dans l'appartement, rien ne bougeait et rien ne semblait perturber le sommeil des deux hommes.

Cependant, cette situation ne dura guère longtemps. L'avocat se mit soudainement à hurler, se débattant dans sa couette et manquant de tomber du lit. Clint n'eut pas la même chance, il bascula du canapé et s'aplatit sur le sol dur de l'appartement. _Outch_ , ce n'était pas très agréable comme réveil.

Il se leva en se frottant le crâne et essaya de trouver une explication à son réveil brutal. Il ne tarda pas à la trouver, il entendit Matt se débattre dans la chambre d'à côté. Il voulut courir pour voir ce qu'il se passait mais il se prit les pieds dans la couette qui était tombée par terre dans sa chute et il s'étala de tout son long pour la deuxième fois en moins de deux minutes.

Il grogna et parvint finalement à se relever. Il prit un peu plus son temps pour atteindre la chambre de Daredevil, cette fois-ci.

L'homme était endormi et c'était étrange, en quelque sorte, il aurait dû se réveiller en entendant les chutes répétées de Hawkeye. Ce dernier s'accroupit à côté du lit et prit la main du justicier dans la sienne.

-Chut, calme-toi, je suis là, chuchota-t-il en lui caressant le dos de la main de son pouce.

Matthew émit un petit son implorant mais il ne se réveilla toujours pas.

oOo

Il était de retour au jour de l'accident. L'homme aveugle commençait à traverser la route alors qu'un camion arrivait et il se précipitait vers lui pour lui venir en aide. Il y eut un grand bruit, il vit le véhicule arriver sur lui et il bascula sur le sol.

Il était allongé sur la route, complètement perdu, ses yeux lui faisaient atrocement mal. Il essaya de les ouvrir mais tout était noir. Il ne voyait plus rien.

Les couleurs avaient disparues, tout avait disparu. Tout était sombre autour de lui. Il ne savait plus où il était, ni pourquoi, ni comment. Il appela son père mais personne ne répondit à ses appels.

Son paternel finit tout de même par arriver, il le sentait, il l'entendait, un peu trop bien d'ailleurs. Quelque chose avait changé.

-Papa, papa ! Je ne vois plus rien !

Il hurlait, il s'époumonait. Son père était complètement impuissant à ses côtés. Le monde tout entier avait disparu de sa vision. Ses yeux lui brûlaient atrocement, il avait envie de se les arracher, la douleur était insupportable.

Il resta là, allongé sur la route, dans les bras de son père à crier son désespoir et sa souffrance.

oOo

Clint n'arrivait pas à réveiller Matt, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à réveiller Matt ? Il le secouait, criait -il avait arrêter de chuchoter- mais l'homme continuait à se débattre et à hurler dans ses bras.

-Matt ! Matt ! C'est Clint, je suis là, je suis là, réveille-toi s'il-te-plaît !

Hawkeye était monté sur le lit de Daredevil, il avait passé ses jambes des deux côtés du corps de Matthew et il le secouait par les épaules.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Matt se réveilla enfin. Il sursauta et essaya de reprendre sa respiration, il était en pleine crise de panique.

-Matty, Matty, c'est rien, c'était juste un cauchemar, le rassura l'archer.

Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Matthew s'accrocha à son t-shirt sans aucune force, des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

-Shhh, je suis là Matt, je pars pas, souffla Clint dans son oreille. Tout va bien.

-C-Clint-

-Oui, je te lâche pas, promis.

Matthew resserra légèrement sa prise sur son t-shirt et essaya de se calmer en inhalant l'odeur corporelle de l'archer. Cette méthode parut fonctionner car il retrouva une respiration normale au bout de quelques minutes.

Hawkeye lui caressait doucement le dos et l'embrassait dans le creux du cou pour le calmer.

-Ça va aller Matty.

L'autre hocha la tête mais ne parut pas éprouver l'envie de relâcher le blond. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant encore plusieurs minutes avant que Daredevil ne se décide à le relâcher.

-Tu veux en parler ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

-N-non, répondit l'autre. Désolé.

Clint passa une main dans les cheveux de Matt et il l'attira à lui pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

-Tu n'es pas obligé, je reste ici, d'accord ?

Matthew hocha la tête et se rallongea. L'archer bascula de l'autre côté du lit et s'installa à ses côtés. Il attira l'avocat contre lui et passa un bras autour de son ventre.

Matt se retourna pour lui faire face et il colla son nez contre son cou, il avait besoin de son odeur pour rester calme et pourquoi pas pour retrouver le sommeil.

Clint le rapprocha encore plus et l'entoura de ses bras.

-Ça va aller, je suis là maintenant Matty.

oOo

Quand Clint se réveilla le lendemain, Matthew s'était déjà levé. Il s'étira et se leva du lit pour le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Il le trouva avec un café dans les mains -ça changeait du jus d'orange- et le teint pâle.

-Hey Matt, le salua-t-il. Ça va mieux ?

Daredevil hocha la tête et alluma la machine à café pour en préparer un à Hawkeye.

-Désolé pour cette nuit, s'excusa-t-il.

-Matty, ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des cauchemars, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça.

-Je t'ai réveillé et tu as été obligé de dormir avec moi, je pense que mes excuses sont justifiées.

L'archer leva les yeux au ciel et sourit.

-Ça ne m'a pas dérangé de dormir avec toi, si tu veux savoir, ricana-t-il. Et puis c'était pas vraiment la première fois.

-J'étais ridicule, répliqua l'autre.

-Je t'assure que non.

-Tu mens.

-Non, et tu le sais.

Ce n'était pas faux, les battements de son cœur n'avaient eu aucun raté.

Le diable de Hell's Kitchen lui tendit sa tasse de café et partit s'installer sur le canapé. Il avait encore une fois refait le même cauchemar. Ça lui arrivait régulièrement depuis des années. Foggy était au courant, bien entendu, après toutes les fois où ils avaient dormi ensemble. Mais c'était la première fois qu'une personne autre que lui assistait à ça. Il s'était encore mis dans un état pas possible mais il était vraiment reconnaissant que Clint soit resté avec lui jusqu'au matin, il ne savait pas comment il aurait pu se calmer sans sa présence.

Quand ça lui arrivait et qu'il était seul il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'appeler son meilleur ami, il avait besoin de quelque chose auquel se rattacher pour reprendre ses esprits.

-J'ai revu la scène de mon accident, quand j'ai perdu la vue, expliqua soudainement Matt après plusieurs minutes de silence.

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler, Matty, je ne vais pas te forcer.

-Tu ne me forces pas. C'est … juste difficile pour moi de vivre et revivre ce moment encore et toujours.

-Je te comprends, répondit Hawkeye en s'asseyant à côté de lui et en passant une main dans son dos. Malheureusement ce genre de souvenirs ne nous quitte jamais. Il faut apprendre à vivre avec et tu y arrives très bien, tu as su remonter la pente au cours de toutes ces années. Mais ce passage de ta vie est ancré en toi, c'était un traumatisme assez important pour un enfant, ça ne s'oublie pas.

Daredevil hocha la tête.

-Mais ça t'as renforcé et ça fait de toi la personne que tu es aujourd'hui. Il faut que tu réussisses à passer au-dessus de ça, il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

-Ça fait des années Clint, des années. Je n'étais qu'un gosse. Ça ne partira jamais, je continuerai à refaire le même cauchemar. Je fais toujours les mêmes cauchemars.

-Je suis là, Matty, je te promets qu'on trouvera une solution.

L'archer lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front. Il serait là pour Matthew, il allait l'aider et il ne laisserait certainement pas le diable de Hell's Kitchen seul en proie à ses démons.

* * *

Prompt de demain : Nourriture/Chocolat. :D


	20. La compétition de l'année

_Un Noël aux couleurs des Avengers_

 _Disclaimer :_ Daredevil et les Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas (ô désespoir !)

 _Rating :_ K+

 _Pairing :_ Matt/Clint

 _Crossover :_ Avengers  & Daredevil

 **Day 20: Food/chocolate eating** (nourriture/chocolat)

Je me suis éclatée à écrire ce prompt, ça m'a vraiment donné faim par contre xD -on se demande pourquoi, hein- Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Christmas prompt 20_

 _La compétition de l'année_

A quelques jours de Noël, Matt avait été invité à passer l'après-midi à la Tour. Clint lui avait dit qu'il avait une surprise pour lui et l'avocat était impatient de voir ce que c'était. Il était donc arrivé assez tôt et l'archer l'avait accueilli à la porte d'entrée avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'annoncer sa présence.

-MATTYYYYY ! Faut absolument que tu viennes voir ça, le pressa Hawkeye en le tirant par le bras.

Avant que Matthew n'ait eu le temps de répliquer quelque chose, Clint l'entraîna jusqu'au salon des Avengers. Il était tout excité.

Avant même de pénétrer dans la pièce, Matt sentit une odeur très prononcée de chocolat.

-Du chocolat ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le blond.

-Tu viens de... gâcher ma surprise.

Il lui donna un petit coup dans l'épaule pour exprimer son mécontentement mais il ne se départit pas de son sourire.

-Ce n'est pas juste du chocolat, Matty. C'est une montagne de chocolat !

Effectivement, le salon avait été transformé en entrepôt géant de chocolat, il y en avait des boîtes littéralement partout.

-What the... Combien est-ce qu'il y en a ?

-Suffisamment pour nourrir une ville entière, ricana Hawkeye.

-Il y en a très exactement 200 boîtes, les informa Tony en entrant dans la pièce.

-200 boîtes !? S'exclama le brun. Pourquoi autant ?

-C'est notre tradition pour Noël ! Et on les mange tous, il n'y a pas de gaspillage, dit Clint en brandissant une boîte. J'ai pensé que ce serait cool de te faire participer à notre tradition ancestrale.

-Je suis impressionné, avoua Matthew. Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour tout manger.

-C'est pas très compliqué, je t'assure. Il faut déjà pas mal de boîtes pour contenter Thor, Natasha en raffole et pourrait tuer pour un chocolat, Bruce en mange moins mais il en mange beaucoup quand même, Cap adore aussi même s'il assure que non. Je l'ai attrapé en train de piquer dans notre stock en pleine nuit l'année dernière. C'est même pas la peine que je te redise à quel point j'aime les chocolats et pour finir, c'est le péché mignon de Tony, expliqua l'archer en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-De là à manger 200 boîtes à 6... Vous allez vous rendre malade.

-On n'en avait que 150 l'année dernière mais on a voulu en rajouter un peu cette année histoire de pas en manquer. On essaie d'augmenter le stock pour voir combien on peut en ingurgiter.

-Bon sang..., souffla Daredevil.

-Et puis cette année on est 7 ! Et tu peux même dire à Foggy de venir, à 8 on devrait battre le record de temps de l'année dernière ! S'enthousiasma le blond.

Matt hocha la tête. Franklin serait complètement intéressé par cette invitation, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

-Bon, on commence ?

oOo

Les Avengers et Daredevil s'étaient assis sur le sol pour commencer la dégustation annuelle de chocolat. Il n'y avait bien évidemment plus de place sur le canapé, étant donné qu'une bonne cinquantaine de boîtes de chocolat étaient empilées dessus. Et la meilleure chose dans tout ça était qu'il n'y avait aucune boîte similaire. Chaque chocolat était différent, de goût différent, de marque différente... C'était impressionnant.

-Bon les gars, il faut qu'on arrive à plier une quinzaine de boîtes cet après-midi, annonça Clint d'une voix très sérieuse. Il y a un an de ça, on avait réussi à en manger 10 à 6 sans aucune indigestion et en une seule après-midi. Aujourd'hui on est 7 et on doit engloutir 375 chocolats. C'est parfaitement faisable !

Matt releva soudainement la tête. Trois cent soixante-quinze chocolats ? Sérieusement ? Ils allaient mourir d'une overdose. Il se voyait déjà être hospitalisé avec comme motif "A manger trop de chocolats''.

-A l'attaque ! S'écria Natasha en ouvrant la première boîte.

-Atteeeeends ! La coupa Tony en lui prenant les chocolats des mains. Il faut faire des équipes ! On avait dit qu'on faisait des équipes cette année.

-Oui mais on est 7 alors c'est mort, répliqua-t-elle en essayant de reprendre la boîte.

-Il faut faire une équipe de trois, répondit le milliardaire en tirant les chocolats de son côté.

-Non c'est pas équitable.

-Si, il faut mettre un gros mangeur, un moyen mangeur et un petit mangeur dans l'équipe, affirma Bruce.

Tous hochèrent la tête. L'idée des équipes de mangeurs de chocolat était approuvée.

Clint voulut bien évidemment se mettre avec Matthew, la première équipe était donc constituée. Thor voulut se mettre avec ''l'homme de fer'' qui voulut lui-même être avec Bruce, les trois hommes créèrent donc la seconde équipe. Il resta donc Natasha qui se mit avec Steve.

La partie pouvait commencer.

A ce moment là, Daredevil pensait à Franklin. Il aurait certainement battu tous leurs records, il devait être le meilleur à ce jeu là. Il était passionné par ces petites merveilles. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il pense à l'inviter lors de leur prochaine dégustation. Il devrait proposer un concours, il était sûr qu'il gagnerait.

Les Avengers se jetèrent sur la boîte pour prendre un chocolat. Clint en attrapa un poignée et en mis quelques uns dans la main de Matt.

Bon sang mais si quelqu'un les voyait, tous assis par terre en cercle avec une pile de chocolat au milieu... Ils avaient tous l'air de psychopathes affamés.

-Allez Matty, faut qu'on gagne ! Pensez à noter le nombre de chocolats que vous mangez, les gars.

Ils avaient tous une feuille et un crayon à papier et ils s'arrêtaient régulièrement pour marquer leur score.

Cinq boîtes avaient été mangées, soit l'équivalent de cent vingt-cinq chocolats.

-Plus que 10 boîtes, annonça Thor qui en avalait plusieurs en même temps.

Matthew hallucinait. Ce jeu était absolument épique.

-On en a mangé 35 ! C'est déjà pas mal, s'enthousiasma Hawkeye.

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'on en est mangé autant, rit Daredevil.

-On fait une pause, annonça Tony. On reprend la dégustation dans une heure.

Tout le monde acquiesça et chacun partit vaquer à ses occupations dans la Tour.

-La prochaine fois j'amène Foggy, dit Matt, on le met avec nous dans l'équipe et on gagne assurément.

-Pas de problèmes ! Un membre de plus et la victoire est à nous. Mais rien n'est perdu, il reste encore 10 boîtes.

Le diable de Hell's Kitchen hocha la tête.

Il ne savait pas qui avait eu l'idée d'un tel jeu mais il adhérait complètement. Une compétition annuelle d'engloutissage de chocolat c'était le top.

Matt et Clint s'étaient installés sur le lit de ce dernier en attendant que Jarvis leur annonce la suite du jeu. Hawkeye tenait absolument à gagner mais ils n'étaient pas premiers pour le moment. L'équipe de Thor était en tête avec un total de soixante chocolats. Natasha et Steve étaient juste derrière eux avec trente chocolats. Ça allait être serré.

-Alors, ça te plaît au final ?

-Bien sûr ! J'adore, répondit le diable de Hell's Kitchen.

Clint sourit, il savait que ça lui plairait. Il était content de ne pas s'être trompé.

Au bout d'une heure, la voix de Jarvis se fit entendre, comme prévu.

'' _Monsieur Stark m'a informé de prévenir tous les participants à la compétition que cette dernière reprenait. Vous êtes prié de vous rendre au salon._ ''

-Et c'est reparti ! S'exclama l'archer en bondissant du lit.

Il fit le tour de ce dernier pour attraper la main de Matt et l'entraîner à sa suite pour se rendre au salon.

Quand ils arrivèrent, la plupart des Avengers étaient déjà installés. Ils avaient repris leur place initiale et ils comparaient les fiches de résultats pour voir leur place dans la compétition.

-On va vous exterminer avec l'homme de fer et Hulk, rit Thor en passant ses bras sur les épaules des deux hommes.

Tony grogna et Bruce essaya de se dégager de la prise du demi-dieu.

-Absolument pas, on va gagner avec Cap, pas vrai ? Demanda Natasha en lui jetant un regard noir.

Captain America leva les mains en signe de reddition et Black Widow hocha la tête.

A côté d'eux, Clint éclata de rire. Toutes les équipes étaient décidées à gagner mais il fallait reconnaître que Thor, Hulk et Iron Man étaient bien partis pour y arriver. Il ne fallait pas crier victoire ou défaite trop vite cependant, il restait tout de même un total de dix boites de chocolat à engloutir.

Quand ils recommencèrent la dégustation, Clint prit une boîte et en vida le contenu devant lui et Matt. Ce serait plus simple pour les manger sans devoir piocher dans les boîtes à disposition.

Au bout d'un moment, les chocolats près d'eux avaient été mangés et Matthew tâtonnait pour en attraper un. En voyant cela, Hawkeye en prit un pour lui et lui demanda d'ouvrir la bouche. Il fourra le chocolat à l'intérieur et Daredevil sourit.

La scène n'avait échappé à personne et tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux.

-Quoi !? S'emporta l'archer.

-Rien rien, répondit Steve.

Tous firent semblant de regarder ailleurs en tout innocence et Clint secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Tony ne manquerait pas de lui demander des explications le soir même, il pouvait en être sûr.

A côté de lui, Matt avait toujours un sourire sur les lèvres et l'archer sourit également en le regardant. L'avocat était juste beaucoup trop adorable.

Quelques heures plus tard, la compétition était terminée et les résultats tombèrent.

-En première position, notre équipe avec pas moins de cent soixante chocolats ! S'écria Tony en se levant pour faire la danse de la joie.

Il tapa dans les mains de ses deux coéquipiers et se rassit, un rictus sur les lèvres.

-En seconde position, l'équipe de Nat' et Stevie avec 120 chocolats et enfin Matt et Clint avec 95 chocolats.

Black Widow se tourna lentement vers un Captain America qui était à l'agonie sur le sol et elle lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

-Outch ! Ça va pas non ? Râla-t-il en la fusillant du regard.

-On était censés arriver premier !

Steve leva les yeux au ciel. Comme si ça avait de l'importance. Il était en train de mourir, il avait beaucoup trop de chocolat dans le corps.

-Désolé Clint, on fera mieux la prochaine fois, quand je ramènerai Foggy, chuchota Matt.

-Yep ! J'ai hâte d'y être !

-Personnellement je crois que j'ai assez ingurgité de chocolats pour une année entière, voire plus, rit l'avocat.

-Ah non ! On va bientôt avoir la seconde manche du tournois alors il faut que tu sois opérationnel.

Matt secoua la tête et ricana. Il savait que Foggy serait heureux de les aider et que cette fois-ci, ils gagneraient.

* * *

Il faut absolument organiser une compétition comme ça ! Je suis prête à participer mais je crois qu'il y a des gros risques d'indigestion, pour le coup xD On se retrouve demain pour un OS sur le thème : Village de Noël.


	21. Le bonhomme de neige sans nez

_Un Noël aux couleurs des Avengers_

 _Disclaimer :_ Daredevil et les Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas (ô désespoir !)

 _Rating :_ K+

 _Pairing :_ Matt/Clint

 _Crossover :_ Avengers  & Daredevil

 **Day 21: Christmas town** (village de noël)

Bon sang... ON EST LE 21 ! Noël se rapproche ! *danse de la joie* J'espère que ce prompt vous plaira bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Christmas prompt 21_

 _Le bonhomme de neige sans nez_

Noël arrivait à vitesse grand V, il ne restait plus que trois jours à patienter et ce serait déjà le réveillon. Un village de Noël avait été installé à Jefferson pour l'occasion et Matt et Clint avaient décidé de s'y rendre ensemble.

Hawkeye lui avait promis de rester accroché à lui durant toute la journée parce que Daredevil craignait de se perdre. Beaucoup de monde était prévu à cet événement et ça ne le rassurait guère.

En arrivant à l'entrée du village, l'archer prit la main de l'avocat dans la sienne.

-Tout va bien se passer, ok ? Je te lâche pas.

Matthew hocha la tête. Il espérait qu'il ne se trompait pas.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le village, c'était absolument magnifique. Tout était parfaitement décoré, il y avait des guirlandes, des sapins, des boules de Noël... Tout scintillait et brillait de mille feux. Clint regrettait que Daredevil ne puisse pas assister à ce spectacle grandiose.

-Tu peux me décrire ce que tu vois ? Lui demanda-t-il soudainement.

Hawkeye hocha la tête, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

-A notre gauche il y a plusieurs petites cabanes avec des marchands à l'intérieur, ils ont tout décoré. Il y a des guirlandes de toutes les couleurs, et elles sont jolies, pas comme celle de Foggy, ricana-t-il. Il neige, enfin ça tu le sais, mais ça rend le tout absolument magnifique. A droite il y a des enfants qui font des bonhommes de neige.

-Ça a l'air superbe, répondit Matt en souriant.

Comme ils se l'étaient imaginé, il y avait beaucoup de monde. La majorité étant des familles avec des enfants qui couraient et riaient aux éclats. L'ambiance était festive et tout le monde semblait heureux et détendu.

-J'ai l'impression de retomber en enfance, rit Clint. C'est juste incroyable.

-Ça sent le marron grillé.

Hawkeye le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je sens pas du tout.

-Normal, le stand est à l'autre bout du village, répondit Matt en souriant.

-Tu veux qu'on aille en acheter ?

-Absolument !

oOo

Les deux hommes faisaient le tour du village de Noël, main dans la main. Clint avait une barquette de marrons dans sa main libre et Matt s'occupait d'en manger et de le nourrir. La journée promettait d'être grandiose. Rien ne pouvait être mieux dans le cas présent.

-On a bien fait de venir, c'est juste génial. Et il neige, je crois que c'est ça qui fait toute la magie du lieu.

-C'est sûr que c'est mieux, mais je suis sûr que ça doit être top même sans neige.

-Absolument ! Je veux qu'on y revienne l'année prochaine.

Matt rit. Clint avait donc prévu de le compter dans son entourage pour encore un bout de temps, c'était rassurant.

-Matty ! S'exclama soudainement le blond. Ils vendent des sucres d'orge !

-Il me semblait bien avoir reconnu l'odeur, rit l'autre.

-Tu m'impressionnes.

-Je sais, sourit l'avocat.

Hawkeye secoua la tête et entraîna le brun avec lui pour faire l'achat de deux sucres d'orge.

-Là, là c'est parfait ! S'exclama l'archer.

-Ça faisait des années que je n'en avais pas mangé.

-Pareil pour moi ! J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir rajeuni de vingt ans.

Le diable de Hell's Kitchen sourit. Ça faisait vraiment du bien d'être accompagné de Clint dans un endroit idyllique comme celui-là. Il ne s'en lassait pas.

Il ne savait pas où tout ça allait les mener mais il espérait vraiment que rien n'allait venir perturber la complicité qui s'était installée entre eux. Ça faisait longtemps que Daredevil n'avait pas été aussi heureux.

Alors qu'ils marchaient depuis plusieurs minutes, leurs sucres d'orge toujours en main, Clint s'arrêta et se tourna vers Matt.

-J'ai une idée, sourit-il.

-Quoi ?

-On fait un bonhomme de neige ? Demanda l'autre avec un grand sourire.

-Un bonhomme de neige ? Les gens vont penser quoi s'ils nous voient au milieu de gamins en train de faire un bonhomme de neige ?

-Ils penseront ce qu'ils veulent mais j'ai trop envie d'en faire un là !

-Bon, c'est d'accord.

L'archer commença à sautiller sur place, il ne rigolait pas quand il disait qu'il avait l'impression de rajeunir. On s'attendait à voir un mini-Clint apparaître pour remplacer le Clint adulte à tout moment. Il faisait plaisir à voir, il était détendu et souriant.

Les deux hommes s'accroupirent dans la neige, Matt commençait à avoir les bouts des orteils gelé, il frissonna.

-Tu veux mon manteau ? Proposa Hawkeye.

-Ça va pas ? Tu vas pas enlever ton blouson avec le temps qu'il fait ! Tu vas tomber malade.

-Mais nooon, j'ai chaud là !

-Tu rigoles j'espère ?

-Nope ! Je t'assure, l'excitation me donne chaud.

Matt fronça les sourcils. Deux secondes plus tard, Clint retira son blouson et le posa sur les épaules de l'avocat. Ce dernier grogna, le retira et essaya de le rendre à son propriétaire. S'ensuivit une lutte acharnée qui allait déterminer le grand gagnant du manteau de l'archer.

Matthew avait réussi à le remettre sur le dos du blond mais ce dernier n'était absolument pas d'accord donc il sauta presque sur Daredevil pour lui faire enfiler le vêtement. L'avocat bascula dans la neige -déjà qu'il avait froid, il était servi- et Hawkeye l'écrasa à moitié en lui tombant dessus.

-Oups, rit Clint en se relevant et en tendant une main à Matt pour qu'il en fasse de même.

-Je dis que j'ai froid, tu veux me refiler ton blouson pour que j'ai chaud et puis tu me plaques dans la neige, je comprends pas la logique, ricana le brun en secouant la tête.

Daredevil essaya de s'épousseter mais le résultat n'était pas très concluant. Son bonnet était complètement enneigé ainsi que le reste de ses vêtements. Hawkeye l'aida à retirer la neige restante en riant.

-Je suis désolé, j'avais pas l'intention de te faire tomber, je t'assure.

-Je te crois oui, répondit Matt en rigolant. Bon maintenant tu remets ton manteau.

Clint grogna et plissa les yeux.

-Tu vas pas recommencer, je te l'offre de bonne grâce, accepte ce cadeau.

-Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade par ma faute.

-Et moi par la mienne parce que c'est ce qui va arriver si tu n'enfiles pas immédiatement ce blouson.

-J'ai déjà un blouson.

-Oui mais il ne tient pas chaud.

Matthew soupira, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge.

-Bon alors on conclut un marché. Je te donne mon manteau et toi le tien comme ça c'est réglé.

-Ça me va, répondit l'autre en hochant la tête.

Les deux hommes procédèrent donc à un échange de blouson. Clint avait raison, le sien tenait beaucoup plus chaud.

-Tu vas avoir froid avec le mien, commença Daredevil.

-Non, je t'assure que non.

Matt fronça les sourcils, il n'était pas sûr de le croire mais il était inutile de parlementer avec lui de toute façon.

-Bon, on le fait ce bonhomme de neige ?

-Absolument ! Acquiesça le diable de Hell's Kitchen.

Ils s'attelèrent donc à la tâche, Clint guidant Matthew pour l'aider à faire leur construction de neige. Elle prit vite forme et ils étaient assez satisfaits du résultat.

-Bon, il nous manque juste la tête à faire, annonça le blond.

Ils avaient heureusement pensé à prendre des gants, le froid les aurait vite dissuadés de continuer leur bonhomme de neige dans le cas contraire.

Hawkeye prit les mains de Matt dans les siennes et ils façonnèrent tous deux la tête de leur construction.

-S'il y avait eu un concours, on l'aurait certainement gagner, sourit Clint. Il est parfait. Enfin presque, il manque les yeux, la bouche et le nez.

-Il faut qu'on achète une carotte et qu'on trouve des cailloux.

-Où est-ce qu'on va pouvoir trouver une carotte ? Soupira l'archer.

-Il faut refaire le tour des stands.

Le blond acquiesça. Les deux hommes se remirent donc en route à la recherche d'une carotte. Ils n'en trouvèrent malheureusement pas et revinrent bredouille devant leur bonhomme de neige.

-Un bonhomme de neige sans carotte, soupira Matt.

-Matty..., chuchota Clint. Je crois que j'ai trouver la solution.

Matthew était intrigué, il pouvait s'attendre à tout avec l'archer.

-Il y a d'autres bonhommes de neige un peu plus loin, il y en a un avec une carotte et personne n'est autour. On pourrait la piquer pour la mettre sur le nôtre.

-Et si le gamin qui l'a construit arrive ?

-On... avisera sur le moment, sourit Hawkeye.

Daredevil hocha la tête, ça sentait le coup foireux cette histoire.

L'archer prit la main de l'avocat dans la sienne et ils partirent en direction du bonhomme de neige. Une fois devant, Clint essaya de s'emparer de la carotte en toute discrétion. Il avait réussi à la substituer et ils s'apprêtaient à revenir près de leur construction quand un petit garçon cria derrière eux.

-Papa ! Ils ont volé ma carotte !

Matthew se tourna vers Hawkeye et soupira. Il était sûr que ça allait arriver.

-Ok Matty, tu es prêt ? A trois on court, ne lâche pas ma main.

Le diable de Hell's Kitchen hocha la tête et ils déguerpirent en courant. Clint ne manqua pas de balancer la carotte par-dessus son épaule pendant leur course effrénée.

Il était bien content que Matthew ait cicatrisé à la jambe depuis un moment déjà et qu'il ait retrouvé sa mobilité.

Une fois arrivés à la voiture, ils s'installèrent à l'intérieur et soufflèrent de soulagement.

-On l'a échappé belle, soupira Clint. Un peu plus et on se faisait tabasser par un mec de deux mètres.

-Je pense plutôt qu'il se serait fait tabasser par nous mais ça aurait été dommage de gâcher la journée de tant de personnes pour une histoire de carotte.

-Je suis d'accord, ricana le blond. Bon, du coup on rentre ?

-Yep, on va pouvoir se réchauffer et boire un chocolat chaud, j'en meurs d'envie.

Hawkeye acquiesça et démarra la voiture. Ils avaient passé une journée merveilleuse, il avait hâte de revenir l'année d'après et cette fois-ci, il penserait à apporter sa propre carotte.

* * *

Et on se retrouve demain pour un OS sur le thème : Vol à l'arrachée.


	22. Une promenade glaciale

_Un Noël aux couleurs des Avengers_

 _Disclaimer :_ Daredevil et les Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas (ô désespoir !)

 _Rating :_ K+

 _Pairing :_ Matt/Clint

 _Crossover :_ Avengers  & Daredevil

 **Day 22: Bag snatching** (vol à l'arrachée)

Noël c'est dans 3 jouuurs ! Ô joie ! J'ai trop hâte :D J'aimerais bien qu'il neige un peu mais bon, j'ai plus trop d'espoir là xD

* * *

 _Christmas prompt 22_

 _Une promenade glaciale_

Matt et Clint se promenaient dans Hell's Kitchen, main dans la main. Leur rapprochement était plus qu'évident et les Avengers ainsi que Foggy se posaient de nombreuses questions. Leur couple n'était pas officiel pour le moment mais à les voir toujours collés ensemble, c'était comme si c'était le cas.

Les deux hommes n'en avaient pas parlé, ils se contentaient de passer leurs journées ensemble, ils profitaient l'un de l'autre et ne se posaient pas vraiment de questions. Matthew savait qu'une discussion serait inévitable et l'archer n'en pensait pas moins, restait à savoir quand celle-ci se produirait.

Hawkeye était passé chercher Daredevil quand ce dernier avait eu fini sa journée de boulot, ils avaient décidé de partir faire une balade avant de rentrer à l'appartement de l'avocat.

La ville était calme, tout était paisible, plongé dans l'obscurité. Les lampadaires éclairaient leur chemin et depuis le début de leur promenade, ils n'avaient croisé que quelques personnes.

-On n'est qu'à deux jours du réveillon de Noël et il n'y a pas un chat dans les rues, soupira Clint.

-Oh si, des chats il y en a. J'en entends un sur le toit au-dessus de nous, répondit Matt dans un sourire.

Le blond lui adressa un regard blasé et secoua la tête.

-Mais je reconnais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens, ce soir, continua Matt.

-Il fait froid, peut-être qu'ils préfèrent rester au chaud au coin de leur cheminée. J'aimerais bien avoir une cheminée, j'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir une.

-Une cheminée ?

-Ouais. Tu peux te caler sur ton fauteuil devant en hiver, un chocolat chaud et un livre dans les mains. C'est le paradis.

-C'est vrai que c'est pas mal comme idée, ricana le diable de Hell's Kitchen.

-Tu vois ! Même toi tu le reconnais. Mais pas moyen de faire céder Tony. Il dit que c'est trop ''rustique'' pour la Tour.

-Il faudra que je t'amène chez les parents de Foggy, ils en ont une.

-Alors là, c'est quand tu veux Matty ! S'enthousiasma l'autre.

Matt sourit, il en fallait vraiment peu pour contenter l'archer.

-Bon, on rentre ? Finit-il par lui demander. Je commence à avoir les bouts des doigts gelés.

-Pas ceux de ta main droite en tout cas, elle est toute chaude, remarqua Clint.

-Ceux de la main gauche, ils sont en train de se transformer en glaçon.

-Tu aurais dû prendre tes gants ce matin ! Le réprimanda le blond.

-Tu n'étais pas là pour m'y faire penser, j'ai oublier de les prendre.

-On change de main.

Hawkeye lâcha sa main droite pour prendre la gauche dans la sienne. Elle était véritablement gelée, le diable de Hell's Kitchen n'avait pas exagéré.

-Mais on rentre quand même, tu vas finir par attraper froid.

Les deux hommes partirent en direction de l'appartement du blond. Ils en avaient pour à peine cinq minutes de marche s'ils prenaient des raccourcis, ils pourraient bien vite se mettre à l'abri.

-Clint, souffla soudainement Matthew en s'arrêtant de marcher.

-Quoi ?

-Quelqu'un se fait agresser à deux rues d'ici.

-Merde ! J'ai pas mon arc et tu as pas ton costume.

-C'est pas grave, on peut très bien faire sans !

Daredevil tira Hawkeye part la main et ils se mirent à courir dans Hell's Kitchen.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent en face à face avec un homme cagoulé qui tenait un sac à main dans les bras. Ils les contourna aisément et se mit à courir dans la rue pour rejoindre une voiture garée un peu plus loin.

Par terre, au fond de la ruelle, se trouvait une dame assez âgée qui tremblait et ne semblait pas apte à se relever. Elle avait dû être jetée à terre sans ménagement par son agresseur. Certaines personnes n'avaient vraiment aucun état d'âme.

Matt était parti à la poursuite du voleur, Clint cria à la femme de ne pas bouger et il partit à sa suite.

Les deux justiciers couraient vite, ils eurent le temps d'arrêter l'homme avant qu'il ne grimpe dans la voiture de ses complices.

Daredevil lui décocha un coup de poing dans la mâchoire et Hawkeye vint lui prêter main forte en le frappant au ventre.

L'homme tomba à genoux et se releva bien vite. Il commença à frapper Matthew qui esquiva plusieurs coups avant de s'en prendre un au visage. Cela lui vaudrait un œil au beurre noir le lendemain.

Le blond riposta en donnant un coup de pied à leur adversaire qui changea de cible pour s'en prendre à Clint.

Le combat dura plusieurs minutes mais les deux hommes parvinrent à mettre l'agresseur K.O. Ils récupèrent le sac de la vieille femme et repartirent aussi vite que possible. Matt espérait que l'homme n'avait pas eu le temps de voir son visage et qu'il ne le reconnaîtrait pas comme étant Daredevil, il tenait à garder son identité secrète.

Quelques instants plus tard, Matthew et Clint étaient revenus auprès de la dame et ils lui rendirent son sac à main. Elle était encore toute tremblante et on voyait du sang couler à la commissure de ses lèvres.

-Madame, vous allez bien ? Lui demanda le blond.

Elle hocha légèrement la tête.

-M-merci pour le sac, bafouilla-t-elle en essayant de se relever.

-C'est normal, sourit Matt en lui tendant une main.

La vieille dame eut du mal à tenir debout mais elle finit par y arriver.

-Vous voulez qu'on appelle quelqu'un pour qu'on vienne vous chercher ? Proposa l'archer.

-Ma petite fille, elle habite à deux pas d'ici, répondit-elle.

-On vous ramène, trancha Matthew.

La femme acquiesça et ils partirent tous les trois en direction de l'appartement de la jeune femme. Ils y parvinrent rapidement et la dame âgée les remercia grandement avant de les laisser repartir.

Ils finirent tous deux par prendre le chemin du retour.

-Bon sang, on a parlé trop vite quand on a dit que tout était calme aujourd'hui, soupira Clint en se massant l'arrière de la nuque.

Matthew hocha la tête. C'était incroyable de tomber sur des gens avec aussi peu de scrupules.

-Je ne comprendrai jamais ce type de personne, soupira-t-il. Voler une vieille femme sans défense, c'est désolant.

-Je suis d'accord, mais on ne changera pas le monde, Matty, souffla Hawkeye en caressant le dos de sa main avec son pouce. Allez, on rentre cette fois-ci.

oOo

Une fois arrivés à l'appartement, ils verrouillèrent la porte et Clint mit du lait à chauffer pour préparer du chocolat chaud.

Il sortit ensuite de la cuisine et se dirigea vers Matthew.

-Laisse-moi regarder ça.

Il prit le visage du brun dans ses mains et l'inspecta. Un bleu était en train de se former autour de son œil droit. Le voleur ne l'avait pas raté.

-Tu vas te taper un œil au beurre noir juste avant les fêtes, soupira Hawkeye. Je vais te passer de la crème.

Matt hocha la tête et s'assit sur le canapé en attendant que Clint revienne avec la trousse de secours.

-Tu as vraiment pas de chance, c'est incroyable.

Le blond enleva le bouchon de la crème et commença à en appliquer autour de l'œil de Daredevil. Il le massait doucement pour éviter de trop appuyer sur la blessure et de le faire souffrir plus que nécessaire.

-Tu me dis si je te fais mal.

Il eut fini au bout de quelques secondes et il essuya ses mains sur son tee-shirt.

-Tu n'as rien, toi ? Lui demanda Matthew, inquiet de son état.

-Nope, juste un bleu à l'épaule je pense, répondit l'autre d'un ton désinvolte, il se souciait peu de son état, seul celui du justicier lui importait.

Matt hocha la tête.

-Bon, le lait doit être prêt, je vais nous chercher des tasses.

Il revint quelques secondes plus tard et s'affala sur le canapé.

-Pfff, c'est pas du luxe, on va enfin pouvoir se reposer, soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux.

-Yep, j'avoue que je ne cracherai pas sur un peu de repos, répondit Daredevil en s'installant contre Clint.

L'archer passa une main autour de ses épaules et le rapprocha de lui.

-En fait on n'a même pas besoin de cheminée, on est parfait comme ça, sourit-il en embrassant l'avocat sur le front.

* * *

A demain pour un prompt sur le thème : Coupure d'électricité.


	23. Quand le courant saute

_Un Noël aux couleurs des Avengers_

 _Disclaimer :_ Daredevil et les Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas (ô désespoir !)

 _Rating :_ K+

 _Pairing :_ Matt/Clint

 _Crossover :_ Avengers  & Daredevil

 **Day 23: Electricity cut** (coupure d'électricité)

23ème prompt de Noël? C'est moi ou le temps passe vraiment super vite? Et demain je vais manger mon dernier chocolat de mon calendrier de l'avent Avengers... Ô tristesse.

BREF ! Bonne lectuuuuure !

* * *

 _Christmas prompt 23_

 _Quand le courant saute_

Ce soir-là, Matthew était à la Tour. Les Avengers l'avaient convié à une soirée avec eux, juste avant le réveillon de Noël. Ils étaient tous présents dans le salon, devant le canapé, ils regardaient un film de Noël lambda avant de partir se coucher.

Steve somnolait sur l'épaule de Tony, le film avait vraiment dû l'ennuyer rapidement parce que sa tête avait vite finie par tomber sur son voisin de gauche. Matt et Clint étaient côte à côte sur le canapé, le second jouant avec le pull du premier d'un geste distrait. Les autres étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce, regardant le film avec plus ou moins d'intérêt.

Tout était parfaitement calme, si on ne comptait pas le bruit émit par la télévision où les soupirs de Natasha qui trouvait le film complètement ''gnangnan''.

La première heure avait filé à une allure complètement démesurée mais tous commençaient à fatiguer en attaquant l'autre moitié du film. Ils l'avaient certainement choisi en vitesse, sans prendre le temps de regarder les avis de téléspectateurs parce qu'il était ennuyant au possible. On ne pouvait pas vraiment goûter à la magie de Noël devant une absurdité pareille.

Black Widow soupira pour la trentième fois -voire plus- de la soirée et s'enfonça plus profondément dans son fauteuil, elle n'allait pas survivre à ce rythme-là. Elle finit par se lever d'un mouvement rapide.

-Bon les gars, c'est pas que mais moi je vous abandonne, annonça-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Sa sortie devait marquer la fin du visionnage du film car la pièce fut soudainement baignée dans l'obscurité. Il n'y avait plus aucune source de lumière présente dans le salon.

-Naaaat qu'est-ce que t'as foutu encore ? Soupira Clint en se levant du canapé.

-Mais j'ai rien fait ! Répondit la veuve noire en revenant dans le séjour.

Tony souffla longuement avant de s'extirper du canapé en toute délicatesse. Il essaya de ne pas réveiller le Captain America qui dormait toujours à ses côtés et il réussit avec fierté.

-C'est une coupure de courant, expliqua-t-il. Je vais descendre en bas rectifier ça.

Les autres acquiescèrent de la tête et Iron Man quitta la pièce avec son téléphone activé en mode ''lampe de poche'' à la main.

-C'est dommage, pile pendant une scène Ô combien intéressante, ricana Clint en prenant la main de Daredevil dans la sienne pour le tirer hors du canapé.

-On n'aura pas raté grand chose, je pense, rit le brun.

L'archer voulut se diriger vers la sortie mais il se cogna à la table basse et faillit tomber, Daredevil le retint de justesse.

-Wow, t'as de bons réflexes, sourit le blond en s'éloignant de quelques pas de l'objet maudit.

-Effectivement. Et cette coupure d'électricité ne change rien pour moi contrairement à vous, donc bon.

Hawkeye hocha la tête. Effectivement, survivre à une pièce plongée dans le noir quand on est aveugle n'est pas d'une grande difficulté.

Les deux hommes croisèrent Tony dans le couloir qui dirigea le flash de son téléphone dans leur direction.

-Outch ! Vire ça de mon visage, Stark, grogna Clint en fermant les yeux.

-Oups, désolé, s'excusa le milliardaire en baissant son téléphone. Il n'y a aucun problème avec les générateurs, la panne doit être générale dans le quartier ou dans la ville.

-Génial, soupira l'archer en levant les yeux au ciel.

Iron Man haussa les épaules et partit prévenir les autres dans le salon. Une panne de courant la veille de Noël, c'était assez original.

oOo

Clint et Matt étaient arrivés en vie dans la chambre du premier. Ne pas avoir de lumière quand on dort ce n'est pas vraiment important donc c'est ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire. Hawkeye espérait que ce serait rétabli d'ici le lendemain car il ne comptait pas vraiment fêter Noël dans le noir. Il avait tout de même décoré le salon de la Tour à sa guise et il n'avait pas fait ça pour des prunes.

-Ce film était horrible, soupira Matthew en s'affalant dans le lit de l'archer. Je veux même pas voir la suite.

-Moi non plus, j'ai jamais vu un film aussi pourri à Noël. J'espère que Bruce ne va pas proposer qu'on le regarde demain car ça se fera sans nous.

-Et sans Nat', et Steve, et Thor, et Tony, ricana Daredevil, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller.

-Ouais, il sera tout seul, le pauvre !

-Bah en même temps... comment aimer un film pareil, hein.

-Bonne question, rit Hawkeye.

-On s'est quand même tapé une heure du film avant qu'il n'y ait une coupure d'électricité, si c'est pas génial ça.

-On en a vu la moitié, mais ça devenait de pire en pire donc bon. Mais si ça avait coupé avant ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé.

Le diable de Hell's Kitchen hocha la tête. Il était absolument d'accord sur ce point.

-On dort du coup ? Demanda le blond en se glissant sous la couette et en tapotant son oreiller.

-Je suppose, répondit l'autre, un bras sous la tête.

-Bonne nuit alors.

-Bonne nuit.

Clint ferma les yeux pour les ouvrir à nouveau cinq secondes plus tard. Cela faisait un moment qu'une discussion s'imposait avec Matt et ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de l'avoir. Ça commençait à devenir problématique et ça le travaillait de plus en plus. Il avait envie d'entamer la conversation mais il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Il était ridicule. Il avait l'impression d'avoir treize ans à nouveau et de devoir déclarer sa flamme pour la première fois. Il secoua la tête et souffla un bon coup avant de se lancer.

-Matty ?

-Hmm ? Répondit l'autre en se tournant vers lui.

-Je sais absolument pas comment commencer mais... je me disais qu'on devrait peut-être discuter, tous les deux.

-C'est ce qu'on est en train de faire, sourit Daredevil.

-Non mais discuter de... nous, tu vois, continua l'archer en se frottant la nuque.

Et voilà. Comment commencer d'une meilleure façon ?

Le diable de Hell's Kitchen hocha la tête. Il savait où le blond voulait en venir et cela faisait un moment qu'il pensait lui-aussi à faire le premier pas pour mettre les choses au clair entre eux. Ça ne faisait que trop longtemps qu'ils se tournaient autour sans que rien ne soit officiel au niveau de leur relation.

-Oui, je pense aussi qu'on devrait en discuter, finit-il par répondre.

-Euh bah... je sais pas quoi dire, avoua Hawkeye en secouant la tête. Je... on en est où, en fait ?

-A nulle part et c'est bien ça le problème, rit Matthew. Enfin c'est pas ça, c'est juste qu'on n'a pas vraiment pris le temps de se dire les choses et de faire ça dans les règles.

Clint hocha la tête. Au moins, Matt était d'accord avec lui sur ce point.

-Mais du coup on est ensemble ? S'assura-t-il en tournant la tête vers l'autre côté du lit même si Daredevil ne pouvait absolument pas le voir rougir.

-Je crois bien, oui, sourit l'avocat en attirant l'archer à lui.

Ce dernier sourit à son tour et son sourire ne fit qu'augmenter d'intensité lorsque Matthew posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. _Enfin_. Ça ne faisait que trop longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment. C'était juste comme il se l'était imaginé : parfait.

Il se rapprocha encore plus du brun et approfondit le baiser. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi ils avaient attendu aussi longtemps avant de faire ça mais il le regrettait vraiment. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils étaient ensemble sans vraiment l'être. Ils avaient été plus que des amis tout naturellement, sans se poser de questions. C'était enfin officiel.

Matthew Murdock et Clint Barton étaient en couple.

Ils ne s'étaient pas éloignés l'un de l'autre quand la lumière s'alluma brusquement dans la pièce.

-L'électricité est de retour ! Chantonna Tony en se figeant soudainement. Wow, j'ai raté quelque chose ?

Daredevil et Hawkeye se reculèrent et grognèrent à l'unisson. Matt n'avait pas entendu le milliardaire arriver, trop occupé qu'il était à bécoter l'archer.

-Espèce de petits cachottiers, vous m'avez même pas prévenu ! Bouda Iron Man en s'appuyant contre la chambranle de la porte. Je suis outré.

-C'est officiel depuis moins de quinze secondes, soupira Clint.

-Oh, je vois, sourit le milliardaire. Bon je vous laisse tranquille, alors.

Il sortit de la pièce en prenant soin de fermer la porte et Matt secoua la tête quand il l'entendit sautiller dans le couloir.

L'archer avait quitté le lit pour partir éteindre la lumière quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Tony passa sa tête dans l'ouverture et leur jeta une boîte de préservatifs sur le lit.

-On remercie Tony qui pense à tout ! S'exclama-t-il en claquant la porte.

Clint laissa son bras en suspension en direction de l'interrupteur et fronça les sourcils. Il faudrait qu'il aille toucher deux mots à Stark concernant le respect de la vie privée, le milliardaire semblait oublier assez souvent que ce concept existait.

* * *

A demain pour un OS sur le thème : réveillon ou cadeau de dernière minute.


	24. Un réveillon avec les Avengers

_Un Noël aux couleurs des Avengers_

 _Disclaimer :_ Daredevil et les Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas (ô désespoir !)

 _Rating :_ K+

 _Pairing :_ Matt/Clint

 _Crossover :_ Avengers  & Daredevil

 **Day 24: Christmas eve/last minute gift** (réveillon ou cadeau de dernière minute)

YOUHOUUUU ! On est enfin le 24 ! Joyeux réveillon de Noël à tous !

* * *

 _Christmas prompt 24_

 _Un réveillon avec les Avengers_

Tous les Avengers étaient présents à la Tour ainsi que Matt et Foggy. Ce dernier avait dû prévenir ses parents que pour la première fois de sa vie il ne ferait pas le réveillon de Noël avec eux. Mais il irait chez eux le jour d'après donc ça compensait. Franklin avait tenu à fêter Noël avec son meilleur ami et ses nouveaux amis ainsi que son petit-ami. -ce qui faisait beaucoup ''d'ami'' vous en conviendrez-.

Tony avait appelé un traiteur pour la soirée. Il avait déjà prouvé ses talents de cuisinier auparavant mais il n'avait pas envie de s'occuper du repas pour tout le groupe, merci bien.

La salle à manger était faiblement éclairé, des guirlandes et des bougies avaient été positionnées un peu partout dans la pièce. La table était joliment décorée -merci Bruce- et tous les amis s'y étaient installés juste après avoir pris l'apéritif.

L'ambiance était festive, tout le monde semblait heureux et détendu. La soirée promettait d'être parfaite.

-Boooon on commence le repas ! Annonça joyeusement Tony.

Il appela ensuite Jarvis pour lui demander d'envoyer les robots chargés d'amener le repas sur la table. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à arriver et ils purent tous commencer à manger.

Clint se leva soudainement, une crevette dans la bouche, et il vint coller un bisou poisseux sur la joue du milliardaire. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir et s'essuya avec sa serviette.

-Des fruits de mer ! Tu sais que je t'aime, Tony ?

Ledit Tony leva les yeux au ciel et ricana.

-Oui oui, moi-aussi, bougonna-t-il.

-Wow, est-ce que cette scène peut être enregistrée ? S'exclama l'archer en revenant s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

-Absolument, monsieur, répondit Jarvis en diffusant la scène sur l'écran géant du salon.

-Jarvis, grogna Iron Man.

Tous se mirent à rire et l'entrée fut attaquée dans la bonne humeur générale. Une bonne odeur de Noël se dégageait des bougies, tout était absolument parfait.

-Ch'est cro bon, s'enthousiasma Foggy, des fruits de mer plein la bouche.

Matthew secoua la tête et rit légèrement. Son meilleur ami avait l'air de bien s'amuser et il était content qu'il se soit aussi vite intégré dans le groupe des Avengers.

Daredevil et Hawkeye étaient bien évidemment assis côte à côte, leurs mains étaient jointes sous la table et tous deux souriaient légèrement. Ils étaient parfaitement détendus et rien ne pouvait leur faire plus plaisir : ce réveillon de Noël était absolument parfait. Ils étaient ensemble et accompagnés de leurs meilleurs amis, que rêver de mieux ?

Après l'entrée vint le plat -logique logique-, Tony se leva soudainement et sourit fièrement quand un petit robot arriva avec une grosse dinde farcie.

-Je ne suis que trop fier de cette dinde, vous allez l'adorer, annonça le milliardaire, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Tony... c'est le traiteur qui a préparé cette dinde je te rappelle, soupira Steve en levant les yeux au ciel.

Iron Man le fusilla du regard et se rassit, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine sans cesser de fixer l'homme assis à ses côtés.

-Peut-être mais c'était mon idée, renchérit-il.

-Wow, une dinde farcie pour Noël, je suis sûr que personne n'y avait pensé, rit Captain America.

-Arrête de faire le malin, Rogers. C'est ma recette de dinde.

-Peut-être mais tu ne l'as pas préparée toi-même, répliqua le super soldat.

-Je vais te la faire bouffer cette dinde, tu vas voir !

Tous les autres membres présents autour de la table soufflèrent à l'unisson. Quand ces deux-là commençaient, il était impossible de les arrêter.

-Arrêtez de vous disputer, râla Natasha en commençant à couper la dinde. On s'en fout de la personne qui l'a préparée, du moment qu'on a une dinde...

-Je suis d'accord avec elle, annonça Clint à l'autre bout de la table.

Iron Man et Captain America se lancèrent un dernier regard plein de ressentiments avant d'attaquer le morceau de viande qui avait subitement atterri dans leur assiette.

-Fais un peu attention à la dinde, Nat ! Râla Clint. Tu m'en as envoyé dans les cheveux.

Black Widow haussa les épaules et continua à lancer des morceaux par-ci par-là dans les assiettes. Ils n'avaient qu'à se servir eux-mêmes s'ils n'étaient pas content.

-Mattyyyy, s'exclama soudainement Foggy. Ce repas de Noël est trop cool, c'est vraiment meilleur que ce que prépare ma mère chaque année et pourtant elle cuisine bien.

Matt hocha la tête.

-Yep, mais ta mère cuisine vraiment bien aussi, faut pas croire.

-Ça dépend quoi, répondit le blond en secouant la tête. Elle fait toujours la même chose à Noël, ça n'a jamais changé depuis la naissance. Alors bon... elle peut pas vraiment se tromper.

Matthew ricana, ce n'était pas faux.

-Les amis, nous devons boire pour fêter ce Noël si bien réussi, annonça soudainement Thor en levant une bouteille de vin en l'air.

-Wow, repose cette bouteille avant de faire une catastrophe, le prévint Tony.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, mon ami, ma poigne est forte, ce vin est en sécurité entre mes mains.

Iron Man hocha la tête avant de tendre son verre au blond.

La distribution de boissons fut faite tout autour de la table et entre temps, la bûche de Noël fut amenée. Avant que Tony n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Steve lui lança un regard pour le dissuader d'ouvrir la bouche pour encore raconter des âneries. Il ne tenait pas à passer le réveillon à se disputer avec le milliardaire, ils le faisaient déjà assez tous les autres jours de l'année.

Quand ils eurent tous dévoré la bûche, Tony se leva, un verre de champagne à la main. Il avait bu de l'alcool en grande quantité depuis le début de la soirée et ses idées n'étaient plus tellement claires.

-Matty et Clint ont quelque chose à vous annoncer, je crois, commença-t-il en levant son verre dans leur direction.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et soupirèrent à l'unisson.

-Bah allez quoi, je vais pas leur dire à votre place !

-Tony, grogna l'archer.

-Bon ok, alors je le dis, Matt et...

-On n'a pas besoin de toi, le coupa le blond.

-Apparemment si.

-Je te dis que non.

-Si.

-Non.

-Si.

Hawkeye s'apprêtait à se lever pour forcer Iron Man à se rasseoir lorsque Matt prit la parole à son tour.

-On est en couple.

Les Avengers devaient s'en douter un peu mais un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de chacun d'eux.

-Ah bah enfin ! S'exclama Natasha.

Thor se leva et se positionna derrière le couple pour les prendre tous les deux dans une accolade.

-Notre diable et notre archer sont désormais unis pour la vie, il faut fêter cela dignement !

-Euh, tu vas un peu vite là, on en est pas encore au mariage !

-Ça ne saurait tarder, répliqua Thor.

Clint leva les yeux au ciel. Tony s'était encore une fois senti obligé de s'immiscer dans leur vie. C'était prévisible le connaissant. Mais après tout, Noël était une bonne occasion pour annoncer leur couple.

-Buvons à leur santé ! S'écria le fils d'Odin en levant son verre de champagne.

Il ne manqua pas d'en renverser quelques gouttes sur la tête de l'archer et de l'avocat qui grognèrent.

Le repas se termina aussi bien qu'il avait commencé, tout le monde riait et l'alcool passait de verre en verre ce qui ne faisait qu'amplifier la bonne humeur générale.

Le petit groupe finit par migrer devant la télévision, des films de Noël étaient bien évidemment diffusés.

-On pourrait regarder la suite du film qu'on a commencé hier, proposa Bruce.

-Absolument pas ! S'exclama Natasha.

Hulk grogna et se fondit dans son fauteuil, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

Les mêmes places que la veille avaient été reprises par tout le monde, Foggy avait su s'incruster sur le canapé aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Bien heureusement, le canapé de la Tour était immense donc personne ne manquait de place.

Matt était à moitié allongé sur son compagnon, ce dernier lui caressait distraitement les cheveux.

Le film avait été bien meilleur que celui de la veille. Il aurait été impossible de faire pire si on en croyait les dires de Black Widow.

A la fin de la soirée, des bouteilles jonchaient le sol et la table basse et une grande partie du groupe somnolait dans le salon.

Natasha était bien réveillée et après avoir éteint la télévision, elle vint se planter devant Matt et Clint.

-Vous ne vous êtes pas embrassés, remarqua-t-elle en les pointant du doigt.

-Bien sûr que si, répondit l'archer en soupirant.

-Je suis témoin ! S'exclama Tony en levant le bras.

-Mais on vous a pas vu vous embrasser, nous ! Râla la rousse. Pourquoi Stark vous a vu ?

-Parce que j'étais là au bon endroit au bon moment, sourit le milliardaire.

-Embrassez-vous, quémanda Natasha.

-Euh... non, répondit le blond.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que.

Black Widow partit en râlant et en grommelant entre ses dents. Clint était vraiment le pire enquiquineur présent sur Terre.

D'un commun accord, tous décidèrent de partir se coucher, il était déjà assez tard et Noël continuerait le lendemain, il fallait être en forme !

Quand Matthew et Clint eurent rejoint leur chambre, l'archer ferma la porte et embrassa son compagnon.

-J'ai attendu ça toute la soirée !

-Moi-aussi, sourit Daredevil contre ses lèvres.

Leur réveillon de Noël était vraiment parfait, désormais.

* * *

On se retrouve demain (le jour de Noël héhéhé) pour un OS sur le thème : Noël ! (logique xD) Joyeuses fêtes à tous, profitez bien de votre famille !


	25. Les senteurs de Noël

_Un Noël aux couleurs des Avengers_

 _Disclaimer :_ Daredevil et les Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas (ô désespoir !)

 _Rating :_ K+

 _Pairing :_ Matt/Clint

 _Crossover :_ Avengers  & Daredevil

 **DAY 25: Christmas!** (Noël)

JOYEUX NOËL A TOUUUUUUS ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne journée et que vous avez bien profité de votre famille !

J'ai passé la journée à écrire cet OS sur mon téléphone pendant les repas x) Bref, bonne lecture!

* * *

 _Christmas prompt 25_

 _Les senteurs de Noël_

Quand Clint émergea de son sommeil réparateur, Matt était toujours profondément endormi. Il bougeait légèrement et avait la bouche entrouverte. L'archer sourit et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'avocat. Ce dernier se réveilla et rendit son baiser à son compagnon.

-Hey, bien dormi? Lui demanda Hawkeye.

-Yep et toi ?

-On ne peut mieux, sourit le tireur d'élite.

Le blond passa une main dans les cheveux de Daredevil, il était tout décoiffé.

-Joyeux Noël! S'exclama soudainement Clint en embrassant le front de son compagnon.

-Joyeux Noël Clint!

Les deux hommes avaient bien envie de rester lambiner dans leur lit mais les Avengers avaient prévu une sortie au marché de Noël pour la matinée. Enfin... Tony avait prévu une sortie au marché de Noël, mais ils ne tenaient pas à être tirés de force du lit par le milliardaire, ce n'était jamais très agréable.

Après s'être motivés à se lever, ils quittèrent le lit et rejoignirent les membres déjà debout dans la cuisine. Steve dormait à moitié sur le bar du milliardaire, il n'avait apparemment pas assez dormi la nuit dernière. Tony avait l'air plus que bien réveillé, il embêtait Captain America en le pinçant pour qu'il émerge du sommeil et qu'il arrête de somnoler avachi sur son bar.

Le super soldat grognait et poussait les mains du milliardaire qui se faufilaient furtivement sur ses côtés.

-Tonyyy, laisse-moi, se lamenta Steve. Je suis fatigué.

-T'avais qu'à plus dormir cette nuit, répliqua l'autre.

-Non mais t'as vu à quelle heure on s'est couché ?

-Bah ouais mais je suis en pleine forme moi ! Répliqua Iron Man.

Le Captain secoua la tête et s'étira avant de demander à Tony de lui faire un café bien corsé s'il désirait le voir opérationnel dans la journée.

Le milliardaire leva les yeux au ciel et partit chercher une tasse et du sucre dans la cuisine. Il croisa Matt et Clint et leur fit un signe de la main.

-Salut les amoureux, bien dormi?

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et Tony leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel. Et en plus de ça ils avaient les mêmes mimiques. Ne pouvaient-ils pas répondre à ses questions à haute et intelligible voix ?

Ils rejoignirent Steve qui était en train de décéder sur le bar et ils s'assirent à côté de lui.

-Bah alors Stevie, on est fatigué ? Rit Hawkeye en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Le super soldat grogna et s'étala de nouveau sur la table. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ce matin ? Il désirait juste retourner pioncer dans son lit.

Tony revint et prépara son café à Captain America. Il lui posa ensuite devant le nez et Steve soupira avant de se redresser pour boire son breuvage miracle.

-Où sont les autres ? Demanda Matt.

-Ils dorment, répondit Iron Man en se préparant un café, son cinquième de la matinée.

-Pourquoi tu es pas resté dans ton lit Steve? S'enquit Clint.

-Parce que cet... Cet enfoiré m'a forcé à me lever.

-Language, Rogers, ricana le milliardaire.

Captain America grogna et lui lança un regard noir. Cet homme était véritablement insupportable.

-Il faut réveiller les autres aussi, on doit aller au marché ce matin, leur rappela Tony.

-Je crois que je vais retourner me coucher moi, soupira Steve.

-T'as pioncé pendant 70 ans donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de boire ton café et de venir avec nous.

-Tu me... Tu m'embêtes Tony.

-Ouais, attention à ce que tu dis, ricana le milliardaire en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour le décoiffer.

À côté d'eux, Matthew et Clint secouèrent la tête et sourirent. Le pire était quand même que Captain America et Iron Man avaient le même comportement ensemble qu'eux deux.

Tony avait fini par demander à Jarvis de réveiller le reste des Avengers et ils arrivèrent au fur et à mesure dans la pièce. Un Foggy fit même son apparition.

-Fog'? Demanda Daredevil en fronçant les sourcils. T'es pas encore parti ?

-Hey, Matty. Nope j'ai le temps encore.

-Tu devais être chez tes parents vers 9 heures, lui rappela Matthew.

-Il est quelle heure ?

-10 heures, répondit l'archer en regardant son téléphone.

Foggy soupira et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Il demanda à Tony de lui faire un café. Ce dernier souffla, il n'allait tout de même pas servir tous les membres présents dans la Tour, merci bien. Franklin lâcha un petit ''merci'' endormi quand le milliardaire posa la tasse devant lui. Il était à moitié avachi sur le bar, remuant son café d'un geste distrait.

-Tu vas pas nous faire comme Stevie quand même ? Sourit Iron Man.

-Je suis trooooop fatigué, se plaignit le blond.

Stark secoua la tête. Ils n'allaient jamais partir au marché de Noël à ce train-là. Il s'assit à son tour sur un tabouret et soupira.

-Vous êtes pas drôles, c'est Noël les gars.

-On est fatigués, Tony, répondit Steve.

Thor n'avait même pas pu sortir de son lit, Bruce et Natasha sirotaient lentement leur thé, les yeux à demi ouverts.

A ce moment précis, Iron Man songeait à annuler la sortie au marché de Noël car il était le seul motivé à y aller. Il soupira. Pour une fois qu'il voulait bien faire une sortie avec tout le monde, personne ne ressentait l'envie de venir avec lui.

Quand Captain America vit sa mine déconfite, il leva les yeux au ciel et regretta ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire avant même de le dire.

-C'est bon Tony, je viens.

Les yeux du milliardaire s'illuminèrent d'un coup et il sauta au cou du super soldat. Ce dernier ne fit rien pour l'écarter, Iron Man ne montrait que trop rarement ses sentiments.

-Qui d'autre vient? Demanda-t-il.

Clint se tourna vers Matt qui hocha la tête en réponse.

-On vient aussi, répondit Hawkeye.

Devant le manque d'enthousiasme des autres Avengers, Tony leva les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient au moins quatre, il s'attendait à moins que ça.

oOo

Le petit groupe se mit donc tranquillement en route, Matt tenant la main de Clint comme à leur habitude. Tony et Steve marchaient devant eux, le milliardaire prenait un malin plaisir à embêter le super soldat et ce dernier le menaçait de rentrer à la Tour et de l'abandonner. Derrière eux, le couple avançait tranquillement, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-On n'a pas arrêté de faire des sorties depuis le début du mois, fit remarquer Matthew.

-Ouais, on va se calmer un peu après les fêtes, rit Hawkeye.

Matt se tourna vers son compagnon et ce dernier en profita pour l'embrasser furtivement.

-Hey les amoureux, on va finir par vous perdre.

Ils accélérèrent le pas pour les rejoindre.

-On va boire un café ? Proposa Steve.

-Tu t'arrêtes plus depuis ce matin, remarqua Iron Man en secouant la tête.

-Je suis fatigué.

-Je sais. Et je suis OK pour un café.

-Je dis pas non, dit Matt.

Clint acquiesça. Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les quatre vers le bar le plus proche et s'installèrent à une table vide.

Tony et Steve étaient partis commander les cafés et l'archer en profita pour sortir le cadeau de Daredevil de son sac à dos.

-Joyeux Noël Matty, dit-il en lui tendant un paquet.

Matthew sourit et tendit lui-aussi un cadeau à son compagnon.

Ils les déballèrent rapidement et Matt se retrouva avec un bracelet fin en argent entre les mains et Clint trouva de nouvelles flèches connectées pour son arc.

-Merci beaucoup, sourit Daredevil en embrassant son compagnon.

-Merci à toi, c'est parfait.

L'archer se rapprocha pour enlacer l'avocat. Ce dernier lui demanda s'il pouvait accrocher le bracelet autour de son poignet et le blond s'exécuta.

Steve et Tony revinrent quelques instants plus tard avec quatre cafés dans les mains.

-Bon alors, on les boit ces cafés ?

Le petit groupe passa un bon moment à discuter, au chaud dans le bar. Des enfants chantaient des chants de Noël dehors et une odeur de pain d'épice leur titillait les narines. Ils prirent leur temps pour finir leur tasse avant de sortir à l'air libre.

Matthew frissonna quand ils passèrent la porte, le choc thermique était assez important. Clint lui frictionna les bras pour essayer de le réchauffer un peu. Ils firent un rapide tour dans le marché avant de rentrer à la Tour.

Ils avaient un repas à préparer et une après-midi de films de Noël à organiser, la fête n'était pas encore finie. Et puis ils avaient abandonné le reste de leurs amis et devaient les rejoindre pour passer le reste de la journée avec eux.

Hawkeye réajusta le bonnet de Matt sur sa tête et ils reprirent la route, main dans la main.

* * *

On se rapproche tout doucement de la fin, ça fait bizarre ! :O Thème de demain : sommeil/nettoyage.


	26. Une matinée de ménage

_Un Noël aux couleurs des Avengers_

 _Disclaimer :_ Daredevil et les Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas (ô désespoir !)

 _Rating :_ K+

 _Pairing :_ Matt/Clint

 _Crossover :_ Avengers  & Daredevil

 **Day 26: Sleep over/cleaning-up** (sommeil / nettoyage)

Et voilà pour le 26ème prompt, on se rapproche tout doucement de la fin. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Christmas prompt 26_

 _Une matinée de ménage_

Le lendemain de Noël, Clint et Matt étaient toujours profondément endormis. L'archer était avachi sur son compagnon, la tête sur son torse et ses bras autour de ses hanches. Ils s'étaient couchés tard pour le second soir consécutif et avaient grand besoin de rattraper le sommeil qui leur manquait.

Tout était calme, la Tour était baignée dans un nuage de sommeil et seul les bruits de pas dans le couloir venaient déranger cette atmosphère paisible. Plusieurs coups furent frappé à la porte de la chambre du couple et devant le manque total de réponse, le visiteur impromptu pénétra dans la pièce avant qu'on ne lui en donne l'autorisation.

-Debout les amoureux ! S'exclama Tony en venant tirer les rideaux de la fenêtre.

Cette action ne gênerait en rien Daredevil mais elle avait pour but de porter atteinte à Hawkeye qui grogna et enfoui sa tête dans le tee-shirt de l'avocat.

-Laisse-nous tranquille, grommela-t-il contre Matt.

-Nope, debout les marmottes ! Grande journée de nettoyage, vous êtes attendus dans le salon immédiatement.

-Grmpf.

Hawkeye referma les yeux -qu'il avait ouvert un quart de seconde, tout au plus- et serra Matthew contre lui pour l'empêcher de quitter le lit. Ils avaient bien cinq minutes pour se lever, quand même.

-Allez, un peu d'enthousiasme, que diable !

-'Tigué, grogna Clint qui somnolait à moitié.

-Tu te reposeras ce soir, le pressa le milliardaire. Tout le monde est réquisitionné.

-On a pas beaucoup sali hier soir, souffla le blond. T'as pas besoin de nous.

Clint ouvrit un œil pour regarder Tony. Ce dernier plissait les yeux en le regardant, il ne rigolait apparemment pas avec le ménage. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu appeler quelqu'un pour nettoyer à leur place mais il avait l'air décidé à les enquiquiner une bonne partie de la journée.

Parfait. Si c'était ce qu'il voulait, ils allaient nettoyer.

-Laisse-nous 5 minutes, d'acc' ?

Iron Man hocha la tête et posa une main sur la poignée de la porte.

-Ok. Mais si vous êtes pas là dans 5 min je reviens ou j'expédie quelqu'un pour vous faire sortir du lit.

L'archer leva les yeux au ciel quand Tony sortit de la pièce et il ne fit pas mine de bouger.

-Matty, veux pas sortir du lit, soupira-t-il en restant accrocher à lui tel un panda à sa branche.

Matthew bailla et releva la tête de Hawkeye pour l'embrasser en guise de bonjour.

-Tu me motives pas à sortir du lit là, tu le sais ça ? Sourit-il en lui rendant son baiser. Tu sens trop bon en plus.

Le blond enfouit son nez dans le cou de Matt. Ce dernier lui caressa les cheveux d'une main, l'autre étant posé contre son dos. Son Noël avait vraiment été parfait en compagnie de son compagnon et de ses nouveaux amis ainsi que son meilleur ami, comme toujours. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté de passer les fêtes avec eux.

-On devrait peut-être y aller avant que Tony ne revienne, souffla Matthew en esquissant un geste pour se redresser dans le lit.

-J'veux pas, grogna Clint.

Le blond avait tout l'air d'un enfant ne voulant pas sortir de son lit. Il n'avait pas lâché le brun depuis son réveil et ne semblait pas motiver à rejoindre les Avengers pour faire le ménage dans la Tour. Le lendemain de Noël en plus, il était tout sauf opérationnel.

-Tony fait chier, grommela-t-il.

Il finit par se décaler dans le lit pour laisser Matt sortir et il dût user de toute la motivation du monde pour poser un pied à terre.

-Et en plus il caille.

Matthew secoua la tête et lui lança un pull dessus.

-Wow, ça sort d'où ça ? Lui demanda son compagnon en tenant le pull devant lui.

-De mon sac, ricana l'autre. Tu l'aimes bien ?

-Carrément !

C'était un pull rouge, assez ample, avec des motifs de Noël dessus. Hawkeye l'enfila, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Et en plus il sent ton odeur, le petit bonus qui fait plaisir.

-Je te le prête, ricana Daredevil.

-J'espère bien parce qu'il est déjà sur moi.

-J'ai cru remarquer oui.

Matt s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, il l'embrassa légèrement puis il ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour qu'ils sortent rejoindre les Avengers dans le salon. Faire attendre Tony Stark n'avait jamais été une bonne idée.

oOo

A peine eurent-ils posé un pied dans la pièce que Clint se reçut une serpillière sur la tête.

-Non mais vous vous foutez de moi ? Grogna-t-il en tenant ladite serpillière de malheur du bout des doigts. Vous m'avez pris pour quoi ?

-Une serpillière ? Ricana Tony, perché sur un tabouret.

Hawkeye le fusilla du regard et Iron Man s'abstint de faire tout autre commentaire. L'archer ne s'était déjà pas levé du bon pied par sa faute alors il n'allait tout de même pas en rajouter une couche.

-Bon, les gars, au boulot !

Le blond se tourna vers Matt et resta figé quelques instants. Il n'allait tout de même pas demander à son compagnon de faire le ménage avec eux ? Steve devait certainement penser à la même chose que lui car il s'arrêta près d'eux pour les interpeller.

-Matt, t'es pas obligé de nous aider, Tony et son obsession du nettoyage après Noël c'est... comment dire, commença-t-il. On va pas t'imposer ça.

-T'inquiète Cap, il n'y a pas de problèmes.

Captain America hocha la tête et partit avec son balais à la main.

-T'es sûr que tu veux pas attendre qu'on ait fini dans la chambre ? Ou sur le canapé ? Proposa Hawkeye, sa serpillière toujours en main.

-Clint, ça ne me gène pas, ok ?

Hawkeye acquiesça légèrement. Soit, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'avançait son compagnon mais il n'allait pas le contredire. Le nettoyage serait de toute manière vite terminé, il pensait que ce serait le cas du moins.

-Allez, mes amis, nous devons commencer cette tâche de la plus haute importance, s'exclama Thor, une bouteille de produit d'entretien à la main. L'ami Tony tient à ce que la Tour soit propre alors nous devons satisfaire ce besoin.

Le Dieu nordique semblait accorder beaucoup d'importance à la réalisation du ménage. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire aux autres Avengers qui avaient juste hâte d'en finir pour retourner se coucher le plus rapidement possible.

Clint et Matt s'installèrent du côté de la cuisine pour astiquer le plan de travail et faire la vaisselle. Hawkeye ne laissait rien faire à son compagnon et lui prenait sans cesse les ustensiles et les produits des mains. Matthew serrait les dents et ne disait rien mais au bout de plusieurs tentatives du blond pour le dissuader de nettoyer, il s'énerva gentiment.

-Clint, je suis capable de nettoyer tu sais.

-Je sais, j'ai pas dit que tu n'en étais pas capable.

-Tu sembles le penser, je n'ai pu rien toucher depuis qu'on est dans cette cuisine. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis aveugle que je ne peux pas faire le ménage.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, répondit l'archer en posant son éponge à côté de lui.

-Alors rends-moi cette éponge.

Hawkeye s'exécuta et ne rajouta rien. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec Matthew juste après le merveilleux Noël qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait imaginé cette journée.

Ils nettoyèrent la cuisine en silence. Clint jetait des coups d'œil à Daredevil de temps en temps pour voir comment il s'en sortait mais il n'esquissa aucun mouvement pour l'aider ou quoi que ce soit, il le laissait faire à son rythme sans s'en mêler.

Thor arriva soudainement dans la cuisine, un seau à la main.

-Je dois nettoyer le sol, annonça-t-il. Passe-moi la chose poilue réservée à cet usage.

Hawkeye leva les yeux au ciel et lui passa la serpillière.

-Merci, mon ami. Iron Man veut que vous le rejoigniez dans le salon.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et quittèrent la pièce en silence.

-On va avoir fini, vous pouvez aller vous reposer si vous voulez, leur dit Tony quand ils arrivèrent près de lui.

Ils acquiescèrent et Clint laissa son regard traîner vers la cuisine. Thor était en train de faire des mouvements assez étranges avec sa serpillière. Il y avait plus d'eau sur les murs et le plafond que le sol.

-Hmm, je crois qu'il n'est pas très habitué à faire le ménage.

Le Dieu nordique sifflotait et paressait ridicule avec sa serpillière à la main. Iron Man secoua la tête et ricana avant de continuer à nettoyer la table basse du salon.

Le couple quitta la pièce et se rendit de nouveau dans la chambre de l'archer. Ils s'affalèrent sur le lit après avoir fermé porte et rideaux et Clint souffla un bon coup. Il se retourna sur le dos et prit la main de Daredevil dans la sienne.

-Désolé pour tout à l'heure, Matty, je voulais pas te blesser.

-Je sais, Clint, soupira l'autre.

Hawkeye entremêla ses doigts avec ceux de l'avocat et embrassa sa main.

-Je pensais bien faire, j'ai … j'ai pas réfléchi. C'était débile de ma part.

-Je t'en veux pas, on en parle plus, ok ?

-D'acc'.

Matthew lui embrassa le bout du nez et l'archer sourit. La journée n'était pas perdue, finalement.

* * *

A demain pour un prompt sur le thème : Karaoke.


	27. Soirée musicale

_Un Noël aux couleurs des Avengers_

 _Disclaimer :_ Daredevil et les Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas (ô désespoir !)

 _Rating :_ K+

 _Pairing :_ Matt/Clint

 _Crossover :_ Avengers  & Daredevil

 **Day 27: Karaoke** (karaoke)

Je me suis éclatée à écrire ce prompt x) Et merci Math', tu m'as inspirée pour une des chansons, tu comprendras ! (je l'ai écoutée pendant que j'écrivais le passage, d'ailleurs xD)

* * *

 _Christmas prompt 27_

 _Soirée musicale_

Deux jours après les fêtes de Noël, les Avengers avaient décidé de sortir se détendre dans un des bars du coin. Ils s'installèrent donc dans un coin vide et commandèrent quelques boissons. La soirée était calme, le bar n'était pas bondé et l'ambiance était plutôt agréable.

Clint avait posé une main sur la cuisse de Matt qui sirotait tranquillement sa boisson.

-C'est calme ce soir, remarqua Steve en faisant le tour de la pièce de son regard.

-Les gens sont fatigués après les fêtes, c'est pour ça, répondit Clint.

Captain America hocha la tête, ça se tenait. Il y avait cependant quelque chose d'étrange dans ce bar : il n'y avait aucune musique. Tout était beaucoup trop calme.

-Pourquoi il n'y a pas de musique ? Demanda Matt en fronçant les sourcils.

En entrant dans le bar, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il n'était jamais allé dans un tel endroit sans qu'il n'y ait un semblant de musique en fond sonore. Elle était d'ailleurs toujours beaucoup trop forte c'est pourquoi il avait rapidement remarqué qu'il manquait quelque chose.

-Ah oui tiens, c'est bizarre ça, répondit Tony.

Il se tourna et tomba sur une affiche publicitaire. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ok, les gars, c'est soirée Karaoke ici ce soir.

-Génial ! S'exclama Hawkeye. J'adore les Karaoke.

-On sait, souffla Natasha en appuyant son menton contre la paume de sa main. Préparez-vous à voir Clint disparaître pour la soirée.

-Mais c'est trop cool les Karaoke ! On va tous pouvoir aller chanter ! T'aimes chanter Matty ? Dis-moi oui !

-Euh... ouais ? Enfin je suppose.

-Super !

Devant l'enthousiasme de l'archer tous soupirèrent. Il avait fallu qu'ils tombent sur une soirée Karaoke. Ils avaient déjà vécu une expérience semblable l'année précédente. Hawkeye les avait obligé à rester dans un bar une bonne partie de la nuit pour pouvoir chanter à tue-tête, perché sur une table. Ils avaient tous fini à moitié endormi sur les tables.

-Ça commence à quelle heure ?

-Dans 5 minutes apparemment, répondit Bruce.

-On peut choisir les chansons ?

-Bon Clint, tu bouges ton cul et tu vas lire l'affiche ça sera plus simple, soupira Iron Man.

Hawkeye plissa les yeux en le regardant puis il leur tourna le dos pour observer l'affiche qui se trouvait derrière lui.

-Yeeees on peut choisir les chansons !

-Et voilà, on a perdu Clint, ricana Steve.

-On peut pas changer de bar ? Demanda Natasha. Une fois qu'il aura commencé à boire ça va être la honte absolue.

L'archer la foudroya du regard. Il avait bien le droit d'aimer chanter, non ? Et puis à ce qu'il en savait, il chantait bien donc il ne voyait pas pourquoi il s'empêcherait de pousser la chansonnette sous prétexte que ça ennuyait ses amis. De plus, Tony pouvait bien dire tout ce qu'il voulait, il l'avait déjà surpris en train de chanter et il avait vraiment une voix magnifique. Il n'aurait qu'à le faire boire au cours de la soirée pour le forcer à l'accompagner sur scène.

Matt avait posé sa main sur la sienne et lui souriait. Il adorait quand son compagnon était aussi joyeux, ça faisait plaisir à voir. Ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent et il était vraiment heureux que ce soit le cas. Il touchait du bois pour que ça reste ainsi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix s'éleva dans le bar. C'était une annonce pour signaler que le Karaoke était officiellement ouvert et que ceux qui voulaient participer pouvaient d'ores et déjà monter sur scène.

Clint se leva soudainement en entraînant Matt avec lui et il se jeta presque sur la scène. Il demanda discrètement à l'avocat s'il connaissait bien une chanson pour qu'ils la chantent ensemble. Il n'était pas question d'embarrasser Daredevil en mettant une chanson qui lui était inconnue étant donné qu'il ne pouvait pas lire les paroles. S'il avait su qu'une soirée Karaoke allait avoir lieu, il aurait préparé des fiches en braille mais il n'avait désormais plus le temps.

Matt ricana et lui répondit, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Ouais, à force de l'entendre je connais la chanson de La Reine des Neiges par cœur.

Hawkeye sourit. La Reine des Neiges, parfait. Il avait hâte de voir la tête de Tony quand ils commenceraient à la chanter, ça vaudrait de l'or. Il demanda donc à ce qu'on mette la chanson en route et il aida Matt à se positionner en lui mettant un micro dans les mains.

-Je reste près de toi, ok ? Si ça va pas tu me fais signe, lui chuchota-t-il en caressant sa main.

Matthew hocha la tête.

Quelques instants plus tard, la chanson débutait et Clint eut le grand plaisir de voir Tony se frapper la tête contre la table. Il lui fit un clin d'œil, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le pauvre Iron Man ne savait pas encore que Matt et lui étaient au courant du grand amour qu'il portait à ce film mythique. On remercie Jarvis.

-Libéréééééééée, délivréééééée, je ne mentirai plus jamaaaais, chantèrent-ils en cœur.

Ils prenaient vraiment plaisir à chanter la chanson que tout le monde avait directement en tête dès que l'air se faisait entendre. Même Daredevil avait l'air de s'amuser. Le son était légèrement trop fort pour lui mais c'était vraiment drôle de pouvoir partager un moment sans prise de tête avec son compagnon.

-Libérééééééée, délivréééée, c'est décidé je m'en vaiiiiiis. J'ai laissééééé mon enfance en étéééé. Perdue dans l'hiver, le froid est pour moi le prix de la liberté.

Iron Man avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Au fond de lui, il avait juste envie de courir les rejoindre sur la scène pour chanter ce qui s'apparentait être une de ses chansons préférées. Mais personne ne devait le savoir alors il se tint bien droit sur son tabouret et se contenta de lever régulièrement au ciel en observant la performance de ses deux amis. Cela dit, ça lui avait donné envie d'aller chanter à son tour. Il savait déjà quelle chanson il allait choisir.

Quand ils eurent fini leur chanson, Hawkeye et Daredevil descendirent de la scène et partirent rejoindre les autres.

-Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Demanda Clint, un sourire planté sur le visage.

-Ce fut très poétique, répondit Thor. J'ai beaucoup apprécié. Vos chansons terriennes sont vraiment différentes des nôtres.

-Merci, rit l'archer.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, mon ami ! Sourit le Dieu nordique en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

-Bon à mon tour ! S'exclama Iron Man en se levant subitement.

Apparemment, personne d'autre dans le bar n'avait envie de chanter. Les Avengers allaient se succéder au cours de la soirée pour mettre un peu l'ambiance. Un tel événement allait encore faire le tour des journaux.

Quand Tony fut parti sur scène, Clint se tourna vers les autres et fronça les sourcils.

-C'est bizarre, j'ai même pas eu besoin de le bourrer, il est parti chanter sans qu'on ne lui demande.

Les Avengers haussèrent les épaules. Il ne fallait pas se poser de questions avec Tony, il était toujours imprévisible.

La chanson commença et Iron Man ferma les yeux pour mieux se plonger dans les paroles et la mélodie.

-Every breath you take.

Clint écarquilla les yeux.

-Oh bon sang ! Il la chante parfaitement bien cette chanson.

Sur scène, le milliardaire semblait vraiment dans son élément.

-And every move you make. Every bond you break, every step you take, I'll be watching you.

L'entendre chanter était tout simplement magnifique. Il avait une voix exceptionnelle et cette chanson était vraiment touchante.

Tony rouvrit les yeux et posa son regard sur les Avengers. On n'aurait su dire qui il regardait exactement mais au bout de quelques instants, Steve parut rougir affreusement. Iron Man eut un sourire en coin et lui fit un clin d'œil, à croire qu'il observait ce bon vieux Captain America.

-Every single day and every word you say. Every game you play, every night you stay, I'll be watching you.

Natasha fronça les sourcils.

-Bordel mais il chante vraiment bien ce con.

Clint hocha la tête. C'était sur cette chanson qu'il avait surpris Iron Man en train de chanter. Il avait trouvé cela absolument magnifique. Tony avait vraiment un talent énorme pour la chanson, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il tenait tant à le cacher aux yeux de tous.

Quand il eut terminé sa chanson, Iron Man descendit de scène, un rictus au coin des lèvres. Il s'installa sur son tabouret, à côté de Steve et reprit son verre de whisky dans sa main.

-Wow, Tony, commença Bruce. Tu nous avais caché tes talents musicaux.

Le milliardaire haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'était rien de bien exceptionnel.

-Tony modeste ? Qui aurait cru ça possible ? Ricana Clint. Non plus sérieusement, je suis d'accord avec Bruce.

Iron Man leva les yeux au ciel.

A côté de lui, Steve semblait pensif. Il avait les sourcils légèrement froncés et regardait distraitement son verre d'alcool. Tony lui donna subitement un coup dans les côtes et le super soldat sursauta. Le milliardaire lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil.

En voyant la scène, Clint secoua la tête et souffla. Si Iron Man pensait draguer le Captain de cette façon, il s'y prenait plutôt bizarrement. Quoi que, ça pourrait très bien marcher sur Rogers, après tout on ne doit pas être très difficile quand on a passé soixante-dix ans sous la glace.

-Bon, qui est partant pour un second round ? Demanda l'archer.

Tous les Avengers firent mine de détourner le regard. Hawkeye soupira.

-Bon bah, je me dévoue hein !

* * *

Il ne reste plus que 4 prompts :O ça me choque, le mois de décembre est passé à une vitesse folle. Thème de demain : Malade à la maison.


	28. Maladie hivernale

_Un Noël aux couleurs des Avengers_

 _Disclaimer :_ Daredevil et les Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas (ô désespoir !)

 _Rating :_ K+

 _Pairing :_ Matt/Clint

 _Crossover :_ Avengers  & Daredevil

 **Day 28: Sick at home** (malade à la maison)

Et 28ème prompt ! (wow) Plus que 3 et c'est déjà la fin.

* * *

 _Christmas prompt 28_

 _Maladie hivernale_

Après leur sortie au bar de la veille, Clint avait ramené Matt chez lui et était rentré à la Tour. Le lendemain il avait essayé de le joindre à plusieurs reprises mais n'avait obtenu aucune réponse. Il commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter, il avait peur qu'il soit sorti la nuit dernière pour gambader sur quelques toits de Hell's Kitchen et qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Il se disait qu'il aurait été prévenu si tel avait été le cas mais il n'en était plus vraiment sûr.

Il prit donc sa veste au milieu de la matinée et sortit en trombe de la Tour, bien décidé à aller voir ce qu'il se passait chez Matthew.

Il arriva à l'appartement de son compagnon quelques minutes plus tard. Il sonna plusieurs fois à la porte, frappa, s'acharna et s'inquiéta franchement.

-Matt ? Matty ? T'es là ?

Seul le silence répondit à ses appels.

-Matty ? C'est Clint.

Daredevil le savait très bien sans qu'il n'ait besoin de le dire mais l'archer tenait à le préciser, juste au cas où.

-Mattyyyyyyy, viens m'ouvrir ou je casse ta porte. Je paierai les réparations si tu as une bonne raison de ne pas venir ouvrir.

Hawkeye soupira et s'adossa à la porte. Il ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il était censé faire. L'avocat n'était peut-être tout simplement pas présent à son appartement. Il sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Foggy.

- _Allô ?_

-Foggy ? Est-ce que Matt est avec toi ?

- _Salut Clint. Nope, il n'est pas venu bosser ce matin. Il m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il était malade._

-Merde... Ça fait 5 minutes que je suis planté devant sa porte et il ne vient pas m'ouvrir.

- _Apparemment il a passé la nuit à vomir donc attends encore un peu, il ne doit pas être en état de venir t'ouvrir._

-Ok merci, je vais attendre alors.

Clint raccrocha et soupira. Génial. Son petit-ami était malade et il n'avait même pas daigné le prévenir.

Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit le bruit de la clef dans la serrure. Il se recula précipitamment pour éviter de tomber quand la porte s'ouvrirait et un Matthew pâle comme un linge apparut dans le cadran de la porte.

-Matty, bon sang, souffla l'archer. T'as une mine affreuse.

-Je sais, répondit l'autre qui tenait à peine debout.

Hawkeye pénétra dans l'appartement et referma derrière eux.

-Pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé, Matty ?

-J'allais pas te réveiller en pleine nuit, et puis c'est pas très grave.

-Euh je t'avouerai que j'ai un doute quand je vois ta tête.

Matt sourit légèrement et partit s'asseoir sur le canapé d'une démarche fatiguée.

-Foggy m'a dit que tu avais passé la nuit à vomir. Bon sang... si j'avais su.

-Ouais, je sais pas ce que j'ai.

Clint s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son front.

-Merde, t'as de la fièvre, soupira-t-il. T'as pris des médicaments ?

-Non.

-Je vais t'en chercher.

-J'en ai pas dans l'appartement.

L'archer leva les yeux au ciel. Évidemment.

-Je vais aller t'en acheter alors.

-Pas la peine, souffla Matt.

-Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, en fait.

Le blond embrassa son front avant de sortir de l'appartement. Il descendit acheter quelques boîtes de médicaments dans la pharmacie la plus proche et il revint quelques minutes plus tard.

-Non mais franchement, t'es resté dans cet état toute la nuit sans appeler personne, la prochaine fois t'as intérêt à me prévenir.

Daredevil hocha la tête, il n'était pas vraiment en état de remettre en cause les dires de son compagnon.

-Bon, au lit Matty, annonça-t-il en s'approchant de lui pour l'aider à se lever. Tu iras mieux si tu restes allongé.

L'avocat était très pâle et son front était brûlant, Clint ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état.

-Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ce matin, souffla l'archer après avoir installé son petit-ami dans le lit. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de ton téléphone ?

-J'ai appelé Foggy ce matin et puis il est tombé. Je crois qu'il est sous le lit. J'ai pas eu la force de ramper pour le ramasser.

Hawkeye soupira. S'il n'avait même pas la force nécessaire pour ramasser son téléphone portable, ils étaient dans de beaux draps.

-Allez va, repose-toi un peu. Je suis là maintenant.

Le blond sourit légèrement et embrassa la main de Daredevil qu'il tenait dans la sienne.

-Et prends tes médicaments. C'est un ordre.

L'avocat grogna mais accepta tout de même d'avaler les gélules que Clint venait de poser dans la paume de sa main. Ce dernier partit ensuite dans la cuisine pour lui préparer une tisane.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec la tasse brûlante dans ses mains et la posa sur la table de chevet.

-Je devrais peut-être appeler un docteur.

-Non, ça va aller mieux, lui assura le brun en prenant sa tisane pour en boire une gorgée.

L'archer hocha la tête. Il posa de nouveau sa main sur le front du malade. La température ne semblait pas avoir baissée.

-Tu as toujours de la fièvre, Matty.

-Il faut attendre que les médicaments fassent effet, répondit-il.

Hawkeye lui caressa les cheveux tendrement.

-Tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu, je bouge pas d'ici Matty.

Le diable de Hell's Kitchen acquiesça. Il se sentait vraiment fatigué mais il avait mal à la tête et ne supportait pas être réduit à un tel état d'impuissance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sombrait dans le sommeil sous les caresses de son compagnon.

oOo

Matthew se réveilla à peine deux heures plus tard en sursaut. Il porta une main à sa bouche et sauta hors du lit pour se diriger vers les toilettes. Clint le suivit en courant et passa une main rassurante dans son dos.

-Bordel mais ces putains de médicaments ne font pas effet ! Je me demande si tu ne fais pas une indigestion alimentaire.

Il aida son compagnon à se recoucher dans le lit et reprit sa place initiale à ses côtés.

-On a mangé quoi hier soir ? Demanda-t-il.

-Des lasagnes et du saumon en entrée, souffla Daredevil. Mais on aurait tous été malade si la nourriture était avariée.

Le blond hocha la tête.

-On dirait que la température a un peu baissé, c'est bon signe. Mais c'est pas normal que tu continues à vomir même avec les médicaments, ça devrait s'arrêter.

-Sais pas.

-Tu veux une autre tisane ?

Matt acquiesça et Hawkeye partit donc de nouveau dans la cuisine.

-J'espère que ton état va s'améliorer dans la journée parce que sinon je devrai appeler un docteur.

-Tu as dit toi même que la température avait baissé, c'pas la peine.

Clint leva les yeux au ciel, Matthew était vraiment têtu et c'était encore pire quand il était malade.

-Je te demande pas ton avis, si faut tu as un truc de grave.

-Mais non, Clint, souffla Daredevil. Ça va déjà mieux.

-Mouais, je suis pas convaincu.

Matt secoua la tête. L'archer reprit sa main dans la sienne et en caressa le dos avec son pouce.

-Mais t'as un super gardien de malades avec toi, donc ça devrait aller, ricana-t-il.

-Je suis bien d'accord, sourit Daredevil.

-Oh non, je t'interdis de sourire comme ça.

Le diable de Hell's Kitchen fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que t'es beaucoup trop adorable mais je peux pas t'embrasser sinon je vais aussi tomber malade et on aura pas l'air con si on est tous les deux dans cet état.

Le sourire de Matthew s'agrandit.

-Bon saaaang, je t'ai dit d'arrêter Matty !

-Désolé, c'est ta faute aussi. Je fais pas exprès.

Clint secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'approcha pour l'embrasser mais Matt tourna la tête au dernier moment.

-Hey ! Je vais me vexer, bouda l'archer.

-T'as dit que tu voulais pas tomber malade.

-Bah ouais mais j'ai envie de t'embrasser.

-Tu attendras que je sois guéri, sourit Matt.

* * *

A demain pour un prompt sur le thème : Neige dehors ou à l'intérieur.


	29. Poudreuse dans le salon

_Un Noël aux couleurs des Avengers_

 _Disclaimer :_ Daredevil et les Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas (ô désespoir !)

 _Rating :_ K+

 _Pairing :_ Matt/Clint

 _Crossover :_ Avengers  & Daredevil

 **Day 29: Snowing outside (or inside)** (neige dehors (ou à l'intérieur)

Helloooooo ! Avant avant dernier prompt de Noël (OMG) ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lectuuuure

* * *

 _Christmas prompt 29_

 _Poudreuse dans le salon_

Le lendemain, Clint avait amené Matt à la Tour. Ce dernier se sentait mieux et après une bonne nuit de sommeil, il était remis sur pieds. Ses vomissements s'étaient subitement arrêtés, l'archer n'en avait pas trouvé la cause mais il était content que ce soit le cas.

L'avocat était toujours assez pâle et un peu faible mais il savait que le jour d'après il n'y paraîtrait plus. Enfin, du moins il l'espérait.

Tous les Avengers étaient donc réunis devant la télévision -comme d'habitude-. Bruce et Natasha manquaient cependant à l'appel. Ils s'étaient isolés sur le toit de la Tour pour discuter alors qu'il faisait un froid de canard dehors et qu'une tempête de neige se profilait à l'horizon. Leur attitude avait soulevé des questions mais personne ne s'en était vraiment inquiété, c'était Hulk et Black Widow après tout.

Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'ils se pelaient les miches en haut, juste au-dessus du salon. Seul Matt pouvait entendre la conversation qu'ils étaient en train d'avoir. Il essayait de ne pas écouter mais ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il entendait, si ?

Les deux super-héros étaient apparemment en pleine dispute et l'avocat grinça des dents quand il entendit Bruce se tendre et pendre un ton de voix plus agressif. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe. Il voulut prévenir discrètement son compagnon de ce qu'il se passait mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Ils entendirent tous un grand _boom_ et le plafond s'effondra pour laisser place à un Bruce transformé en Hulk et une Black Widow prête à passer à l'attaque. Cette dernière s'était réceptionnée sur le sol avec une agilité de chat et regardait désormais les autres en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oups, souffla-t-elle en constatant les dégâts.

Tous les Avengers présents devant la télévision s'étaient relevés d'un coup et Tony se tenait au centre de la pièce, la bouche grande ouverte.

-C'est-Une-Blague, s'exclama-t-il.

Ça n'en était apparemment pas une. Il y avait un gros trou dans le plafond, un trou de la taille du géant vert, en fait. Le froid s'engouffrait dans la pièce et il y avait des débris de mur partout sur le sol.

-Je vais vous tuer. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fichu, bordel ?

-Hmm, comment dire, commença Natasha.

Le plus important à ce moment précis n'était pas la cause de tout ce cirque mais plutôt le fait que Bruce soit toujours métamorphosé et prêt à sauter à la gorge de quiconque s'approcherait de lui.

-Putain, soupira Iron Man. Faut qu'on aille se changer, les gars.

Les autres levèrent les yeux au ciel. Sans blague.

-Nope, laissez-moi faire, leur ordonna la veuve noire. Je sais comment le calmer.

-Étant donné que c'est toi qui l'a mis dans cet état, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, la contra Clint.

Black Widow ne tint pas compte de l'avertissement de son meilleur ami et s'approcha de Bruce.

-Bruce, c'est Nat', tout va bien, commença-t-elle.

Elle ne put rien ajouter de plus, Hulk lui grogna dessus et Natasha eut un mouvement de recul. Elle se cogna à la table qui se trouvait derrière elle et ne tenta pas une autre approche.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel, ils étaient bien partis.

-Jarvis ! Mon armure s'il-te-plaît !

Quelques instants plus tard, l'armure d'Iron Man surgissait dans le salon. Thor s'arma de son marteau, Clint de son arc et de ses flèches et Steve de son bouclier. Daredevil, quoi qu'encore un peu faible se tenait prêt à combattre également.

Hulk sembla comprendre que la suite risquait de ne pas lui plaire et il commença à s'énerver et à grogner encore plus fort que précédemment.

-Bordel, on pourrait pas l'amener dehors ? J'ai pas envie qu'on défonce encore une fois la Tour, soupira Tony.

-Comment veux-tu qu'on l'entraîne dehors ? Répondit Captain America. Et puis avec le trou qu'il y a dans le plafond, on peut pas faire pire.

Iron Man ne rajouta rien. Que pouvait-il dire ? Ils devaient juste limiter au maximum les dégâts et éviter de blesser trop gravement leur ami ou de se faire blesser trop gravement par lui.

-Bruce ! Calme-toi, s'exclama soudainement Matt en passant devant les autres pour se planter devant Hulk. Tout va bien, ok ? On ne te veut aucun mal. Je suis sûr que Natasha ne pensait pas ce qu'elle t'a dit plus tôt et qu'elle s'excusera.

Il tourna brièvement la tête vers la veuve noire qui parut indignée.

-Comment tu..., commença-t-elle.

Matthew lui fit signe de se taire et il continua son petit speech destiné à calmer Bruce Banner. Ce dernier montrait les dents mais semblait s'être calmé légèrement, il était en position de défense mais n'avait pas l'air d'être sur le point d'attaquer qui que ce soit.

-Allez Bruce, on te donnera des chocolats si tu te transformes, promis.

Daredevil se prit un regard blasé de tous les membres des Avengers mais personne n'intervint : sa méthode semblait fonctionner.

-Et tout le monde sera gentil avec toi, même Tony. Je sais qu'il est parfois, souvent, insupportable mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime, nope ?

Iron Man fronça les sourcils. A quoi est-ce qu'il jouait, le diablotin ?

-Allez, je suis sûr que tu as très envie de manger des chocolats, je te ferai même un câlin si tu veux, et les autres aussi.

Les autres parurent perplexes, surtout Clint. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et regarda son petit-ami d'un air mauvais. Sa méthode avait intérêt à marcher.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hulk sembla retrouver ses esprits et Bruce refit son apparition. Il était assis sur le sol, à moitié nu. Natasha s'approcha pour lui donner des vêtements mais le scientifique eut un mouvement de recul. Daredevil prit donc les habits pour les lui donner, Banner semblait réagir convenablement avec lui.

Les autres furent également étonnés de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Black Widow était habituellement la seule à pouvoir le calmer.

Bruce enfila rapidement un pantalon et un t-shirt en murmurant un merci à l'attention de Matt puis il quitta la pièce sans un regard pour la veuve noire. Tous les regards se tournèrent d'ailleurs vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez à dire pour votre défense, Romanoff ? Demanda Tony.

Black Widow leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-J'ai rien fait, ok ? Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça.

Les têtes se tournèrent alors d'un même mouvement vers le plafond.

-Ouais, bon, ça c'était pas prévu au programme, soupira-t-elle. Mais ça va, ça aurait pu être pire, non ?

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme quitta promptement la pièce, laissant derrière elle les Avengers et Daredevil pantois.

-J'ai absolument rien pigé à ce qui vient de se passer, s'exclama Clint en brisant le silence.

-Personne n'a compris ce qui vient de se passer, souffla Tony.

-Ils se sont disputés, Bruce s'est énervé et … il a malencontreusement fait un trou dans le plafond, expliqua Matt.

-Ouais, ok, c'est parfaitement normal, ricana le milliardaire. Qui c'est qui va payer les réparations maintenant ?

-Bah... toi, répondit l'archer en haussant les épaules.

-Ouais, logique, souffla Iron Man.

-Y a juste un léger problème, ils ont prévu une tempête de neige pour cette nuit, intervint Steve en pointant le plafond du doigt.

-Ah, fut la seule réponse de Tony.

Tout allait bien. Tout allait parfaitement bien. Une putain de tempête de neige allait juste arriver et on allait pouvoir faire des putains de bonhommes de neige dans le salon dès le lendemain. Parfait.

-Vois le bon côté des choses, Tony, on aura pas besoin de sortir dehors pour faire une bataille de boules de neige demain, sourit Steve en posant une main sur son épaule.

oOo

Cap avait vu juste. Quand Iron Man pénétra dans le salon le lendemain matin, tout était recouvert d'une plus ou moins épaisse couche de neige. Il avait bien fait de déplacer la télévision le soir d'avant.

-Parfait. C'est parfait, soupira-t-il.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu davantage s'apitoyer sur son sort, il reçut une boule de neige sur sa nuque. Il sursauta et se retourna précipitamment pour tomber sur un Captain America qui feignait une parfaite innocence.

Il le fusilla du regard et ramassa à son tour un tas de neige pour l'envoyer à Steve qui pivota sur la gauche pour l'éviter. Il sourit en voyant la mine déconfite du milliardaire et lui renvoya une boule dessus qui le frappa au ventre.

Une bataille débuta alors. Ils furent vite rejoints par le reste de la troupe.

-Oooh Matty ! S'écria soudainement Clint en laissant retomber la boule de neige qu'il tenait dans les mains. On va pouvoir faire notre bonhomme de neige !

* * *

On se retrouve demain -COMME D'HAB- pour un prompt sur le thème : Gui (héhéhéhéhé depuis le temps que j'attends ce prompt :D)


	30. Un après-midi un peu trop long

_Un Noël aux couleurs des Avengers_

 _Disclaimer :_ Daredevil et les Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas (ô désespoir !)

 _Rating :_ K+

 _Pairing :_ Matt/Clint

 _Crossover :_ Avengers  & Daredevil

 **Day 30: Mistlotoe** (gui)

Depuis le temps que j'attendais ce prompt... Depuis le temps que je l'attendais ! ENFIIIIIN ! Ô joie ! Oui bon j'arrête x) Il était juste beaucoup trop inspirant pour moi :D

Et demain ce sera déjà le dernier... OMG

Bref ! bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Christmas prompt 30_

 _Un après-midi un peu trop long_

Clint attendait. Il attendait depuis un peu trop longtemps, si l'on en croyait sa tête de déprimé et sa posture dans le canapé. Il avait complètement glissé dedans, il fixait quelque chose au plafond et soupirait à intervalles réguliers. Combien de temps allait-il devoir attendre ?

Il souffla. Pourquoi Tony avait-il eu l'idée d'accrocher du gui au plafond de la Tour ? Ça le déprimait. Cela faisait des heures qu'il attendait que Matt arrive mais ce dernier ne semblait pas pressé de pointer le bout de son nez. Quand l'archer l'avait appelé il lui avait bien entendu précisé qu'il n'y avait rien d'urgent et de ce fait, l'avocat prenait tout son temps pour venir.

Le blond commençait sérieusement à se lasser. Il crut plusieurs fois qu'il allait abandonner mais il resta planté sur son canapé à attendre. Il changeait de position toutes les cinq minutes et son regard finissait toujours par revenir sur le gui puis sur la porte du salon qui restait bel et bien close.

-Tu me déprimes, Clint, soupira Tony en se laissant tomber à ses côtés. Pourquoi tu tiens temps à attendre ?

-Parce que je veux lui faire la surprise.

-Ouais, génial. Je suis sûr qu'il va adorer se faire rouler une pelle devant toute l'équipe, renchérit le milliardaire en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hawkeye lui lança un regard noir. Son plan était parfait, c'était romantique, mignon à souhait et son envie d'embrasser son compagnon ne faisait que s'amplifier à mesure que le temps passait.

Matt allait finir par le rendre fou.

-Bon, Clint, tu bouges ton cul de ce canapé et tu vas t'occuper ailleurs, lui ordonna Iron Man. Ta bouille de chien battu me mine le moral.

-Ok.

Devant la réponse de son ami, Tony fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude d'abandonner une idée aussi facilement. L'archer se leva du canapé et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le centre de la pièce.

Le milliardaire ne le quittait pas des yeux, se demandant qu'est-ce que cet enquiquineur de première avait encore en tête.

Hawkeye finit par s'arrêter de marcher. Il s'assit par terre.

-Clint, qu'est-ce que tu...

Iron Man leva les yeux et poussa un soupir.

-Bordel, tu m'épuises, souffla-t-il en se frappant le front avec le plat de sa main. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?

Le gui se trouvait juste au-dessus du blond.

-J'ai plus qu'à l'attendre ici.

oOo

A force d'attendre, Clint avait fini par s'endormir. Oui, oui, il s'était endormi sur le sol dur du salon de la Tour. Les Avengers allaient et venaient dans la pièce mais rien ne semblait le tirer de son sommeil. Il était avachi par terre, tel un chiot abandonné et avait sombré dans un sommeil profond.

-Tony, chuchota Steve. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?

-Il attend Matt.

-Par terre ?

-Sous du gui, soupira le milliardaire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Comment ça pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'attend sous du gui ? C'est un peu … étrange, non ?

-Pourquoi ce serait étrange ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais pas la tradition du gui ? S'exclama Tony.

Captain America lui plaqua une main sur la bouche et fronça les sourcils d'un air menaçant.

-Tais-toi ! Tu vas le réveiller !

Iron Man se dégagea de la poigne du blond et roula des yeux. Bon sang qui lui avait mis un tel ignorant dans les pattes ? Il en avait bien assez avec un Clint qui prenait le sol pour son lit.

-Steve, on s'embrasse sous le gui. C'est la tradition.

Le super soldat fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

-Quand deux personnes passent sous le gui au même moment, elles doivent s'embrasser. En général les gens font ça le 31 au soir, quand minuit sonne. Si on en croit les traditions, c'est un symbole fort d'amour, voire même une promesse de mariage. Mais ce sont juste des traditions, Stevie.

-Mais comment peut-on passer au même moment sous le gui ? Il y a peu de chances que ça arrive.

-Je présume que c'est pour cette raison que Clint attend planté dessous que Matt arrive depuis déjà 4 bonnes heures.

-4 heures !? Mais comment ça se fait que Matthew ne soit pas encore arrivé ?

Tony haussa les épaules. Il était vrai que le diablotin arrivait un peu plus rapidement, d'habitude. Il devait très certainement être retenu ailleurs.

-Qui a mis du gui dans le salon ? Demanda subitement Steve.

-Moi, répondit simplement Iron Man.

-Pourquoi ?

-Comment ça pourquoi ?

-Bah... pourquoi tu as mis du gui dans le salon ? Tu vas pas me faire répéter tout ce que je dis ou quoi ?

-J'avais envie de mettre du gui, c'est tout. Pourquoi tu cherches une explication ?

-Je cherche pas d'explication, je demande, c'est tout.

Captain America s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand Iron Man le retint par le bras. Il lui fit un sourire suggestif et un clin d'œil et Steve fronça les sourcils.

-Que...

-Cette tradition te plaît, Rogers ?

-Pardon ?

-Je te demande si cette tradition te plaît ! Tu vas pas me faire répéter tout ce que je dis.

-Hey, tu piques ma réplique !

-Tu réponds pas à la question.

Steve sourit avant de quitter la pièce.

oOo

Une heure plus tard, Matthew arrivait enfin à la Tour. Il monta directement dans le salon, à la fois guidé par Jarvis et par ses sens. Il pénétra dans la pièce et fronça les sourcils. Il entendait une respiration lente et régulière, il en conclut que quelqu'un était endormi.

Il s'avança dans le salon et s'arrêta avant de percuter Clint. Il fronça les sourcils, se pencha et reconnut l'odeur de son compagnon. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait endormi sur le sol ?

Personne d'autre ne semblait présent aux alentours, les Avengers devaient vaquer à leurs occupations dans la Tour. Il trouvait cela étrange qu'on ait laissé l'archer dormir par terre. Il savait que son compagnon était parfois, ou même souvent, étrange, mais il aurait cru qu'il préférerait dormir sur le canapé plutôt que sur le sol. Il y avait un tapis un peu plus loin, il aurait déjà trouvé cela plus plausible que le carrelage mais bon, soit. Il chercha une explication rationnelle à cette situation mais il n'en trouva pas.

Il sentait une odeur étrange proche de lui, il n'arrivait pas à identifier ce que c'était. Il savait qu'il avait déjà senti cette odeur mais il ne se souvenait plus où ni comment. Il décida de s'en préoccuper plus tard.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Hawkeye et le secoua légèrement.

-Clint ? C'est Matt, chuchota-t-il pour ne pas le réveiller trop brusquement.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux et eut un mouvement de recul.

-Bon sang ! Qui t'as fait rentrer ?

-Euh, personne ? Sympa comme accueil, constata Matthew en se relevant.

-Désolé, je, euh, j'ai attendu que tu viennes tout l'après-midi. Je me suis endormi.

-Bordel, Clint, je suis désolé. J'étais au cabinet et on a eu un client alors, j'ai pensé que... enfin comme tu m'avais dit que ce n'était pas urgent...

-Ça ne l'est pas, je voulais juste pas rater ton arrivée.

L'avocat sourit et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser. Clint fit un bond en arrière, trébucha sur le tapis et bascula. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de percuter le sol, Daredevil le retint par la taille et le redressa en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Je, hmm, comment dire, commença l'archer.

-Bordel, Clint, tu commences à me faire peur !

Il y avait de quoi flipper. Hawkeye lui avait demandé de venir, il lui avait expliqué que ce n'était pas urgent puis il l'avait retrouvé endormi par terre, son compagnon s'était reculé pour ne pas l'embrasser... Il se posait de sérieuses questions.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? Demanda Matt en position de défense. Tu veux qu'on se sépare ?

Clint écarquilla les yeux. Il avait attendu que son petit-ami se pointe pendant une après-midi entière et ce dernier croyait qu'il voulait le quitter. Il y avait comme un petit malentendu.

-Mais non ! Pas du tout ! S'écria-t-il.

Matt parut se détendre légèrement mais il resta éloigné du blond.

-Alors quoi ?

-Viens.

Hawkeye prit la main du brun dans la sienne et l'approcha de lui pour le positionner sous le rameau de gui. Daredevil ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui était en train de se passer, il demeurait perplexe.

-Je peux ? Demanda Clint en s'approchant de son compagnon.

Matthew hocha légèrement la tête, plus très sûr de la posture qu'il devait adopter.

Clint posa alors ses lèvres sur celles de Matt et tous les Avengers passèrent alors leur tête par la porte du salon. A croire qu'ils avaient fait surveiller la pièce par Jarvis pour arriver au bon moment. C'était sûrement ce qu'ils avaient fait, d'ailleurs.

Le diable de Hell's Kitchen se détendit complètement et approfondit le baiser. Il entoura la taille de son compagnon de ses bras et sourit contre ses lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Lui demanda ensuite Matt en se reculant légèrement. Tu me repousses puis tu m'embrasses.

-On est sous du gui, expliqua finalement Clint en souriant.

-Tu... Tu m'as attendu tout l'après-midi pour pouvoir m'embrasser sous du gui ?

-Apparemment, rit le blond en enlaçant son petit-ami.

Matthew secoua la tête, il comprenait enfin d'où provenait l'odeur étrange et familière qu'il avait senti plus tôt. Du gui, tout simplement.

-Tu as dormi par terre, tu te rends compte ?

-Oui, assez je t'avouerai. J'ai mal partout. Ça vaut bien un massage, non ?

Daredevil rit et lui embrassa le bout du nez.

Les Avengers débarquèrent alors tous dans la pièce après les avoir observé, très discrètement cachés derrière la porte. Ils avaient tous un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Bordel mais vous nous observez ou quoi ?

-Euh, ouais ? Répondit Tony. Tu m'as enquiquiné avec ton histoire de gui toute la journée donc tu me dois bien ça.

Hawkeye leva les yeux au ciel. Cette journée avait vraiment été très étrange.

* * *

A demain pour le dernier prompt qui sera sur le thème : Bonne année ! (bien entendu :D)


	31. Un réveillon mouvementé

_Un Noël aux couleurs des Avengers_

 _Disclaimer :_ Daredevil et les Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas (ô désespoir !)

 _Rating :_ K+

 _Pairing :_ Matt/Clint

 _Crossover :_ Avengers  & Daredevil

 **DAY 31: Happy new year!** (Bonne année!)

Dernier prompt ! DERNIER PROMPT! Omg ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire cette fiction de Noël, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire en tout cas. Et merci à toi, Math, ça a été une super expérience, j'ai adoré et j'espère que ça t'auras fait plaisir ! (même si ce n'est pas du Hurt!Clint, je sais). Bon réveillon du nouvel an à tous et bonne lecture!

* * *

 _Christmas prompt 31_

 _Un réveillon mouvementé_

Quelques heures avant le réveillon du nouvel an, Matt et Clint étaient de corvée course. Ils se rendirent donc au magasin le plus proche pour acheter de quoi manger et de quoi boire pour le soir.

-Bordeeeel mais pourquoi c'est à nous d'aller acheter tous les trucs ? Râla Clint en pénétrant dans le magasin.

-Parce que Tony fait chier, répondit Matthew.

Hawkeye ricana. Ça ne changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude, le jour où le milliardaire arrêterait de faire chier son monde, il faudrait s'inquiéter.

Les deux hommes commencèrent donc à faire le tour des rayons, la liste écrite par Iron Man en main. Clint plissait les yeux pour pouvoir lire son écriture.

-Il écrit super mal en plus, j'arrive pas à le lire, soupira-t-il. Il pouvait pas venir lui-même ?

-C'est Tony. Mais j'ai la liste en braille donc tu peux virer l'autre.

-Comment ça tu as la liste en braille ?

-Tony me l'a filée avant de partir, il a dit que tu n'allais pas arriver à le relire, lui expliqua son compagnon.

-Je hais ce gars, grogna le blond en fourrant la liste dans la poche de sa veste.

Après une petite heure passée dans le magasin, le couple passa à la caisse et se dirigea vers la sortie. Clint portait un sac de course et Matt le tenait par la main pour pouvoir se diriger étant donné qu'il tenait plusieurs bûches dans son autre main.

Ils franchirent la porte du centre commercial et la catastrophe arriva à ce moment-là. Il y eut un coup de vent assez violent et les bûches que tenait Matt s'envolèrent sur le parking. Hawkeye écarquilla les yeux et Daredevil se mit à partir en courant pour essayer de rattraper les pâtisseries qui voletaient maintenant vers des voitures.

-Bordel ! Matt ! MATT ! S'écria le blond en lâchant son sac de course pour partir à sa poursuite.

Il finit par le rattraper et il le tira en arrière par le bras.

-Matt, putain ! Tu aurais pu te faire écraser !

-Les bûches se sont échappées, Clint !

Daredevil se débattait pour repartir à la chasse aux bûches mais Hawkeye le poussa en arrière et partit lui-même les rattraper. Il revint bien vite à ses côtés, trois bûches complètement écrasées dans les bras.

-Tony va nous tuer, soupira-t-il.

-Désolé, s'excusa Matt.

-Hey, c'est pas ta faute, Matty, sourit Clint en lui relevant la tête. Et puis elles sont encore mangeables.

-Je n'en doute pas, rit l'avocat.

Hawkeye sourit et embrassa son compagnon.

-Clint, commença Daredevil en se reculant légèrement. Où est le sac de course ?

L'archer ouvrit la bouche puis la referma avant de se retourner brusquement vers l'endroit où il avait lâché les courses. Il avait disparu.

-Ok, Tony va définitivement nous tuer.

oOo

Quand les deux hommes rentrèrent à la Tour, ils partirent en courant en direction du frigo et ils fourrèrent les bûches dans le congélateur. Ils soufflèrent et s'adossèrent quelques secondes contre le plan de travail avant de repartir au pas de course vers la chambre de Clint.

Ils détallèrent dans les couloirs de la Tour et tombèrent malheureusement -fichu destin- sur Tony. Ils s'arrêtèrent avant de le percuter, Matt réagissant avant son compagnon et le stoppant d'une main.

-Oh Tony, salut, ça va ? Commença Clint en se grattant nerveusement la nuque.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Grogna Iron Man en les regardant d'un air suspicieux.

-Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? Mais on a rien fait. Pourquoi on aurait fait quelque chose ?

-Clint...

-On a... posé les courses dans la cuisine, sourit Matt.

Le milliardaire fronça les sourcils.

-Je suis sûr que vous avez fait quelque chose.

-Mais non, tu t'imagines des trucs, soupira Clint en roulant des yeux.

Hawkeye donna une tape sur la main de Matthew pour lui faire comprendre que c'était le bon moment pour s'échapper et les deux hommes repartirent d'un pas rapide.

Iron Man les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils tournent dans le couloir et il partit en direction de la cuisine. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir.

oOo

Hawkeye avait verrouillé la porte de sa chambre et il souffla en vérifiant qu'elle était bien fermée.

-C'est bon, on est en sécurité, soupira-t-il.

Ils étaient sain et sauf, mais pour combien de temps ? Clint se laissa tomber à plat ventre dans son lit et il ferma les yeux.

-On en a pour environ trente secondes avant que Tony n'atteigne la cuisine et qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'y a aucune course, annonça Daredevil.

-Trente secondes avant qu'on ne se fasse tuer. Je me cache dans le placard et toi sous le lit, si jamais il parvient à rentrer.

-Ça marche, sourit Matt.

-Avant qu'on ne meurt, j'aimerais te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur, commença Clint avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-Non, Clint, nous allons nous en sortir, ne dis rien, le coupa Matthew en posant une doigt sur ses lèvres. Nous allons survivre à cette épreuve et nous en sortir indemne, je te le promets.

Hawkeye rit avant de basculer sur lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Il avait à peine posé ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon qu'un cri retentit dans la Tour.

-Merde, souffla-t-il en posant son front sur celui de Matt. On est mort.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent Iron Man courir dans le couloir. Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et se mordirent les lèvres pour éviter de rigoler. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment de partir en fou rire. Tony se jeta sur la porte et jura quand il se rendit compte qu'elle était fermée.

-Ouvrez, tout de suite, hurla-t-il de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Désolé, c'est occupé ! Répondit Clint.

-Ouvrez ou j'enfonce la porte.

-Tu n'oseras pas, il faudra que tu la répares après, ce serait dommage.

-Je vais vous tuer, les menaça-t-il. Où sont les courses ?

-Hmm... bonne question.

-Jarvis, déverrouille la porte s'il-te-plaît.

- _Bien, monsieur,_ répondit la voix de l'intelligence artificielle.

Oups. Ce n'était absolument pas prévu dans leur plan. Comment avaient-ils pu oublier que Tony pouvait faire appel à Jarvis pour s'occuper de la porte ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait sur un Tony furieux. Il les fusilla du regard et pénétra dans la pièce en les menaçant avec un rouleau à pâtisserie. Clint sortit du lit et se jeta dans son armoire, Matt bascula sur le côté et roula sous le lit. Iron man écarquilla les yeux et les regarda faire leur petit manège à l'entrée de la chambre.

-Où sont les courses ? Répéta-t-il en les pointant tour à tour avec son rouleau.

-Comment dire, commença Clint. Tu veux la vérité ou pas ?

Hawkeye passa sa tête dans l'ouverture de la penderie et se risqua à regarder Tony. Devant le regard du milliardaire, il préféra ne pas mentir. Il apprendrait ce qu'il s'était passé tôt ou tard de toute façon alors il était inutile d'aggraver la situation.

-On a eu un léger incident à la sortie du magasin et on nous a volé les courses. Ou elles se sont envolées. On sait pas trop.

-Il y avait beaucoup de vent, ajouta Matt en hochant la tête, toujours planqué sous le lit.

-Vous vous foutez de moi ?

-Absolument pas.

-Et on mange quoi ce soir, hein ?

-De la pizza ? Proposa Clint en haussant les épaules. C'est bon la pizza. Et on a pu sauver les bûches, ne t'inquiète pas.

Iron Man poussa un soupir.

-J'aurais dû y aller moi-même, ou envoyer Steve.

-Yep, ça n'aurait pas été un mauvaise idée, acquiesça le blond.

Tony les menaça une dernière fois avec son rouleau à pâtisserie et quitta la pièce en grommelant des paroles indistinctes.

-On a survécu ! S'écria l'archer en sortant de l'armoire pour taper dans la main de Matt. On a vaincu l'ennemi !

-Ne crions pas victoire trop vite, il risque de vouloir nous tuer de nouveau quand il verra l'état des bûches.

Des bûches écrasées pour le nouvel an... c'était mieux que rien, non ?

oOo

Le soir venu, les Avengers ainsi que Daredevil et Foggy avaient pris l'apéritif et avaient mangé leurs pizzas dans le salon. Ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un repas de réveillon mais l'ambiance était bonne et Tony semblait leur avoir pardonné le petit incident des courses.

Il était affalé sur le canapé, une part de pizza dans une main et un bras passé autour des épaules de Steve. Clint le regardait d'un air suspicieux, il avait peur de la tournure que la soirée allait prendre quand les bûches allaient être servies.

Il était assis sur les genoux de Matt, une assiettes remplie de parts de pizza dans les mains pour les nourrir tous les deux.

Foggy avait éclaté de rire quand son meilleur ami lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé sur le parking du supermarché un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il aurait donné beaucoup pour assister à un tel spectacle. Il avait hâte d'arriver au dessert pour voir l'étendu des dégâts, ça ne devait pas être si terrible, non ?

Après avoir dévoré toutes les pizzas, Tony se tourna vers le couple.

-Les gars, vous allez chercher le dessert ? Leur demanda-t-il.

-Euh... je préférerai mieux pas, soupira Clint.

-Pourquoi ?

-Bah... j'ai la flemme de bouger.

Iron Man lui envoya un regard blasé.

-Bon ok, on y va, capitula-t-il en entraînant Matt à sa suite.

Une fois dans la cuisine, les deux hommes sortirent les bûches du congélateur et Clint grimaça.

-Bordel, il va pas apprécier.

-C'est mieux que rien, chuchota Matt en haussant les épaules.

Le couple repartit donc dans le salon avec leurs trois bûches dans les mains. Ils les posèrent rapidement sur la table basse avant de revenir s'installer sur leur fauteuil, un air de parfaite innocence sur le visage

Tony écarquilla les yeux.

-C'est quoi CA ? S'écria-t-il.

-Les bûches ? Répondit Clint.

Iron Man les fixa quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur les pâtisseries.

-Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ?

-Elles se sont envolées sur le parking, expliqua Matt. C'est pour ça qu'on nous a volé les courses.

-Mais elles sont encore bonnes, enfin je crois, finit Hawkeye.

-Vous n'irez plus jamais faire les courses.

-Ça nous arrange, sourit l'archer.

A côté d'eux, les Avengers semblaient trouver la situation très amusante, Thor plissait les yeux en observant les bûches et Foggy tombait presque de son fauteuil tellement il rigolait.

Tony prit une bûche, il ouvrit le couvercle et commença à essayer de la couper avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Bordel mais... ce sont des bûches pâtissières ! S'écria-t-il.

-Et alors ? Soupira Hawkeye.

-Vous avez foutu des bûches pâtissières au congélateur !

L'archer se tourna vers son compagnon et explosa de rire. Ils mirent plusieurs minutes à reprendre leur souffle, la situation était beaucoup trop hilarante. Ils avaient enchaîné les bourdes depuis le matin.

-Vous avez gâché le repas du réveillon, bordel. Comment peut-on mettre des bûches pâtissières au congélateur ? Ça se met au frigo !

-Je suis sûr qu'elles sont toujours bonnes, sourit Hawkeye.

-Il faut les faire décongeler, ajouta Foggy. On les passe au micro-onde en mode décongélation, ça devrait le faire.

-Vous allez me tuer, tous autant que vous êtes, soupira Tony.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il partit dans un fou rire inexplicable. Il avait paru furieux à peine deux secondes plus tôt et il se roulait presque par terre tellement il riait désormais. Il ne fallait pas chercher à le comprendre, c'était Tony quoi.

Son hilarité fut contagieuse car le reste de leur petit groupe l'accompagna dans son rire et ils finirent tous par avoir mal au ventre tant ils avaient ri.

-Vous êtes irrécupérables, les gars, sourit Iron Man.

Clint se tourna vers Matt et sourit. Ce dernier l'embrassa en lui rendant son sourire.

Bien que la journée ait été mouvementée, ils avaient passé de très bons moments. Un avenir heureux se profilait devant eux et ils comptaient bien en profiter. Qui sait ce qu'ils allaient trouver à faire pour l'année d'après ? Tony n'avait plus qu'à se tenir sur ses gardes, on n'était jamais trop prudent avec Matthew Murdock et Clint Barton, surtout lorsqu'ils décidaient de s'allier envers et contre tous.

* * *

Et on se retrouve demain pour un prompt sur le thème... Ah bah non. Mais on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un petit bonus !

Je tiens juste à préciser que les scènes des bûches qui s'envolent et des bûches pâtissières mises au congélateur me sont arrivées pour le nouvel an. A deux années différentes, cela dit, mais c'était excessivement drôle alors je me devais de les retranscrire à l'écrit !

J'espère que cette fiction vous aura plu en tout cas, à bientôt !


	32. Bonus Stony (Gui)

_Un Noël aux couleurs des Avengers_

 _Disclaimer :_ Daredevil et les Avengers ne m'appartiennent pas (ô désespoir !)

 _Rating :_ K+

 _Pairing :_ Tony/Steve

 _Crossover :_ Avengers  & Daredevil

Je sais. J'avais dit "à dans une semaine pour le bonus Stony" et ce dernier arrive 3 semaines après ça, m'enfin. Mieux vaut tard que jamais, n'est-ce pas? :D J'avoue, j'ai complètement craqué et je ne pouvais pas achever la fic sans une petite fin Stony car... on se refait pas. Et j'aime particulièrement ce ship. Ce bonus est donc une suite directe au prompt 30 "Gui". J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! Ce bonus clôt donc définitivement "Un Noël aux couleurs des Avengers", j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fic ! Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont lu et à bientôt, j'espère :D

* * *

 _Bonus Stony_

Les Avengers avaient fini par se calmer, l'euphorie provoquée par le baiser ardent de Clint et Matt était retombée et chacun était reparti dans la Tour pour vaquer à ses occupations. Seul Tony était resté dans le salon. Il faisait le tour de la pièce, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Il finit soudainement par demander à Jarvis de faire venir Steve. L'intelligence artificielle s'exécuta et Captain America ne tarda pas à faire son entrée dans le salon. Il soupira en voyant que le milliardaire était plutôt agité, il se demandait ce qu'il allait encore bien pouvoir lui dire. Au vu de la tournure que leur conversation avait pris un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il était plutôt nerveux et c'était complètement légitime.

-Tony ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Lui demanda le Captain avec lassitude.

Iron Man tritura le bas de son t-shirt d'un geste maladroit. Son attitude était pour le moins étrange et ça n'aidait absolument pas Steve à se détendre. Il resta planté au milieu de la pièce en attendant que Tony l'éclaire et daigne répondre à sa question. La réponse se faisait attendre. C'est qu'il prenait son temps le Tony, en plus de ça !

-Tony ? Répéta Cap en avançant de quelques pas dans sa direction.

Le milliardaire parut soudain changer d'attitude, il sourit malicieusement et franchit la distance qui le séparait du blond. Steve sursauta en le voyant se rapprocher et voulut reculer d'un pas mais Tony l'agrippa par le col de son t-shirt et l'entraîna à sa suite.

Captain America n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à ce qui était en train de se passer que le brun posa brutalement ses mains sur son visage pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes avec impatience.

Steve en eut la respiration coupée, il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ça. Ses joues prirent une teinte rouge en un quart de seconde et Rogers essaya vainement de se forcer à inspirer et expirer. C'était si soudain.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, cela faisait un moment que Tony lui faisait des avances à peine voilées. Il aurait dû comprendre plus tôt qu'un jour viendrait où le milliardaire passerait à l'attaque. Ce n'était pas déplaisant, cela dit. Loin de là même.

À y réfléchir , Iron Man embrassait vraiment bien. Il tenait son visage en coupe, ses yeux étaient fermés et sa langue paraissait en parfaite harmonie avec celle du super soldat. Il lâcha un petit soupir de bonheur contre ses lèvres. Il s'autorisa même un petit moment de relâchement et posa délicatement ses mains sur les hanches du milliardaire. Ces dernières paraissaient complètement à leur place et Tony sourit, appréciant le geste.

Les deux hommes étaient seuls au monde, rien ni personne ne venait briser leur petit moment de bonheur. Tout était calme, serein. Ils se laissaient aller dans les bras l'un de l'autre et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Si Steve avait su qu'embrasser Tony serait aussi bon, il aurait franchi le cap -sans mauvais jeu de mots- bien plus tôt. Le blond se délectait des lèvres du brun, il aurait voulu que ce moment ne se finisse jamais.

-Bon sang Captain, souffla Tony en se reculant légèrement. Laisse-moi reprendre mon souffle.

-Je peux faire ça toute la journée, sourit Cap.

-Je n'en doute pas, rit Iron Man. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi … enthousiaste.

-Je suis plein de surprises, Stark.

Iron Man sourit et leva les yeux au plafond. Le blond suivit son regard et tomba sur… le gui.

-Tony…

-Tu vois qu'elle est bien ma tradition.

Steve roula des yeux et ne releva pas.

-Tu avais prévu ça depuis quand, au juste ?

Tony fit mine de réfléchir pendant quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules de façon désinvolte.

Captain America sourit et repartit à l'attaque des lèvres du milliardaire. À sa grande surprise, ce dernier se recula bien vite et posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour le tenir à l'écart.

-Tttttt, Rogers. Tu me dois des excuses. Je croyais cette tradition ''étrange'' pour reprendre exactement tes dires, ricana Tony.

Steve grogna pour la forme et afficha une moue boudeuse.

-D'accord, j'aime bien cette tradition. Content ?

-Très, sourit Iron Man.

Le brun s'accrocha au t-shirt du super soldat et posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était toujours aussi merveilleux. Il en avait embrassé du monde dans sa vie, mais jamais un simple baiser ne lui avait fait autant d'effet.

-T'as eu le temps de t'entraîner à embrasser en restant congelé pendant 70 ans, Stevie ? Rit Iron Man quand ils se séparèrent.

-Je prends ça pour un compliment, sourit Captain America.

-Je devrais accrocher du gui plus souvent.

-On a pas besoin de gui, Tony, répondit Steve en souriant légèrement.

Le milliardaire hocha vivement la tête pour montrer son accord et se blottit contre le super soldat. Steve posa son menton sur le crâne du brun et ferma les yeux.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit brutalement et Hawkeye apparut dans la pièce. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant la position des deux hommes avant d'afficher un grand sourire.

-Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt les gars ! On allait bientôt commencer à prendre les paris.

Iron Man lui lança un regard noir et le pointa du doigt avec un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres.

-On en parle de toi et Matt, Barton ?

Clint gonfla les joues, attrapa une bouteille de jus d'orange dans la cuisine et quitta le salon en boudant.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel et ricana. Cette journée avait vraiment été merveilleuse.


End file.
